My Simplest Wish
by Paulyn13
Summary: This is a story about Chieko, the girl who died and went back to life on the anime world, specifically on KHR world. Read and you will found how it happen, why it happen and... how she struggle to live again with the help of the KHR characters OCXmany..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Note: there's a reason why Gokudera's name here is Gakudera_ that's how Chieko interpret it on her mind because she know its Gakudera but she'll later on discover its Gokudera so… its no mistake okay?**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 1

_The Truth Hurts_

I lean my back on my chair as I close my eyes. Catching my breath I can feel total exhaustion both in my mind and my body. Pulling out my reading glasses, I slowly massage my eyelid. Slowly opening my eyes, an intense pain crept into my temples

"Urghh" I groan from the pain as I hold it out

I look around feeling a little dizzy but my eyes were practically blurred. Leaning my back once again, I look up into the ceiling as I remember my promise with my best friend Akane

"_Geez, Chieko… you are practically attach on your office, when will you take a break on your presidency duty" Akane said with a pout_

"_ahahaha (sheepish laugh) Sorry Akane" I apologize_

"_Mou, and I even bought you the latest episode of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I was hoping that we could watch it together"_

"_I'm terribly sorry" I said feeling rather guilty _

_Akane looking at this sigh and then showed her toothy bright smile of understanding_

"_Ohhh no big, I know you got a lot of work since the school festival is going on… really the student supreme council were practically useless without you"_

"_Akane" I look at her smiling face_

"_Since were young you've been the group leader, class president now you are the Student Council President… you have no idea how proud I am to be your friend "_

_She look at me with a gentle smile_

"_Well you have no idea how lucky I am to be your friend, Captain of the volley ball team and the ace player who always stayed up after club practice and practice the shit out of herself"_

"_Hey, should the student body president even speak like that"_

"_Who bloody cares"_

"_Ooohhh Black Chieko is back"_

"_Funny" I said sarcastically_

_Then we both stare at each other and laugh_

"_HAHAHAHAHAH"_

_Then as our laughter dried out, I held out my pinky _

"_That so childish" Akane whine, I roll my eyes_

"_Again Who bloody cares" _

"_ahahah" Akane laugh at my attitude as grab it then we both chorus_

"_I won't push myself to my limits, I SWEAR, PINKY PROMISE" _

Yeah, I made that promise…and it's not my characteristic to break it. And…

Standing up from my chair while making a cup of coffee, I look out the window where I could see Akane resting on the bench sweating with a volley ball on her hand

I bet she is too…

A smile crept on my lips. Yeah, you could say that both me and Akane are the most busiest girls on the school. She as the volley ball captain and me as the student body president, also this is the reason why we are both best friend, we thought and act alike and without each other care were practically pushing our self over work until we fainted.

Though were pretty much opposite as well, she is good in sports while I'm good in academics, I'm usually rather quite at class while Akane is the loudmouthed one and usually the class clown. I'm the serious type while she is the bubbly type. Seriously I didn't even know how we became friends. But all I know were close as sisters.

Remembering how both me and Akane met, make me smile rather longer. I was in a deep thought as I continue to observe Akane from afar then finally I made up my mind

"Yeah, I should take a break…. Watching my favorite anime with Akane sounds good" I said while grabbing all my stuff and walking out the SSG office. Though on my way I saw the vice president Katomi walk in.

"Katomi, perfect timing" I said with a gentle smile while throwing the keys of the office to him

"Ah-ahh Ms. President" he was surprised but he was able to caught the keys, I then walk pass him with a smile

"I'll be leaving, we can take care of those paper works tomorrow… I need a rest…. Will you lock the office for me?" I ask with a common gentle smile I gave to everyone

I saw him blush a little _'what an innocent guy' _My mind unconsciously thought

"A-ah Hai, Ms. President… thank you for your hard work" he said with a bow of respect

"You too, Take care Katomi" with that I walk off and went directly to Akane

I look for her on the volley ball club room, but I didn't saw her there. We usually walk home together or she'll text me if she headed home already so there's no way she had gone. And I just saw a while ago? I wonder where she gone off

"Maybe she's on the rooftop" Walking on the hallway, I can feel numerous stare and bow in respect

Yeah, I'm quite popular and lot of people admires me. Because they said that I'm really kind and a great model for a young lady. When I told Akane that, both me and her laugh for an hour, I mean really… me...a lady? Ahahaha. Obviously they have no idea who I am… actually I'm

"a lonely poor workaholic otaku NERD" I mentally stop as I heard Akane's voice

Wait, am I hallucinating, this can't be Akane's voice… its sound so mad and bitter. Slowly I can feel my feet make the final step and reach the roof top door. The door weren't fully close allowing me to take a peek on the two people inside

"HOW COULD YOU LIKE HER AND NOT ME!" my eyes winded as I saw, it is Akane. She's now wearing her uniform and she's crying…. And in front of her is a guy. Oh no this is bad, even though I'm her best friend, I shouldn't be snooping on-

"I'M PRETTIER THAN HER, MUCH ATLETHIC AND FUNNY… WHILE SHE IS DULL AND BORING, SHE FREAKIN TALK ABOUT ANIME ALL DAY LONG… if you ask her out she wouldn't even have time with you because she's busy as the student body president" My whole body stiffen as I can feel a whole new weight down my heart

Did…did I heard it right, I told myself when I first heard Akane's voice its wasn't her, when I heard her complain things and bad mouth about this girl I told myself it wasn't me…. Now that I heard the word 'Student body president'. I couldn't deny any further because, I am the only one who is the student body president? So, Akane is bad mouthing me? My best friend is bad mouthing me?... w-why?

"I like her even so" I heard the guy in front of Akane said

I tried to study the guy's appearance and had remembered that he is the captain of the basketball team that ask my help about their maintenance last month? Ro, Ru, Ryousuke? was it?

"And you shouldn't bad mouth her you know, isn't she your friend" Ryousuke? added with calm matter, I look at oAkane hoping she take all those back and somehow tell something that can stop my tears that's threatening to fall from my eyes

"No, She's not my friend" Akane said darkly with her bangs hiding her eyes

My eyes winded, I am totally taken back like I was struck by lightning. The pain on my chest deepen as I stare in disbelief on Akane's figure

"And She never did….. " I saw Akane's eyes burn in hatred that got me clutch my fist

"She's a good for nothing friend that only think about herself, she always boast around being a president enjoying the fact she's pushing me down the shadow… She's just a bitch who is freaking full of herself…. SHE'S SELFISH ARROGANT AND LOWLIFE…I… I couldn't even call her a friend… she so busy on her duty to even have time to become one….she… SHE IS NOTHING TO ME!"

Those last words stun me like a gun as I saw tears kept falling to Akane's eyes

I think I'm about to cry… I think I'm going to cry hard but… for now… I need to say this, I need to pour it out

"Akane" my voice were cracking as I can feel my throat were in pain but I bear with it and step in with a strong face looking at Akane

I saw her eyes winded as so as the guy with her, but all my eyes are on her as I step closer

All this time… I was stupid (A image of me and akane met flash on my mind)

All this time… I was blind (Smilling and laughing with Akane while watching anime)

All this time… I never saw Akane's sadness even though she always comforted in mine (Me crying as Akane laugh at me)

Akane was always there for me… but I was always away (me working on student council as Akane waited for me)

Akane always makes me smile and the only friend I can open up to, she's special to me yet…

"_You have no idea how proud I am to be your friend" her voice and smile flash on my mind_

"_**SHE'S NOTHING TO ME" **_

I… I let her down and I made miserable without me knowing…

I am….

"What" I mentally stop walking to her when I saw her glare at me with tears and pure of hatred

"Do you think I feel sorry for you because of what I said…. Those words are just truth… and I'll never take those back…. At least now you know….. " She slowly back away and lean on fence with a glare holding out her chest

"You can stay away from me now" my eyes winded as I saw the fence break away, the council have told me the fence on the roof top are getting rusty and

"AKANE MOVE OUT" I shouted as I ran towards her

It was like slow motion that I grab Akane's arm and throw her back but… I slip and slowly I saw everything, I was falling, I saw Akane's face shouting at me with tears but I can't hear anything only the fall… the fall… fall I…

I am going to die…. ? I….Akane….

"I'm sorry" I mouthed then

**!**

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE FALL ON THE ROOF"

"CALL AMBULANCE"

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 2

My eyes winded as I caught my breath, I am sweating as I can feel my whole body lighten. I was panting…panting really hard and my whole face look so freak out. I hold on to my chest, to my body and my head as I look around.

"I-I'm…A-alive?"

Panting like madly, I look at my position. I am on a bed, my bed… so that was all a dream? but It really did felt like I fall and everything felt so real and the impact…I felt the pain so w-why… h-how…

"W-what?" Curling myself into a tight space using my knees I hug myself while clutching my head

"W-what the heck happened?" I ask to myself full of emotion with a cracking voice as tears fall down my eyes and there I broke out, crying

My whole body shivers as I remember everything, if this is a dream… it's a worst dream I ever had. It's like I died twice then fell down the rooftop

Barely standing up, I walk through my dark room and look at myself in the mirror. I look like a total mess and there I notice I'm still on my uniform

My eyes were all red, my coffee cream brown hair were tangled and spread all around my face, there are streak of tears engrave on my pale skin, my face looks totally awfully

Sighing at this I hold out my chest and close my eyes

"_CHIIEEEEKOOOOOOOOOO" _

My eyes snap open as I heard that voice, I didn't quite familiar it but… It totally creep me out… what was that?

"M-Mom?" I shouted through my room as it echoes through the house

Walking out my room I felt like a total child frightened by her nightmare, but honestly I am…

"M-MOM" I shouted a lot louder with tears in my eyes, now I totally need someone

Arriving on the living room, I felt the whole house empty but I proceeded right in front of the telephone. If mom already left for work then she would have leave a voice mail at the phone

I gulp feeling a little scared if she hadn't that would have meant that she just disappear and this whole thing around me is just a memory and the truth is I'm…. dead?

Hesitating to push the voice mail button, I made a last gulp and 'click'

_…._

…_.._

_Honey, I think I won't be able come home today, I got a lot of junk here and…URRGHHH MARIO I ALREADY ORGANIZE THAT WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE…_

I can feel myself sigh in relief as all those fear went away after hearing my mom's voice

_So just help yourself on your dinner and I'll come back tomorrow making you a lovely breakfast in bed … I love you honey muwah…'_

My knees literally break way as I collapse on the carpet floor, holding out my chest I took a long breath

"Thank goodness" with tears I murmur it on my breath

Now I know that's all a dream…thank God, Thank God that was just a dream….

After that intense moment I finally got courage to stand up straight and lighten up my mood. I open the curtains and welcome the light. I gave a small smile and slowly walk back my room.

Then right after a long bath I fix myself ready for school.

I then check myself on a full length mirror, combing my long light brown hair in place and fixing the share of natural wave on the end, I gave a satisfying smile and walk out the room

As I go on further on my daily routine I had proceed myself on the kitchen. Since I was young, I always left at home so since then I had learned how to cook for myself.

I glance on my wrist watch checking if I still have time to make a pack lunch, but seeing it's already late, I just took time to fry some omelet and serve rice. Then after eating as fast as I can, I immediately lock the door and-

I didn't know why but, I mentally stop on the door way…. My body moves itself and looks back on the house. I couldn't understand why but my heart suddenly feels so heavy like I didn't want to leave.

Shaking my head, I tried to snap out. The dream really did affect me I bet I wouldn't be able to get some sleep tonight. Running out the gate, I slowly walk to where I and Akane usually meet before going to school. The reason I always make 1 hour allowance before going to school is because I always waited for Akane, usually she take 2 or 1 hour to get ready. And as usual her mom probably shouting at her to wake up right now

Chuckling myself at this while standing on our meeting place, I waited patiently with smile. I totally feel like hugging Akane to death right now….I feel that I miss her so much right after that horrible dream….

Remembering that dream I look down and gave a sad look. But then I shake it out 'No, that wasn't real, it's just dream… yeah a dream' I thought in my mind 'I should hang out with Akane today, I bet we can watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn tonight… even though she's not really fun of it'

1 hour had pass as I look around worriedly, I tap my feet impatiently, looking through the roads and streets searching for a certain short black hair girl

"Akane…. What's taking you so long" I murmur worriedly, its already past one hour if I don't go to school now I would be late and we had an agreement once one of us gone late about one hour, the one who waited should go on.

"Akane…" Ready to walk to school _'SHE'S NOTHING TO ME' _My eyes winded as Akane's angry face flash to my mind. I mentally stop…

There's a silence as I clutch my fist and there I made up my mind to wait for Akane a little bit longer

Heading to school, now I'm totally late yet Akane didn't show up. Really what happen to Akane, well there is possibility that she already go on to school but I shouldn't be worrying about that right now, for now, I should focus on running to school because as a student body president, it wouldn't be nice if I got….

Late?

I look up straight on my school? Wait… Is this my SCHOOL… NO WAY ITS NOT… or is it, but seriously this is where the school should be, so what… that… this… uh

Okay, whose school is this?

Oh no…Don't tell me my school got demolish while I was asleep?, because last time I check this isn't what my school look like. How will I know? Well duh, I go to this school and maybe the fact that I'm the Student Council President and I'm most likely present on school everyday even on weekends. So how wouldn't I know?

"Something…..is definitely not right here" I murmur as a nervous sweat drip down on my forehead. Now I am totally stun gaping on my school

I walk around, trying figure out something that I have no idea what or just plain looking for my school but I have no idea where? I know that this is where my school is so… it wouldn't just magically move location right? I mean ha-haha u-unless it can walk? Shit, I'm going nuts

"Ciaossu, young lady" I blink as something block my way and saw an infant wearing a fedora hat

"What are you doing walking around here?" he ask on a small voice. Noticing the kid's presence I slowly kneel to have a better view and I can feel myself staring at him

I blink and I blink

_There's a silence…..~~~~_

"Oh yes…." I look up to the sky totally ignoring the little guy's question

"I had gone nuts" I said to myself as I hold onto my head in pain, yes I think I'm going to faint. What the heck is happening first: my best friend didn't show up second: my school is gone and now: I am hallucinating of anime character that seems to be talking to me

"Oi" I heard a small squeak as I look back down to Reborn, yes I would know his name, because I always watch him on tv or on internet

"Oh sorry" I apologize seeing that even If I'm hallucinating or what its bad to be rude, if people see me talking to nothingness then at least I'm polite, right? Hahaha okay? That didn't help out

"I was….well I think am lost?" I answered slowly picking up Reborn into my hands so that I wouldn't kneel down anymore

"But why? judging from your uniform you go in this school, so why would you be lost?" He ask, I blink as my eyes winded

I look onto my uniform and it change

OK…NOW I'M TOTALLY FREAKED OUT

I gulp as I tried to keep my freak out on the inside but I can feel my hands stammered

"Are you alright? Young lady?" Reborn ask, me who's shaking badly look at Reborn not able to hide my fear but try to consume it. Though looking at Reborn then back to the school makes sense. This is Namimori Gakuen on anime right?... looking back at Reborn I can't help but to clutch my fist, now I'm really confuse

"Uh well, I… I'm sorry… I need to go somewhere" putting him down I immediately ran, yes I ran inside the school and I ran fast not bothering saying sorry or glancing on anyone I bump into. I'm confuse very confuse… Akane please show your face on classroom then I'll be fine please… please….AKANE, anyone PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF TO ME

_**SLAMMMMMMMMM~~~~!  
><strong>_

I was panting and sweating a lot as I saw everyone on the room look at me. This is where the location of my room suppose to be but….I don't know anyone inside and heck It doesn't even look anything like my classroom and yes even the teacher doesn't look like Yamada-sensei who suppose to be our first class teacher but shockingly he called me…

"Akiyama, you're late….surprisingly" he said with a book on his hand

Looking around I saw people familiar but not on my class but on a fictional anime, Tsuna, Gakudera and Yamamoto are in here as so as Kyoko and her best friend Hana. But Akane…Akane my best friend is not here or any of my classmate. WHY DARN IT. WHAT IS HAPPENING?

"Well since you're one of the honor student and best among my class…I'll let you off with a warning… don't be late again Ms. Akiyama…." The teacher smile at me gently

"You can take your sit now…" Slowly my sight went blurry as I feel my whole body numb

I can't take it anymore I have no idea what is happening…? Am I hallucinating or Am I dreaming or AM I DEAD?

I felt my whole body collapse, I heard numerous gaps and shriek in panic

Then everything went black

Yes, I fainted

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 3

_Toot…toot…toot…toot…._

Here I am, wide awake…. Looking through the glass window as I can smell the scent of medicine and other drugs through the hospital hallway, but my eyes were stuck on the figure through the glasses. Since I fainted few minutes ago, I woke up once again on different place which had brought me to a whole new confusion… but now after seeing the figure behind the glass… everything make sense

_Tooooooooooooooooootttttttt__

"_Nurse ..NURSE" "CHECK THE PERIMETER" "DOCTOR ALL SET"_

"_CLEAR"_

_**BOOOSSHHHH~~!**_

"CLEAR!"

_**BOOOSSHHHH~~!**_

"CLEAR!"

___

"You are dead you know" The person who seem the only one who can see me told me everything, everyone who I seem to know cannot see me, cannot hear me… they just cry there praying and calling my name… but I was there, behind the glass… with a lot of wound…. Dead

So I'm back on my world… everything that happen on my dream were real and the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world is?

"Your simplest wish" the guy who's beside me said who seem to read my mind… to be honest at first I was so confuse I try asking a lot of things even his name or who he is but he told me nothing and he said if I want to know what happen, he said I should just observe, be quite, open my mind and accept. Because he said there is nothing I can do but to accept

And there, I quit my denial and stare at myself, lying on the bed…. Dead

"June 31… 5:36 am, time of death"

Tears rolled down to my eyes unconsciously

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHIEKO, HONEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" My mom cried and cried as my grandmother holds her

I observe them all who's there, my mom who seems in hurry out from her office, my grandmother, Akane and the Ryousuke guy who seem the one who carried me for I see his blouse full of blood

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY…its all my fault, she tried she…CHIEKO" I saw Akane cried surprisingly which sort of soften my heart and ache, at least now, she doesn't hate me

"It's alright…it's" I saw Ryousuke hold Akane also full of despair in his eyes, he seem to be really hurt seeing me dead

At least now, I know my bestfriend no longer hate me… and I won't be hurting her again…. She can be with that guy but… mom, grandma… I…

"It's time…" the mysterious guy said

Staring at them cried and hug my dead body, I ask with a lifeless tone as I just stand there watching

"Where?" Sounding so hopeless and lonely

"To your simplest wish" he stated rather simply as he hold onto my shoulders

I close my eyes as I clutch my fist, tears rolled down my eyes

I can't touch them… because I'm dead

I can't hug them…because I'm dead

I can't say goodbye them….because I'm dead

I won't ever see them again…because now…

I'm dead

I nodded forcefully then said

"O-okay" with that I accepted, my life just ended like that

"is she awake?" Tsuna ask looking worriedly at Chieko who is asleep inside the infirmary

The Group, Gakudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto were influence by Reborn to sneak in the infirmary to check up on Chieko Akiyama

BAMM Reborn kick Tsuna square on his face

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, you'll wake her up"

"Itai, Reborn…why you did that?"

Gun click' Reborn pointed the gun on Tsuna with a glare

"Didn't I told you to shut it" Reborn glare harder

"iiieee" Tsuna went on panic

And then Gakudera butt in as usual, being the smart one on the group he ask

"Reborn-san may I ask, why are we accompanying this woman?"

Yamamoto smile giving a carefree atmosphere sitting on the bed beside Chieko's sleeping figure

"Maa Maa, Gakudera… maybe the kid wants Akiyama to be his friend"

"Shut up baseball freak, I'm not talking to you"

"Hahahah" Yamamoto laughs care freely

After a pause Reborn spoke and explain

"When I am trying to recruit people for Tsuna's family, I have observe everyone in your classroom"

"Reborn, don't tell you are planning on involving Akiyama-san on those mafia thing?" Tsuna ask worriedly

Reborn glare at Tsuna "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Dame Tsuna…"

"Iiieee" Tsuna sweat drop and exclaim while backing away from Reborn

"So I know all the students on your room, unfortunately this girl… Akiyama Chieko was it?" Reborn continue with an ask

"yah" Yamamoto confirm

"Is the smartest girl on your room, class president… but she rarely talk to anyone"

"More like she doesn't talk at all" Gakudera scoff

"G-Gakudera" Tsuna Sweat drop on Gakudera's attitude

"She doesn't have any friends either, she comes to school quietly and goes home quietly… she's quite average but her silence is quite abnormal like… she has no soul" Reborn ended it with a mysterious stare among them

…..there's a silence

And then

"aa" Yamamoto calmly exclaim as he saw Chieko slowly waking up

They all observe as the light brown haired girl slowly adjusted her eyes on the light and slowly sat up, when she notice their presence

Looking at them slowly, they all stayed quite, she's observing them quite intensely… with a sad or sleepy look on her face, then she look down staring at her fingers not bothering on even asking them why are they here

Reborn who seems the only who had the guts to talk, jump in the bed onto Chieko's lap

"Ciaossu, young la-" But Reborn was cut when tears slowly drop from his fedora hat, Reborn look up and was taken back when she saw Chieko face

Her face were full of sadness and despair that even Reborn felt pitiful, he saw her cried and slowly it increases that she started sniffing and hiccupping

The three boys who isn't fully prepare went on panic

"A-ahh, Akiyama-san" Tsuna went on panic

"A-ah-ha-ah um Akiyama, don't cry uhhh" Yamamoto tried to calm the girl down while giving an uncomfortable laugh as he hold out her back

"OI WOMAN STOP CRYING" Gakudera shouted quite nervously not knowing what to do

Though Chieko cried harder making Gakudera went on panic

"O-oi, s-stop it" Gakudera tried calm the girl now in a much softer voice

Reborn, who is dumbfounded staring at Chieko's crying face, looks at the 3 useless guys on sight

"Someone hug her" he said directly and more like a command

"WHAT" the three of the exclaim with a innocent blush in different form (just imagine what blush suited they're attitude)

"A man's body is made to comfort a miserable girl insight" Reborn said with a serious tone, making the three guys sweat drop and blush harder

Imagining different things

'_That sounded sooo wrong' the three choruses on their thoughts on the same time _

"And a true man shouldn't leave a girl crying like this" Reborn added now with a determine glare

Now that made the three quite and awed on Reborn's belief

"_**Now hug her or die" **_Reborn pointed a gun to the three of them

"Iieeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tsuna panic as the two also sweat drop

"_I'll hug the pretty lady" Shamal appear drunk _

**BAMMM! **Reborn shoot Shamal to sleep so he got knock out, unconscious

Now the three sweat drop nervously on Reborn's scary aura ...

"Hurry up or I'll shoot" his left eye shine evilly making the three flinch cowardly but then…

"It's…" A hand hold the gun slowly down, Reborn look up to Chieko who is still in tears but using her other hand she wipe it forcing a smile

"F-fine, I'm alright now" she said with a cracking voice as she force a smile, slowly pulling Reborn's small body and hug him gently

Reborn who stayed still has his eyes soften to the girl, her body is shaking badly, he knows that Chieko is holding up her tears trying to be strong. Reborn uses his small hand to hold on Chieko's side where he can only reach and caress her long hair

" There, There" he murmur in a squeky child voice then glancing on the three guys who's staring at them.

Reborn glare at them

"_**useless **_guys" he hissed with a dangerous glare

The three sweat drop nervously as they look away, sheepishly scratching the back of their head

"ahahaha g-gomen" Yamamoto laugh sheepishly

"Sorry, Reborn" Tsuna said as he look down with a dark clouds on his head, sweat dropping feeling oh so useless

"Urgh" Gakudera groan as he look away

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 4

After all that crying, Chieko finally got back and gave a forceful smile wiping all her tears

"I'm so sorry for that… I suddenly cried without me knowing so I apologize for surprising you guys" she apologize rather politely, since she is sitting on the bed she just bow her head a little

Seeing Chieko's really polite attitude and smile the guys were awed seeing this for the first time

The boys who met the past Chieko Akiyama know her as a quite, no emotion girl who ignores them and doesn't talk like Reborn said like she is no soul but now, she is talking and smiling at them like a whole new different person

"Dame- Tsuna stop being rude darn it" BAM once again Reborn had hit Tsuna on the head who is gaping at Chieko

"Ah… sorry uh… it's alright Akiyama-san" Tsuna replied

"Ahaha, yeah Akiyama.. you shouldn't be so polite.. It's alright" Yamamoto said with a friendly smile, lightening up the mood

"Akiyama?" Chieko murmur with a blink

"You know me?" she added rather confusingly

With a puzzle look to the three boys and an archobaleno, Yamamoto spoke

"You are our classmate and the class president, of course we do" Chieko who's seems to be taken back look down on her hands confusingly then gave again a force smile

"O-oh right, ahaha me fainting must have hit my head hard..s-sorry" Reborn notice this reaction and stare at Chieko confusingly

"I knew… you're weird" Gakudera commented rather bluntly

"Gakudera" Tsuna exclaim on his rude behavior

"Its fine its fine" Slowly then Chieko stood up

"Ahh Akiyama, are you alright now… y-you should take a rest here for a while" Tsuna said rather concern

"Its fine, I'm okay now… I wouldn't want to skip more classes and bother you guys" Chieko said trying to stand up waggling out from the bed

"Its already lunch period so its fine" Tsuna added

Chieko laugh a little

"Perfect then, I'm hungry" She smile

The guys look at each other puzzling on the girl's friendly attitude

Chieko trying to stand up, feeling a little weaken… she got out from the bed, Reborn seeing this

"Do I still need to point a gun to you guys to help her out?" Reborn simply threaten that made the three boys flinch

"Got it" Yamamoto immediately hold onto Chieko's hands to support her

"There you go, Akiyama" Finally, able to stand up Chieko slowly pick up Reborn from the bed

"Lets go" she smile then Reborn nodded as they all walk out the infirmary room leaving Shamal unconscious

_**Roof top: **_

There's a silence as they all eat….~

The three guys Yamamoto, Gakudera and Tsuna who's eating their own pack lunch or whatever consciously glance on Chieko every time and then, who's eating silently with Reborn who she seem to be attach now, her eyes were staring something from a far deep in thoughts

Chieko noticing their stares look back at them and smile

"Um… is there something wrong?" she ask rather puzzled finish her last lemon bread with one bite (she bought in the canteen)

Seeing them staring at her like that, she thought that she should be the one staring at them seeing that on their world they doesn't exist and this is somehow really weird but she decided to just act normal since she woke up, for Chieko is a smart girl, knowing if she reveal anything here will affect a lot of things, so she decided to just shut up…

plus she is really tired and depress right now to even go on Otaku mode and get all excited.

Chieko sitting on the bench while the three decided to sit on the floor, were snap out

"Uhh… it's just that…" Tsuna embarrassingly scratch the back of his head

"It's the first time we actually eat lunch with you, Class President" Yamamoto exclaim with a same carefree attitude adding the silly nickname

"Nonetheless, spoke with you" Gakudera added quite rudely

"Ohh ahaha (chuckle) .. I see" she smile gently as she use her hands to push a bit of hair behind her ears while crossing her legs

'_So…lady like' the three chorus in their mind as they stare on Chieko's movement_

"Am I, really unsociable at class?" Chieko ask with a amusement

Making the three guys blush seeing a very mature girl

"Uhh NO" Tsuna answered

"Ahahah A bit" Yamamoto laugh

"Yeah" Gakudera said

Hearing different answer make Chieko laugh a little

_This is fun, they are in character and they acted exactly how I imagine_

She thought

"Well how was I like?" Chieko ask rather interested, holding Reborn on her hand as she scoot down and sat on the floor with them

"Ahh… Akiyama-san your skirt" Tsuna exclaim

"Ohh… its fine it fine. so how was I like?" She ask really amuse holding out Reborn like a teddy bear, Reborn who doesn't seem to be bother continue to take his afternoon nap

"Loner" Gakudera blunted

"Gakudera" Tsuna once again exclaim on his rude remark

"Ohh? I am? How?" Chieko further ask

"You are always present but you don't talk to anyone and when someone talk to you usually ignore" Gakudera said rather straight forward

"Ohh~ I see" Chieko then slowly think

_It really doesn't make sense how exist here but…. Them knowing kind of feel awesome, and ahaha I sound out of character here and surprisingly I'm also the class president… how nice_

"But you are ultra smart you always beat Gakudera on every quiz too" Yamamoto added with a smile, then Gakudera vein pop and grab Yamamoto's collar

"What did you say, Baseball freak"

"Maa Maa Gakudera hahaha isn't that the truth"

"Ahhh guys… stop it" Tsuna said trying to break the fight

"Hmph you are lucky to be saved by judaime's mercy, teme" Gakudera scoff

"Ahahaha" Yamamoto just laugh

'_It's like I'm watching tv, in real life… how cool' Chieko thought _

"Though Akiyama-san you-"

"Chieko"

"Huh?" Tsuna ask

"Call me Chieko"

"Ah but"

"Its alright" _'of course its alright, you are the protagonist of my favorite anime' she added in thought calmly 'and I feel uncomfortable being called Akiyama'_

"aaa, oh kay um Chi-chieko-san…"

"Dude just Chieko" Hearing Chieko using informal words made the mood lighten up

"Chi-chieko um…. you really acted differently right now, its like you totally change" Tsuna said really sincerely

Staring at him Chieko smile

_On the anime, Tsuna has strong senses… so I guess he would have know_

"Hmm… I guess you could say, I feel totally changed too" Chieko said with a smile

Not bothering entertaining their confuse stare and she is save by the bell

**DING DOOOONGGGGGG DINNNNNNGGGG!**

"First bell?" Chieko ask to the three who is preparing their stuff to leave as well

Gakudera spare a glance and nodded

Chieko standing up and undusted her skirt followed the guys who's waiting for her

On the hallway Chieko was being stared at like she some kind of a ghost

Seeing her with someone is a really shock they know that Chieko always stay on her class room, so seeing her with the two hottest guys at school and good for nothing Tsuna is a big change of the wind

The people silently observing the small group then jaw drop after seeing

Chieko smile and laugh with the three boys

"_Isn't that? Silent girl, of the 2__nd__ year?"_

"_President of 2-A isn't it?"_

"_Yeah… I thought she is anti social"_

"_Yeah, I know"_

" _I heard she got into the infirmary"_

"_She might have hit her head and miraculously changed?"_

"_Yeah~"_

"…_."_

"_She's kind a hot?"_

"_What da?"_

"Ummm Tsuna, since we're going to class… um how about Reborn" Gesturing at Reborn on her hand Chieko look at Tsuna

"should I take him" she also added

"Ah no, I'll take care of him… you guys can go on" Tsuna said while grabbing the sleeping Reborn on Chieko's arms

"Are you sure?" Chieko ask

"I'll go with you Juudaime" Gakudera added rather happily to serve the 10th

"Ahh thank you, Gakudera" with that they both headed to who knows where Reborn's hideout

Chieko staring at their retreating figure, look up to Yamamoto, he smile at Chieko

"Lets go?"

Chieko smile back

"Ah, yeah" she then follow Yamamoto

"So um, Yamamoto-san" Staring at the handsome tall lad Chieko decided to spoke out of otaku curiosity

"What is it Chieko?" Chieko blinking at that

"So um, Takeshi" Yamamoto suddenly glance amusingly at Chieko

"So you are calling me by my first name now hahaha"

"Well, you called me Chieko, so its just fair right" Chieko smile amusingly as well

"Ahahaha, you're right…so what's your question?"

"Is baseball hard?" Chieko is always curious how hard to play it hearing it from an anime baseball expert is cool but then she remember Akane how she is a sports freak this gave her a warily smile

"Nah, you wouldn't notice how hard it is once you played it"

"So is that fun huh?"

"Yup" He cheered

"Hmm, maybe I should try it sometimes" Chieko murmur thoughtfully

Yamamoto slowly stop walking and look at Chieko using his hands he measure Chieko's height who's a inch shorter than him, actually Chieko's head measure's right on Yamamoto's chin

"Nah, I don't think your height is capable haha" Yamamoto teases as he laugh a bit

"Damn you, that isn't basketball" Chieko vein pop as she kick Yamamoto's feet lightly

"Hey, should the class president even speak like that" Yamamoto laugh in amusement while avoiding Chieko who's trying to struggle him for making fun of her height

Chieko who slightly pause on that remembering Akane on those phrase, gave a hidden small sad smile

"Who bloody cares" Chieko said giving a smile mimicking what happen with her and Akane yesterday

"Ahahaha you're really amusing Chieko… I kinda like you hahaha"

"I'm sorry I'm interested on tall guys"

"hahahah Its that mean I'm dump"

"Oh no, you're just not excuse for insulting my freaking height… I'm definitely going to kick your ass right now"

"Ahahaha and I thought earlier you were very lady like… I guess I was wrong"

"Bloody hell you are"

"Hahahaah"

"Hey get back here, isn't it against the law to run on the hall way"

"You were running too hahaha"

"Darn it Takeshi Get back here"

"Hahaha"

"Stop laughing"

**To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 5

I'm on class right now, listening to the teacher as I sat on the corner of the room near the window. We already discuss this lesson on my world… according to what I observe I'm second year here and most practical like I gone back one grade. How amusing, I sigh at this as I lean on my palm that's resting on my desk, I look into the window, like it's much more interesting than anything else.

I can't believe I'm actually inside Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I actually spoke to them. Though I wonder why it doesn't felt so weird, it's like I'm okay with it and on my mind I know I'm confuse, on how this happen?, why this happen?, why am I here?, shouldn't I be in heaven or what since I die?… but I… am here, Ironically, this is not right, you see I never heard on the Bible saying 'when you die you shall resurrect on your favorite anime' hahaha… see its funny. But to be honest…. It's doesn't matter to me now… because… hello… I'm dead, I think whoever it is up there must have pity me because I died so sudden and made my simplest wish to go on anime

But hey…. It doesn't make sense at all…. But it's fine… I'm tired of thinking…. If I got resurrect here or what… it doesn't matter…. I know I'm dead….I accept it… because I done what I wanted…. I able to save Akane and so… so its okay to die like this right?... and I'm in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I use to dream about this… but… why… am I not so glad… and I'm still thinking about my world…I'm stuck here right?... better just…. Be here

It's not like, there is something I can do about it?

I look down feeling my chest tighten, I clutch my fist and slightly bite my lower lip to endure my tears

Yeah… I want to go to Katekyo Hitman Reborn but it doesn't mean that…. I want to

die

"Akiyama-san"

I look up to the teacher whose looking at me worriedly

"Are feeling alright?" she ask

I warily look around seeing them all staring at me

"I heard you got into the infirmary earlier so, I'm worried if you are feeling unwell?" she added

"O-oh… no, it's alright" I said rather stammered and surprise

"Sorry for making you worry sensei haha" I added politely giving a warily laugh and smile

Pausing a little I was surprise…. To see them all… surprise? As well at my reaction

"Oh~ well if you can manage to smile like that, when on the past you can't then I guess you are alright…" she said as she gave me a bright smile

Making me blush a little on that attention

"Arigatou gozaimasu sensei" I said as I stood up politely and bow

"Iie Iie, Akiyama-chan" then she proceeded on the lesson once again

Sitting back on my chair I heard some murmurs

'_Wow, she smiled'_

'_for the first time'_

'_is that really Iinchou'_

'_I doubt' _

Hearing those murmur makes me wonder what I was like to them, another thing that doesn't make sense is that…. How in the world do they know who I am and they said I'm their classmate and class president… but last time I check, I NEVER KNOW THAT AND NEVER DONE THAT… in short I was so not inform… but hey… I won't argue…. I'll just go with the flow on whatever… this must be his doing, you know that mysterious guy that I met on the hospital, the one who can see me

I know he is the one behind all this, he might probably the wish maker that doing my simple wish… his making way for me to be in this anime… so I guess on that part… that make sense

Looking around trying to consume my boredom, its already near dismissal… I think this is the last subject… really, at my world…. I didn't get bored in class or what… but this….URRgGGHH is soooooo boring, after the kind looking woman teacher… another old guy that I don't know either came in and teach really boringly.. I mean, he's old…. Really he's boring…. I mean, I wouldn't get boring if I didn't know it already but…. This is simple common sense to me now….I'M ALREADY 3rd year darn it… I wish this guy just do jokes or what…to make it more interesting

Again Looking around, surprisingly I caught Takeshi's eyes, I saw him swiftly grin at me and mouthed

_O-CHI-BI (Midget)_

I vein pop on that, feeling full irritation as I raise my hand

"Sensei, I think Yamamoto know the answer" I pointed with a smile on Takeshi, Takeshi who's eyes winded in surprise

"What?" he ask confusingly

"Oh good, Yamamoto, why don't you answer the number 3 on page 120 problem"

"Eeeehhhh anou… haahaha" he nervously laugh as he glance at me, I gave him an challenging smile

"Ehhh eto"

**Two minutes later…**

My mouth were slightly open in surprise

"Very good Yamamoto"

Oh boy, I forgot… this guy is super lucky…. And the fact that he is not stupid… just too carefree

He gave me a teasing grin and peace sign

I vein pop on this irritation but sigh and give him a thumbs up 'Good job, loser'

"Well Yamamoto since you got that nicely, why not try no. 4 and 6… to see if that isn't a flunk" the Math teacher surprisingly said

"ehhh you're kidding me" Yamamoto exclaim as the teacher just smile at him, I want to laugh on though…. His reaction is priceless but…

Time to make up with him, just to be fair

"I'll do it sensei" I said as I stood from my desk and walk infront

"Ohhh~ Ms. Akiyama… I heard a lot about you from the other teacher, they said you are best among this class… but I never heard of you reciting on my class… until now… well… it would be great…. But since you are honor student, answer no. 4 to 15" he look from his book and then smile at me encouraging

"Can you do it" He added with a bit of challenge on his voice

"I'll try my best, sensei" I said with a smile as I grab the chalk on his desk

Everyone were staring at me but I paid no heed and look at the board… then after glancing on the book… I look back on the board then

**2 minutes later…**

"Done" I said as I put down chalk and turn, walking back to my sit with a smile

Everyone on the room were dumbstruck as the teacher gave me an approving smile and nod

"Good job as I expected, Ms. Akiyama" The teacher exclaim as some students applauded on me, as I just smile

I felt like I'm on my real class as well… yeah on the past when I answered a very hard problem against my really strict teacher… my classmate were all cheering on me on that too

The only difference is…

"Hahaha nice one" As I pass Takeshi's desk he pull out his hand for a high five, passing him I took it and smile

"You too" I said and then went back slowly on my desk

Yes… the different is… Takeshi an anime character is cheering me on, hahaha its kind of amusing and cool

"Ehhhh~, Aki- uh Chieko that was so awesome" Tsuna praise me with a smile, oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm sitting a bit close to Tsuna, he is sitting in front of my sit mate

"Thank you" I said with a smile

"_**YOUU~~~" **_I blink as I heard a murderous intent, I look in front and saw Gakudera glaring at me on the front sit

"SENSEI…" he shouted, starling the teacher

"I WOULD LIKE TO ANSWER PAGE 345, no. 1-20" Gakudera exclaim with his eyes burning like fire

I sweat drop on this, showing off on Tsuna huh?, I guess he doesn't like the fact that I was praise by him

"B-but we haven't discuss that yet-"

"_**PLEASE" **__Gakudera hissed giving a murderous intent_

Everyone on the room sweat drop on that, as the teacher nodded panicky in fear, Gakudera glaring at me he went to the board, smirking at this… I know he is challenging me

"G-Gakudera" Tsuna sweat drop on Gakudera's attitude

I stood up once again, yeah… I like making things worse, then I smirk and grab the chalk

"Sensei, I will answer page 400, no. 1-30" I said with a challenging smirk, I can feel Gakudera glare at me then smirk

"Are you challenging me woman" he said with an intense aura making a lot of student sweat drop nervously and back away from the room as well as the teacher

I smile at him rather coldly also emitting aura as cold as his… there are sparks fighting and colliding on the background as we both had a glaring/ smiling contest

"Like you would win Gakudera" With that cold remark, I smile as everything around me went cold, everyone back away as they did on Gakudera but now… they are all on the end of the room… not wanting to interfere on the heated battle… knowing that we are both dangerous

"Ehhh Chieko, Ga-Gakudera" Tsuna went on panic, seeing the trouble

"Ahahaah, wow they get along really well" Yamamoto laughs watching the two in a carefree voice

"Y-yamamoto" Tsuna sweat drop on this as Reborn magically appear in front of the two Gakudera and Chieko, wearing an Einstein suite

"Ciaoussu, let the battle begin… hoho" Reborn exclaim wagging a white flag with a grin

"EEEIIIIIIIII…REBORN" Tsuna exclaim and with that…

Chieko and Gakudera battle started…answering all the question on the book on the board

Tsuna who's trying stop it done nothing, but then he notice… Kyoko and Hannah who move on the front sit copying everything on the board

"Kyoko-chan what are you doing?" Tsuna exclaim

"Oh ah this… ahaha I'm not really good in math so copying notes from them will really help" Kyoko said with a feminine voice laughing sheepishly

"You know Sawada you should also grab a sit than gaping like that, you suck at math" Hannah added who's busy on copying the notes on board

"Ohhh Good idea, with that I wouldn't have any problem on doing homework haha I'll join" Yamamoto also grab a sit and his note and copy on board

"Eeehhh not you too Yamamoto" Tsuna exclaim then in a flash he saw everyone back on sit also grabbing a desk and start copying

And in the end…. Surprisingly I won…. Hahaha, well I must say… Gakudera is the real tensai… if I weren't on 3rd year on the real life I would have tied with him… but too bad… he knows nothing…. Yay me hahaha

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 6

"I can't believe that I've been beaten by a woman like you" Gakudera growl at me

Now we are all walking together home, Gakudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna

I just gave a small smile at this and ignore all his whining and growl

"Ahahaha" Yamamoto amusingly laugh at this as Tsuna sweat drop

"G-gakudera" he murmur

Turning in the corner, I saw them walking on the other way down, I gave small smile at them and wave

"This way is where my house is…well I guess, I'll see guys tomorrow" I said

"Ah mmm… bye Chieko" Tsuna said giving back a smile

Gakudera just walk away with growl as Yamamoto wave back at me and grin

"Bye Ochi-" I glare at him he sweat drop and immediately change it

"Chi-chieko" He exclaim as they slowly turn away

Smiling I watch their retreating figure then slowly my hands drop down, as well as my smile

There's a small pause….

You know, whenever I got a problem I'll just grab my laptop and watch anime and all my problem will disappear

When I was young as well, whenever my mom and dad fight… until the day they got divorce… only watching anime can stop me from crying

Yes, Anime can make anyone's feeling at ease and make you escape reality once in a while but…

When they're gone and the cd have stop, you're back in reality and everything around you… your problem, the facts and what happen is still the same and still there. In short it's just a temporally happiness… and anime can never let you escape on your problem, even like this… yes even if I literally got in the anime… it can't still hide the fact that, I'm walking dead right now

Yes, you could confuse anyone on my smile earlier… it's just that… it's my attitude to cross the bridge when I get there; it means I only cry when the problem is in front of me but when its… not, I smile… for anyone sake.

Yeah~ Akane use to tell me… that I'm very dishonest, to my feelings, to myself and everything

But the mystery guy said that I should accept it so…I should right?, I'm happy right now… very happy because…. I want to be anime world… who wouldn't want it right

Mentally stopping on the gate where my house should be, I stop right in front of Hibari… Kyoya, wait… why is he is standing right here as well? Confusingly staring at him, I open the gate slowly

I saw him pull down his book which he is reading then look at me, his peaceful aura were suddenly change and became dangerous. His slanted eyes glare at me which made me flinch

"_What are you doing on my gate, Hebivore" he hissed _

"Uhh" that's all that came out on my mouth as I saw his face

He is scary… in real… life

"I-I was, going in my house" I perch in one blow, seeing he creeps me out

"_Your_ house?" He emphasize the word 'your'

"Ah…y-yeah?" I ask confusingly pulling out my keys then looking up to my house, though my eyes winded when I saw

'_Wait, this isn't' _

Yeah another one hell of surprise, my uniform change, my school change… but why…. Did my house change as well. Where did he (the mysterious guy, wish maker) expect me to live

"Don't…" My eyes winded as I mentally back away and

"Make fun of me" I gulp as a metal tonfa dangerously pointed on to my throat, I look up to see Hibari's glare

"I-…"

"Shut up" He hissed, my whole body shivers in fear

I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared

_Klick kling_

I accidentally drop my key on the floor, which didn't pass Hibari's attention

He slightly glance at it and back to me

"So you proclaim that… that key, can fit in and unlock my house… you have a guts… do you not know me, thief?" he said and glare back down on me

"T-thief… I'm not a-"

"Grab the key" He command

He NEVER LET ME TALK

"_Grab the key!_" he demanded in much scarier tone pushing his tonfa on my throat

I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL HOSTAGE

I slowly kneel as I stammering grab the keys, he lend me inside his tonfa… pointed dangerously on the back of my head

I can hear him smirk as evil intent can be felt on him

"Here's A game, herbivore… if that key fits on my door then you can go in… but If doesn't…. I'll kick you out and… Bite you to death" hearing those familiar phrase shiver on to my spines

I never knew those words could be really scary

"Ready?" he whisper on to my ears

I bite my lower lip, I really really want to ran away now… but, I look straight at the door, I need to get in or I'll…have no idea… where I'll live, or…. Where will I go….WHY WHY DO I HAVE TO ENCOUNTER WITH HIBARI…note to self: on my world people who appears bad boy but cool in real life….ARE DANGEROUS people… I remind myself not to encounter other antagonist and scary character while I'm here

Please… please, let this fit… or I'll…

I glance behind nervously

Die…. For the second time around

I gulp for the last time and cover up all my courage

Its alright if I got hurt by this guy… then its alright …I'm already dead so…

I look down unhappily thinking that…

Right I'm dead but… this house…. This is where I live right and… this is where I can feel the presence of my home, I feel like my mom is inside and grandma so…

I pull up the key and put it on the door knob and…

There's a silence as my bangs cover my eyes

I slowly pull out my keys

There's a pause, I clutch my fist as I turn around and face Hibari

I saw him smirk with evil intent, I close my eyes tight then

_**SLAMMMMM~~~~~~ **_

I was slam on the door using his tonfa

I cough it out on the impact… it hurts like hell then

_**BAMMM~~~**_

He his hand to lift me on my collar and throw me out the gate

**THUMMMBB~~~**

Blood rolled down on my lips as everything went blur in pain

Slowly I just saw Hibari turn away and walk in inside his house

With that I just close my eyes

And let my body rest on the pain

*cricket *cricket

Leaning my back on the wall I stare at my house slash Hibari's house

With no emotion my face, the light on the moon is the only thing lightening up my mood

Its such a peaceful night

Yes… I'm still here, where Hibari throw me… well where do you expect me to go anyways?

I have no idea where? Going to Tsuna's is awesome… but I don't know where that is… as well as Yamamoto's and Gakudera

In short… I just stay here

Staring at Hibari's its has a resembles of my house… only its, bigger…. And has more window. It such a beautiful house, mom and dad made it wishing that it will be as strong us our family bond… though unfortunately the house is stronger that our family bond… seeing that my father is already gone and they got divorce

Sighing at this

Why I suddenly thinking about all this

"Urgh" I groan in pain as I hold on to the corner of my lip busted, I hold onto my stomach

Slightly flinching in pain I held out a small smile

"The pain is making me feel like I'm alive" I said to myself rather amusingly and I look down

Then I look back on the house remembering my determination earlier to open and live again on this house

I thought ealier that; I can feel the presence home and I think mom and grandma is inside

Ahaha who am I kidding

The house will just makes me sad

Its better I don't get in either speaking mom and grandmama

I wonder how is mom doing?... is she is still crying about me

I wonder if Grand mama is alright too

Heck I didn't even finish all the paper works, poor Katomi

And…

Akane, I wonder how's Akane… I wonder if she still hates me, but she is crying for me earlier so…does that mean I am forgiven… though…I was such a terrible friend to her …

"_She's a good for nothing friend that only think about herself!"_

I clutch my fist

"_she always boast around being a president enjoying the fact she's pushing me down the shadow"_

I hug my knees and close my eyes tight trying to push all those thoughts away

"_She's just a bitch who is freaking full of herself…. SHE'S SELFISH ARROGANT AND LOWLIFE…I… I couldn't even call her a friend… she so busy on her duty to even have time to become one….she… SHE IS NOTHING TO ME!"_

_**THUNDER BOOOOOOOMMMMM FLASH?...**_

I look up to the dark sky as a water drop to my nose

_**Drip… drip**_

Then it rain

I can feel my whole body became wet

Then later I became totally soak, though I did nothing but stare at the sky

The rain felt so cold, every doplets of it… my body shivers but I just hug my knees for warmth

Really I felt so pitiful for myself right now…. But… it doesn't matter, I felt like I'm in dark space that… only I am there…

I lean my bead on the wall welcoming the rain on my face, washing all my sorrows… but I guess its not enough

The rain looks like its crying, crying like it has a lot of problem

Crying like, it was bearing it since this morning

Don't worry rain, I understand

I was also like that this morning _(Me getting back on here on anime world and meeting tsuna and smile at them flash on my mind)_

I smile even though I cannot take it

I smile because, the mysterious guy said… there is nothing I can do

I'm dead he said

I'm dead

I'm dead

I'M DEAD

I hold onto my body tight as I dug my head on my arms

Why? I wonder why, do I feel so sad dying

Is it because it's so sudden

Is it because I was so young

No… it's something different than that

But if you look at it closely…. I wasn't suppose to die

Akane was about to

I guess, I save her life… so

I shouldn't regret that I die…

I'm okay on dying…. Because …I save Akane

Yeah, I save her….

Yes I die For a friend

For a friend … who love me… so…dear-

"_**SHE IS NOTHING TO ME" **_

My eyes snap open to that, as her voice flash on my mind

A stung my heart hurt

It echoes on me

Tears slowly rolled on my eyes

Now that I think about it, Akane hates me…till now…

So all what she is showing me on the pass days were fake, huh

Is it… really my fault why she hates me… I don't understand I-

Hmm? Wait? did it stop raining

I look up and to my surprise I saw, Hibari looking down on me so coldly, wearing his black sleep wear, holding out a black umbrella on me

"Hebivore" he glare down on me

Staring at him my eyes soften

"What is it?"

"You study in Namimori?"

"Huh" that puzzle me

"Answer" he hardened in demand

"Yes" I just blurted out

His eyes sharpen at me in annoyance as he grab my wrist, dragging me up harshly

I yelp and flinch on his grip, he lean close to me making sure I see his glare

"You are down right Annoying, herbivore woman" he hissed making me coward in fear

But then to my surprise he drag me in his house

"Ouch" I yelp in pain as he throws me on the floor inside his house

I look up to him feeling in pain… I watch him folded his umbrella and step in… totally ignoring me. He walk pass me as I just watch him… because I'm too scared to even talk

Then I saw him walk up the stairs….

There's a silence then

_**SLAMMM~~~~!**_

The door shut inside the room

I sweat drop animatedly…

What was that all about?

**To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 7

Hibari silently staring at Chieko from his window glare at her through the glass. She's been sitting there for three hours and she hasn't left, all though being persistent is a strong character, he mostly despises that it…because it annoys him to death, their determine look and pitiful victory… just annoys him too much.

"Just let her in" Hibari didn't bother glancing on that small figure because he had already sense Reborn's presence standing right on the window edge

"You know she's not a thief… and you know she did unlock the door… but didn't open it" Reborn said with a small smirk on his infant face

_Flashback:_

_Hibari, smirk on his victory… knocking out the annoying herbivore and drag her out the his territory_

_But as he was in his way inside his house, he was slightly surprise when turn his door and knob… and went out, without even inserting his keys yet_

_He look back at the herbivore woman sitting across the streets_

"_Hn, Idiot" with that last murmur he went inside _

_End of flashback _

Hibari swiftly turn around from Reborn

"Infant, if you are not here to fight then, Get out… I don't let any strangers into my house…especially…" He slightly look back glaring coldly at Chieko's small figure sitting on the dark street

"A Woman Herbivore like her" he hissed then swiftly walks away

"If you notice she's a namimori student… Class president to be exact" Reborn stated rather calm, he can hear Hibari slightly pause on the door but… continue on

Reborn sigh at this as he turn back his eyes to Chieko

He observe Chieko's face

_The girl is definitely hiding something_, Reborn knows there is something about this girl that is really weird…. He's curious about her

Very curious, _as well as…._

There's a pause ….

Reborn smirk at himself and tip his fedora hat down

"I can't believe there'll be a day that the greatest hitman on the world would pity and feel sorry for anyone" he murmur at himself amusingly and with that he walk away

Teleporting back to Tsuna's house using a secret mini base

The wind is blowing loudly…dark clouds can be seen through the sky…its already late at night…but there….

Hibari Kyoya is staring at the ceiling

Surprisingly not asleep

It's quite, not a sound were heard than the gusty wind through his window

So why?

The girl herbivore might have left already, because no one can stay quite like this…

_Tap! Tap! _

His slanted eyes immediately glare dangerously at the window thinking that it's that Annoying Hebivore but, he was wrong… it's the yellow canary Hibird… asking for shelter

Though as Hibari he is, his eyes soften and slowly sat up

He walk to the window and let the bird in

"_Hibari!~ Hibari~! Hibari~!" _the bird went in and land on Hibari's shoulder

His a little bit wet so, Hibari grab a towel and put Hibird on the table

After drying it up, the bird happily roam around his room, Hibari is not bother by the bird's presence but when his eyes unconsciously drew down, making him stare outside the window

To his surprise he saw a small figure, his slanted eyes immediately turn back into a glare

"Hebivore" he hissed in annoyance

He glare down on it, _it's that woman herbivore _

Walking closer to the window to have a better view, he observe the herbivore

The girl girl looks pale and shivering to the cold wind and rain though… she hugging herself, not showing any kind of pain or coldness

'_What do this herbivore even want to prove'_ he glare

She's annoying him, just seeing her presence and face annoys him

He hate that kind of attitude she carries, _what a-_

'_She's a namimori student… class president to be exact' Reborn's voice had been remember on his head… interfering with his decision to bite her to death_

"_Irritating Herbivore" Hibari hissed for the last time as he immediately grab an umbrella and walk out the door and stomp out unwillingly from his house_

'Tommorow…I'll definitely bite this herbivore to death' He glare as he murmur that to himself

Chieko was drag, unwillingly and surprisingly inside the house… Hibari's house

But soon, he left her there… sitting on the door way…. Inside…

Chieko who is downright confuse

She pause for a while or a minute or so… adopting everything what happen

Yes… she was quite dumbstruck until… she finally felt the cold

Forgetting about all that… she hug her petite body tight

She's soak and she can see her wetting the wooden floor and door way

Looking up warily on the stairs… Chieko thought of it for awhile

She hesitated to even move an inch… literally scared of Hibari

But seeing she doesn't want to shiver to death.

She thought about drying herself up

She started with her hair, she twisted it dry, combing it a little with her hands then

She use her handkerchief who's a little bit wet as well and wipe her forehead and arms

And then when she finally on the main part, which was her clothes… she hesitate but then

She reminded herself

'_I'll be fine, as long… as I don't make noise….wait, why am I worrying…I'm good at that?' she mentally talk to herself_

'_Though, I need to take my uniform off…because…I'll definitely get sick and I'm freezing…but… he might see me if he….' A blush crept on Chieko's face thinking what might happen_

'_What am I thinking, Hibari isn't a pervert but he is violent… I rather sit here half naked without being notice while he sleep…. Than he wake up as I am looking for clothes and warmth… I'm sure he'll think I over stayed my welcome and kick me out' A sigh come out on Chieko's mouth_

"Oh well… come what may" she murmur as she started stripping…

Now she is sitting on the floor… wearing a black bra and panties

She sigh at this… thinking this is sooo…. Wrong, but she had no choice

Glancing warily again up stairs… she stood up quietly, turning off the lights on the hallway

_He wouldn't mind, I saw him turning it off when I was outside earlier…. So that means he just let it open… for me…_

Chieko squeeze and turn her blouse and skirt dry then neatly place it down the wooden floor, she lean on the wall. Yes… she didn't leave the hall way next to the door…. Where Hibari left her

Isn't she obedient?

Actually she just too scared to move

Hugging her whole body

She shiver to the silent night and dark hallway

The rain already stop giving her a little bit of ease

She look up to the stairs

'_I guess he's already asleep… lucky him' she thought_

'_though… even I'm in my own room or house… I doubt I can even get to sleep' _

She look around the dark hallway

'_It really does, resembles home… cool, Hibari's house is the same as mine' Chieko thought amusingly at she chuckle at bit about that to herself _

Looking down to her feet she had notice she is still on her shoes

She flinch at this, making a muddy on the floor

She immediately grab her handkerchief and wipe it all clean as well as the drying up the floor… though now her handkerchief is all dirty… she sigh at this

The only thing that making her dry is now, dirty

Shrugging that off she slowly pull out her shoes, placing down near the door, She pulls out her sock and dry it out on the floor next to her clothes as well

Then she sat back down, staring at her clothes pile on the floor

'_it looks like I'm selling clothes' she amusingly thought entertaining herself on the lonely hallway_

She look up on the hallway …then to the stairs again

'_hmm now that I think about it… I'm on Hibari's house… THE Hibari Kyoya of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, one of the coolest anime character… this is school…. I would really like to look around on his house but… hahaha-ha ha… um, though I don't want to die… and' _Chieko look down on what she wears

'_I am in no, good situation' _

**Hibari's House (3:45 am)**

There Chieko is… sitting on the door way…. Half naked

There's a silence as Chieko just stare on the wall, panting and look freak out

Chieko was really sleepy but guess what… right on the middle of closing her eyes she…

'_NOOOOO CHIEKO DON'T DIEEEE, NOOOO' _

She literally open her eyes panting

She's sweating hard

Everything

her death… the way she die… and her mom and love whose crying, those images… is hunting her down

Playing again and again on her mind

Tears unconsciously rolled down Chieko's eyes

"Oh men….~ make it stop" She silently plead as she dug her head on her arms

But then, something slowly drop on her head… literally

Using her hand, she hold on it… and to her surprise she saw a bird

A yellow, ball looking shape… bird?

"Hibird" She stated silently as her eyes winded curiously with a slight of tear on her eyes

In excitement Chieko immediately wipe her teary eyes and look at the bird on her hand

"Hey there" she whisper gently holding on the bird

Hibird cock its head on the side, making Chieko smile

Chieko slowly pet the bird who is reacting lovingly on her gesture

But then bird flew up landing on the sleeper closet on the door

Chieko stand up and look at it

She saw a towel place there, its little bit small but its enough to cover Chieko's whole body

"Is it… okay for me to use it" She ask gently looking at the bird's reply

Hibird just look at her then

"_Hibari~ hibari Hiba-" _

"Okay okay… uh… shhhuushhh, please… um don't make any noise… or he'll" Chieko warily look on the stair and hallway seeing its safe and Hibari is un awake

She sigh on relief as she grab the towel

She slowly remove her underwear, embarrassing to say but… it's really needed because… as you can see, it's also wet and

"_aacho-" _Chieko silently sneeze holding in to her mouth

She sniff on her red nose, feeling a little drowsy

Though she shrug it off and proceeded on wrapping the towel on to her

She silently lay her undergarment on the floor where the rest of her clothes are then sit on the floor once again. She sweat drop at this

"I am really afraid of Hibari…aren't I?" Chieko murmur to herself as she hug her knees

Hibird just land on her shoulder innocently and cock its head

Chieko smile at Hibird

"Thank you by the way"

Hours had pass as Chieko just stay still, her eyes were all red… feeling sleepy, her head consciously drop down every minute… but she continue to stay awake…

And then when she felt light through the door and window

She heard a knock on the door

The knock, startled her awake as she look at the door

'_Knock knock' _

The knock went louder

"_u-uh…Y-your Mail sir" A nervous voice was heard through the door_

Chieko stay still quietly, not wanting to answer the door and her current situation but

If she don't… Hibari will come down and will see HER current situation

Yup, both option are bad but…

She's afraid of Hibari… than the guy outside who seems to be just a messenger

Pulling up all her courage, she slowly stood up

Hibird still sleeping on her shoulders just stayed there…

Chieko look at the door with a gulp, holding up the door knob before the messenger get another knock she open it

"E-Ekkk…, uh uh Hi-Hibari-san…O-hayou Gozaimasu" Chieko stare down on the frighten messenger at the door

She figure that the messenger is frighten at Hibari as well

"I'm here to d-deliver your…" The messenger look up and to his surprise he see a attractive young lady, wearing just a white towel on her body

The messenger blush on this

"Oh MY… I'm so sorry miss to disturb you um…a-affair with Hi-hiba-" Before he could even finish that sentence Chieko immediately cut it off

"Y-you're mistaken, sir" She said rather bluntly but blushing a little on embarrassment as she hid her body on the door

The messenger could have swore that he had nosebleed on that reaction

"Um, sir… can I just get the mail" Chieko politely said snapping out the dumbstruck mail man

"A-ah…h-hai" the messenger said still with a blush as he gave the mail and Chieko sign on the reception thingy or whatever and then the messenger left

Chieko sigh at this as she slowly close the door without as noise and lean on it

Holding the mail on her chest she blush

"He thought that I was…doing that?… with Hibari,…t-that's so sick" She murmur as her face is red as tomato

Slowly she shook those thoughts away and put the mail on top of the feet wear closet, then grab all her clothes and start changing

Back on her uniform, she smile… feeling much more comfortable

Now, she didn't have to worry if Hibari comes down

Neatly folding the white towel… she place it where she saw it

Then collected all her stuff

She look through her bag, unlike everything around her… what is inside her bag didn't change

As usual there is her black large note book, cell phone, net book, charger (both for net book and cell phone), pouch (for pencil, ball pen etc.) and reading glasses

She sigh on relief to see them all fine, thank to her leather handbag, it didn't got wet

She grab her cell phone (its white and touch screen), she look through the mail and everything and saw some of Akane's and her mom late text messages… her eyes soften at this

'_baby… eat lunch on your school okay… I love you- mom'_

'_Go go, Chieko! good luck on your speech- Akane'_

Chieko eyes went teary but shook it off she immediately put it on her pocket, all emotional she look away. Tear on her eyes she clutch her fist, shaking a bit she hold on to her tears.

She look on to her shoulder where Hibird staring at her curiously, she smile at it as she put the bird down on the top of the feet wear closet

"I'm alright… thank you" she whisper then bird cock its head and

"_Hibari! Hibari Hibari!" _The bird repeated chirp

"Shuushh… please, we don't to wake him up-"

"You're still here" Chieko stammered by Hibari's sudden appearance making her back away a little

Though she calm down seeing Hibari on the stairway with a coat on his shoulder

"Ah… I-"

"Leave" Hibari said rather coldly with his slanted eyes glaring at her

"Ah Hai" Chieko hurriedly grab her socks and put in on

She then bow onto Hibari

"I'm so sorry for the trouble" with that Chieko immediately open the door and walk out

Silently closing the door shut

Her voice were soft and the way she moves is gentle and sure

Not making any necessary noise that can irritates Hibari on his sleep

So Hibari decided to skip on biting her to death

"Hn" with that Hibari walk to the kitchen but stop half way when Hibird land on his shoulder

"_Chieko~ Chieko ~ Chieko" the bird chirp_

Hibari look back at the door

Then proceeded to the kitchen

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 8

After that encounter with Hibari, I have been walking around the town… not knowing where to go. I didn't know how long I have been walking but I end up on the river side thingy where Haru almost drown.

I was sitting on the grass staring at the water and my reflection

'_I want to take a bath….and the water is tempting' _

But hey I wouldn't waste my effort drying up all my clothes on Hibari's house, I'm on the middle of life and death that time so… no way I would waste it and get wet again

_GROWWWLLLL_

I'm hungry…

I hold onto my stomach and groan

And then I remember my wallet, I discover that my wallet has money

Since yesterday I have bought melon bread on the canteen when I eat with Tsuna and the others

But the money inside is my allowance for the whole week; seeing mom isn't…Here anymore?

… I am worrying about my food and everything

How could I survive… I don't even have shelter

Slowly pulling out my wallet from my pocket and inspected it and to my surprise

It has more in it than I thought, it has more than 5,000 yen (which I know the total amount of my allowance for a week)

It has 20, 000 yen and a ATM card name after me on a bank I don't know…

Puzzling on this '_I never had an ATM?' _

Looking at the card, its black and shiny… and yes the name is definitely mine

_But how?_

Looking through my bag once again, I look for something and surprisingly, I found on inside my notebook is a bank book. I was so surprise to see a bank book on my notebook because I have swore that I never put anything in it, or do I even have a ATM to even posses a bank book

Shrugging at this; A lot of weird things had happen to me since I came here, so I should expect this huh? Freaking out or thinking where this came from will just make my head ache

then curiously scanning the bank book I was surprise to see

"Woah" _I_ exclaim silently seeing it has

_2 million yen_

"this is unbelievable" murmuring that I look for my reading glasses inside my bag doubting what I am seeing. then after wearing my glasses, I look into it again

"double Woah… " I exclaim once again

"If I know that I have this kind of money, I should have just check in last night on a hotel or what, than staying out on the rain and on Hibari's house" I whine

"Oh well, no use on crying on spilled milk…. Better look for breakfast…I'm starving" with that I place the bank book back on my notebook and walk out to town holding out my bag

After eating on a fast food restaurant, I walk to school

"its still early…" I murmur looking at my cell phone's clock

"Well I could… take a shower on the gym shower room or what and grab some extra uniform, I feel like I stink already" Planning that I went directly at school

"I wonder if the school is already open…oh it is" I exclaim after seeing the school gate open, I walk in on the silent campus

"I guess, I'm the only student around" I walk inside and went directly to my locker

Do want to know how I know where my locker is? Its Girl instinct… hahaha just kidding

Actually, I had a feeling that the location of my locker has it same situation as the school, my classroom and the house., which it has the same location but….different status, ohh its really hard to explain but, all I know, where I know my stuff is, it's there, still the same place where my stuff is on my real world, I know I doesn't make sense… but, that really is the logic… I'm not sure though if it applies on every stuffs that I know but… it somehow works?

The proof is here, see?… my locker is here where I know it would be.

Another thing that I notice on this world is everything in here is wildly connected to mine, some of them though… like Hibari's door, I unlock it surprisingly with my key, so… look, I bet the password I know unlocks this locker as well

_Click_

_I am a pure genius_ … this world is just like mine, the only difference is…. There anime in here and things around naturally changes… so that I would be able to meet and associate with other anime characters … but I guess that make sense... wait… it doesn't, opening the locker… I saw all my stuff. My locker contain the same things as my real locker

_Now I know, I have a spare gym clothes here… aha… found it_

Holding out my gym clothes wrap on plastic, I look for a pair of rubber shoes

"Perfect, now I could take a bath… ahh wait… towel towel towel… ahh here, shampoo and soap… ahh here" Yup my locker is very convenient… because I own it, it's really a good thing that I thought about putting all this stuff here, even though on the past I didn't use it, I just thought that someday I would needing it for emergency… there is also some first aid kit here and etc. though old text book were replace by text book here…. Other than that, all my stuff are rightfully place neatly here.

"hmm? What this?" I murmur as I look on the locker door and lots of sticky note were there, like class schedule, cleaning duty and etc. I took time to read all the things

'_Wednesday cleaning duty' 'quiz on Friday-math' 'Friday after class attendance report on Disciplinary council office' _

The last one took my attention "hmm… disciplinary council office,that means… I have to report to Hibari this Friday?... but what attendance… ?" I puzzled as I look through my locker and surprise to see other documents and folder, I pick up the folder that has class attendance in it and there…. I open it and there I the saw list of students on my class, repeatedly photo copy and sign on the bottom. And on the paper it has a table, per column it has name, then mon, tues, wed, thurs, fri. The space were either check or has an A in it, I figure out the meaning was A- absent

I've been class president before, so I figure out I'm the who's submitting things like this to the Disciplinary council, but wow on my world we submit on the office staff…. Scary guy Hibari he is to have this kind of power over school, even I, didn't have this kind of responsibility until I became the student council president. Shrugging this, it is not a problem since I am a student body president on my school and I have been class president numerous times so… I figure this kind of responsibility is a piece of cake.

Stuffing the folder on my bag, I notice another thing I needed … and it's this thick small book that has Namimori written in it. Staring at it quite a while I had imagine how Hibari gave me this _'Break my rules and I'll bite you to death' _, I shiver to my spine after hearing that as I shove it on my bag as well… I noted myself to read it later

Closing my locker, I went directly to the staff office to get a permission to wear my gym clothes. You see on my school were not allowed to wear gym clothes if its not gym class, so I'll ask for a slip so I can wear them

Surprisingly the staff office is already attended so I went in to ask for permission to wear my PE uniform, giving me a slip, I bow to them with a thank you smile and left

"At least now I'm safe on Hibari's wrath, I can wear this without worry" I cheered on that as I walk to the gym's shower room then immediately took a shower that I've been craving for.

After a long relaxing shower, I am all refresh, drying up my hair I put it on a single braid and walk out the girl's shower room rather contented but to my surprise I bump into

"Ochibi"

I blink seeing Yamamoto on towel, a blush crept on my cheeks seeing his abs and tone body, wet and all

"T-Takeshi?, w-wha how why… w-what are you doing here" I ask rather flush

Then I look up to him, avoiding looking at to his body

"Oh hahaha I always go to school to practice baseball on the morning, I am here because I took a shower… and you?" He ask laughing in carefree totally didn't notice the blushing and awkward look on my face

He scratch the back of his head, making flush more when his muscle move, I awkwardly look away

"Uh… well, its really a long story, but I didn't get home last night so… I didn't get to take a shower and all so… I got an idea to take a shower here"

"Wow, that's a smart idea… but why didn't got home last night, weren't we with you when you got home?"

"Ah… well, like I said it's a long story…and you.. arrrgghh… s-should get dress now, I am the one who is getting embarrass on you walking around just on towel" I said while pushing him a little back on the boys shower room, with my head down low… getting embarrass

"Ahaha oh right sorry, I forgot my shirt on the bench so I had to get out of the shower to grab it but hey can you wait for me here… let's get to class together"

"Sure… sure whatever… just get in there already" I push him totally inside and close the boy's showed room door

I heard him laugh behind the door

As I lean my back on the door with my hand cross… my face is still red as tomato, giving a annoyed expression I groan

"Anime guys" I murmur with a scoff

"hmmph"

Waiting for Takeshi, I sat on the bench… did I mention that the shower room is located on the wide gym, where there is the court and big stage.

Is it me… or do I feel so hot, wiping cold sweat on the forehead I look around… it's a bit blurry…I shook my head off… fixing my sight to normal

"Oh I know…I bit sleepy because I didn't get to sleep last night…" I said to myself as I look around the gym, and then a basketballs took attention. I walk to the basket full of balls

"Its not bad to warm up a bit, to wake myself up" I grab a ball and dribble it

_THUMB THUMP THUMP it echoes to the whole gym_

Another thing about me that I would like to inform is that I'm much more of a study type person than sporty type (just like what I mention on the past) but… that doesn't mean that I don't know anything about sports or do I suck in it, because I am fast learner and when Akane teach me sports (mind you, she's a sports freak) I immediately learn it…. So don't think of me as a totally wimp on sports just because I'm smart

… but I'm not as good as Akane or am I well built. But I must say, I'm quite light so I can ran around for hours in a impressive speed. And throughout all the sports Akane taught me, basketball is what I enjoy the most …and I'm proud say I'm good at it. Though no one knows it other than me and Akane

Dribbling it, I started lightly then it I increases it

SWOOOSSSHHHHHHHHH

I ran full speed on the court, imagining there is someone blocking me, I swiftly move left to right and then I jump

Pushing my wrist

_SWOOSHHH THUMP dum dum_

I look at the ball who is now on the ground bouncing after being shoot on the basket

I grin, yup I still got it

"Wow" a voice echo to the gym and I saw Takeshi on the side with towel in his head whistling in impress

"I didn't know you're a sporty type, Chieko" I blink then I shrug my shoulder

"Oh no, I'm not…, my old friend just influence me a bit" I said while grabbing the ball and throwing it back to the basket of balls but to my surprise a hand immediately caught it

Takeshi grin on to me while holding out the ball

I grin back to him scratching the back of my head

"You know, we both just took a shower?" I stated following his movement stepping on the court

He gave me amuse grin

"Ahaha…_ who blood cares"_ he smile mimicking my phrase at the last time

I shook my head, with a sigh taking my position

"Sport freakos" I murmur remembering Akane on Takeshi's gesture then

I saw Takeshi dribble the ball but before he could able to ran to my side of the court

I smirk and _SWOOOOOOOOSHHHH_

Before he knew it, the ball is already mine and had pass him

His eyes winded at this but grin

"You're good…" He commented while running beside me

"and you're fast" I added increasing my speed after turning and ducking his hand

"But not fast enough" I said with a grin and ready to shoot but

THUMB

He block it with his hand, he grin at me

As I growl at him

"Ochibi" he chirp as I vein pop and when he is about to run I immediately trip his feet and stole the ball

"Oommff" Takeshi sat up from that fall

"Hey that's cheating" he accuse, I grin at him amusingly holding out my waist

"And where's the referee?" I ask holding out the ball while twisting it on my hand

"Ahaha I guess you're right but… oh sensei" he exclaim as he stare at the door

I swiftly look at the door which is behind me worrying if there is a teacher but…

"Hahaha made ya look" It was like slow motion when Takeshi pass me light lightning speed and grab the ball, My left eye twitch at this being trick so easily but then I smile… I look at Takeshi who is running to his side of a court to score, I grin at this challenging

"Oh~ now you are asking for it, I'm not holding back" with that SWOOOSHHH 

We played for 30 minutes, chasing each other, stealing foully the ball from each other, tripping and preventing each other to shoot or even score… without the rules, playing basket ball is awesome. So as we played and laugh and tease each other loudly

"You lose Takeshi" I exclaim while ducking and dodging his block to jump and shoot when I found a pair of arms hold me on my waist

"Ack" I exclaim in surprise as a blush spread on my face, I look behind and there was Takeshi holding me close

"Hahaha, got you" he grin at me while I glare at him then he took the ball and raise it up

"Oh no you don't" I reacted as I turn and face him holding out shoulder, I pull myself up to reach the ball on his hand but surprisingly that's a bad idea

"Ahh wait-BAMMMM

_Thump thump thump_

The ball rolls innocently on the floor bouncing a little and there, out is it view found me and Takeshi on the floor

I was on the top

"O-Ouch" I whine as I hold the back of my head, slightly raising myself up and there I found Takeshi, staring at me wide eye, his handsome face was close to mine as I stare him

He stare it me back…

I blink then I cannot hold it any longer I

"fshooo hahahahahaa" I laugh happily on his face as he blink out of his shock then grin and laugh out of me as well

"ahahahaha" we both laugh at this

"Oh wait, the ball" I remember stopping our happy laughing atmosphere, I should have know to exclaim that to my opponent so was more prepare than me

I felt Takeshi's hand hold on to my shoulder and then I just felt like I was turn and next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with Takeshi on top of me

"Hey that's cheating" I accuse

"Hahaha… its alright, there isn't any referee" Takeshi smile, oohh he likes mimicking everyword I said, I vein pop on that as I smirk

"Takeshi" I smile at him amusingly as I lean on his, his eyes winded at that, a little taken back but then I pass his face and whisper to his ear

"The ball is mine" with that, I roll him down

"Hahaha, I knew you're going to do that" and then

"Oommff" I was on the floor again

"WHY YOU" I exclaim then now, I'm on top

"Hahaha" Back on the floor

"HAH" I'm on top

"Nice try" Back on the floor, I have no idea how long we've done that but an old lady janitor stop us

"Ohhh~ dear, I didn't know there will be students here, early on the morning…ohoho young love, hahaha okay you two continue what you are doing but… don't get caught okay?"

The door of the gym were immediately close as me and Takeshi were silent staring at it then we look at each other and laugh

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

"She thought we were a couple hahah" Takeshi laugh

"We are couple… couple of idiots that for sure" I laugh then slightly sat up as Takeshi got off me

_DING DONG DING_

"Oh boy, the first bell" I exclaim as I look into Takeshi

"We have to go, or Hibari will get us hahaha, I didn't know we played that long" he said in carefree manner as he collected all his stuff as well as handling mine

"Ah yeah, that guy creeps out… lets go" with that we walk out the gym but before we could totally got out

"Ah wait" I exclaim as I ran back inside

Takeshi curiously look back inside and saw me shooting the ball on the ring

THUMB thum thum

I give a peace at Takeshi with a grin

"1- 0, I won"

I ran back to Takeshi as he laugh and ruffle my hair as I grin a him proudly at myself

**To be continued…**

_**Ms. President: (author)**__ Thank you __**sourapple2000**_

_For your review_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 9

Upon arriving at the class room with Takeshi, we had received few stares of confusion but we paid no heed and continue to chat about silly things, though as he went to his sit… I stop by on the teacher's desk when I remember the class attendance

I look down to the table and found the class sitting arrangement chart

"So I made this too huh" I notice my hand writing on the chart

As I continue to observe it

A sitting arrangement chart is usually done by the president once she or he is elected. She will make one and place it on the table for the teacher to know who is sitting where. So it's like a chart of sits where there is their name as well as their picture

Looking through the table the table I inspected the drawer

if this is connected to my world then there should be a spare of sitting arrangement chart on the drawer, because on my world whenever I became president at class. I always put an extra sitting arrangement chart on the drawer in case the original gets lost

I open the drawer and peek on inside… I can't help but to smile when I found another spare of sitting arrangement chart inside

I grab it and walk to my sit

Now I wouldn't have any problem checking attendance

"Yay me" I murmur to myself with a small smile

As I arrive on my sit, I started doing my job

Since I slack out work yesterday, because of all the happenings

I left the Tuesday slot open, this will be hard one since, I can't remember who's present or not… Aside for the main characters, I don't know them

"What are you doing, woman?" I look up and found Gakudera, Tsuna and Takeshi staring at my bundles of work

"I'm taking attendance" I look back down my work feeling a little bit trouble

"Ooohh… right you were on infirmary yesterday so you didn't able to check on attendance" Takeshi said looking through my shoulder

I nodded at him while holding out my temples to think

"That could be really trouble, since Hibari-san is the one who is checking the attendance report, if you got it wrong he'll-" Tsuna then gulp and went pale, I also went pale thinking that though

'_I'll bite you to death' I feel both me and Tsuna shiver as _

We both shook our head together and smile nervously

"Maa Maa, its alright… I remember some of them who are here yesterday… and if there is some we are not sure… we could always ask" Takeshi said lighten up our mood tapping both of our shoulders

"Are you an idiot, Baseball freak… there's no way in hell those guys are honest enough to tell them they're here" Gakudera made a point as we all stare at him glare

"Then what's your idea" I ask rather curiously

He look snobbishly away

"Like I would help you, it's your job" he said rather coldly, I sigh at this… really I have a classmate same attitude as him on my real world so… I wouldn't mind him acting like that… but its kind of irritating when you are in trouble

"Oh well… I better just, guess who is here?" I said while shrugging my shoulders ready to check the attendance on the Tuesday schedule when Tsuna stop me

"No uh Chieko, I'll help you, I'll try asking them to um eto.." I smile at Tsuna's persistent face as I pull him down a little

He blush a little on this as I whisper something

"if you really want to help me Tsuna, mind reading this out loud" I ask while showing him a paper place on my table

I wrote it while Gakudera is ignoring me and giving me a cold shoulder

Yes… I had a great idea

"oh okay…" Tsuna look at the paper holding it on to his hand as Takeshi glance at it

Gakudera who is looking away from the group just glare at the air

"Chieko could-you-please read out loud this-sen-tences that I wrote on a of piece paper, in front of the class? I would like to announce something as the- juuda-ime" Tsuna puzzle on what he just read as I stood up and chuckle a bit

Seeing how, Gakudera flinch and his ears move…everyone could obviously see he is listening to Tsuna's every words even though its his back who is facing us

"Sure thing Tsuna" I said while holding up a paper in my hand while walking up in front of the class leaving the confuse Takeshi and Tsuna

Though on my way I was block by a glaring Gakudera

"what do you think your doing?" He hissed as his glare stun through my skin

Though, I'm use to his glare so I just smile

"I'm doing, Tsuna a favor" I said with a smile as I raise the paper waggling

"Give me that" He grumpily snatch the paper away from my hand

"No one gets an order from the juudaime, EXCEPT ME" he turn his back away from me and headed in front

"LISTEN UP" He shouted to the whole class with a glare, making them shut up and stop what they're doing and sit

Yes, they are afraid of Gakudera

Gakudera read the paper

"RAISE YOUR HAND WHO IS ABSENT YESTERDAY AND BE QUICK OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL UP" He read as loud as he can

As Gakudera notice what he just read he blink

"Huh?" he look up from the paper and saw five people raise their hand up, shakily and afraid

He glance onto Juudaime, Baseball freak and the sadist devil woman who is busy listing their name on the attendance

The devil woman look up from her work and smile at him ever so sweetly making him vein

Shaking in range with his left twitching he crumple the paper

'_I WAS TRICK' he shouted on his mind _

As there Tsuna sweat drop getting how Chieko finally got what she want, Yamamoto laugh at this

"Wow, Gakudera is so nice to help Chieko out" Yamamoto exclaim

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK" Gakudera shouted through the class room

Chieko just smile at this

'_Who would have thought that will work' _

After class… I got I cold hard chase all around the school by Gakudera

"HAahaha okay okay, I'm sorry alright…I won't do it" again I said while running out the hallway

"Shut up ,I'LL BLOW YOU ALL UP...SO GET BACK HERE" Gakudara who's running in range ran after me

"Epppp, don't be like that…I could die there… and no running on the hallway, I could get trouble for this" I stated as I look back to Gakudera who running after me like a prey holding up dynamites on his hand as well as Tsuna who is behind him, stopping him from harming me as well as Takeshi who is seem laughing on the way

"Are we playing tag?" Takeshi ask

"U-uh Yamamoto" Tsuna sweat drop on that but then I look in front and to my surprise I saw Hibari on the hall why, beating up some man… he doesn't seem notice our presence so being a smart thinking I am

I turn and skid to Gakudera's feet causing him to trip

"oOOMPHH… what the hell wo" He exclaim but I immediately grab his mouth and drag him on the large locker who is like a cleaning stock room

Before I could totally get in I mouthed Takeshi to _'Hide'_

I think he somehow got that and hid also to the another locker and grab Tsuna with him

_**Inside the locker room:**_

Inside the locker room were Chieko and Gakudera

Theirs a tense silence as Chieko was looking back on the locker door staying still

They were fitted to the locker but they have to stick together and sticking together means staying very very close

Gakudera stay still as his eyes winded, he have no idea what got in to this woman but now… he could not move… he can feel the really tight space… and this woman's body is not making this comfortable as it is

Gakudera slowly look down on Chieko who is seem in tense, seriously looking back on the door

Though he is much distracted on the fact that he can feel Chieko's um… you know… the girl's big… round thingy in front

Gakudera gulp feeling all hot, Chieko's hand were on his chest, while Chieko small body were press tightly on his… this is so wrong, he knows it

"W-woman get… off me" he hissed silently glaring at Chieko with a flush face, Chieko looking up Gakudera flinch as their face were so close, Gakudera panicky back away his head but he end up bumping on the metal wall

"Arrghh" he exclaim

"shhuushh… Gakudera" He can feel Chieko's hot breath on his throat as he look down

Seeing Chieko hazel eyes with seriousness he slowly calm down

"What's happening?" he ask silently

Chieko look behind holding on to Gakudera tight, then she smile at him sheepishly

"Uh… well you see, Hibari is outside" She said sheepishly with grin, sweat dropping nervously a little

"What? You scared of that lowlife bastard?"

"Who wouldn't"

"I'm not" Gakudera said ready to get out but Chieko stop him by putting hand on his chest push him down gently

Though unknown to her the one that made Gakudera stop is the other pair pressing

Gakudera flinch feeling at he burns up red on his face

"Stop it… be a little bit more considerate…will you, both me and tsuna is afraid of that guy… so just let him pass…. I can see him on the bad mood, I bet he'll bite anyone to death without any reason" Chieko reason out seriously

"Hmph, juudaime isn't afraid of that freak" Gakudera boss around

Chieko sweat drop and

"I told you he…" Chieko flinch and went tense when she heard foot step getting close

"It's Hibari" She murmur as she stay still

Gakudera who lean forward a little, grab Chieko's head and lean her on his chest so could have a better on the outside

Chieko's eyes winded at this as can feel Gakudera's heat and hear his breathing

Chieko can't help but to blush, it was just now that she had notice their position, taking notice that's her head is on Gakudera's chest and hand. She can feel total warmth on this awkward position

Feeling Gakudera's hand on her waist and head, she try to calm down so she won't faint

And there she calm down, she sigh at relief as she just listen to Gakudera's breathing

'_He smell so good' She thought curiously as she slightly shift her head little _

"Hey" Chieko murmur

"Hmm?" Gakudera ask busy peeking on outside

"Is he there?"

"Yes"

"and?"

"He is talking Reborn-san"

"Ehhh?"

"Shhh shut up woman I cannot hear their conversation"

"_We had this conversation already, infant… I'm not letting that herbivore stay on my house… My house is not a charity home" Chieko could hear Hibari's voice and foot step seemingly walking away_

"_Well then, lets make a deal" Reborn's squeky infant voice was heard and the foot step stop_

"_I'll give you the battle you been craving for… and there is simple prize shall be commit, if I win you let Chieko Akiyama stay on your house and you win.-"_

"_I don't care what's the is prize infant, you're on" Chieko can feel her eyes winded in surprise on that conversation _

"_I'll bite you to death" _with that

A large amount of pressure come fort on every direction

Gakudera immediately hold Chieko on the harsh wind

And then Chieko and Gakudera bust out on the locker when all seem to pause and to their surprise to see

Nothing?

"uhhh" Chieko were dumbstuck as well as Gakudera; Tsuna and Yamamoto soon fell out of the locker room beside theirs

They all look at each other confusingly

"Did you guys… heard that?" Chieko ask

Tsuna and Yamamoto just nodded as yes

**To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 10

As we all snap out from that surprising event, we all immediately ran to the window and look around

"There they are" I exclaim pointing at the 2 figure moving on the fast motion, those figure are running towards the field

"REBORN" Tsuna shouted but then

"EEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII" He exclaim as he accidentally slip down the window, falling from the second floor to ground

"AHHH TSUNA" I shouted in surprise, OHMYGOD is he alright

"I-I'm f-fine" I heard a small pained voice reply on the ground, seeing Tsuna slowly crouch up I gave a relief sigh

Oh right anime people had great um… strength to hold up some kind unordinary things

"OOoohh as expected from juudaime" Gakudera exclaim excitedly as he jump out from the window as well

"Ahahaha, Nice Idea, Tsuna" As well as Takeshi, I sweat drop on this

'_Anime guys… are soo…reckless' I thought rather weird out_

"Chieko, Hurry up" My eyes slightly winded as I saw Takeshi grin at me and hold up his arms

Wait, he is not expecting me to jump down from that, I'll die… wait I'm already dead, and the cause my dead is falling as well… ohh noo, NO NO NO I'm not doing that

I'll die….I'll die…I look down…I can feel my feet get all wiggly as I stare down, my whole body shivers in fear _'W-wait, I'm not afraid of heights..s-so why' _ my vision slowly became blurry staring frightened down

"OI WOMAN HURRY UP" Gakudera shouted at me

"Gakudera lets go ahead" Tsuna said while standing up from the ground, eager to ran after Reborn

"Yamamoto" he glance at Takeshi, Takeshi just nodded

"We'll follow you guys right ahead"

"W-wait" I said right on as they all glance at me, I close my eyes as I jump from the window, I can feel my heart stop from a moment, feeling the wind run through my hair… I felt so scared on that as I felt two hands caught me

I pat and I pat as I look up seeing Takeshi's worried face

"You alright?" he ask

I look around, totally freak out, I bit my lower lip and look down

"Uh.. Y-yeah" Takeshi slowly put me down, snapping out of those

I look at them

"L-lets go" I said little bit stammered

They all nodded and ran to where Reborn is

As I ran, there's a lot of thoughts on my mind, my heart is unease as I can feel my eyes slowly dwell up with tears, I wipe those away

"I'm..not scared" I murmur to myself running fast

_The feeling of me falling flash back once again_

I close my eyes as I gritted my teeth

'_I'MMMM NOTTTT' I shouted on my mind _

But then a hand pat me on the back, my eyes winded at this as I saw in slow motion Takeshi's face, he grin at me

"Maa Maa… Chieko, its alright" My eyes winded at that as I can feel my eyes slowly invade with tears, I immediately look in front, bowing my head a little to endure my tears

I bitten my lower as I shakily nodded my head

"Hmm" with that he got my okay and gave me a cheeky smile

This is what I meant about, anime are the only one's who can stop me from crying

Upon arriving to the spot, we found nothing

Just a big hole on the field

"W-what the?" Gakudera was surprise as well as we are

"What h-happened?" I murmur

"Nothing really" All our eyes winded on shock as we heard a familiar child like squeaky voice, we all look at the ground and saw..

"REBORN" Tsuna exclaim then BAMMMM, Reborn kick Tsuna on the face landing safely on Takeshi's shoulder

"Shut Dame-Tsuna"

"O-oow"

"R-reborn, what happened between you and Hibari uh –sempai?" I finally ask

"Nothing really, Chieko" he said rather simply and then face me

"but… for now on, you are living with him" he said with a kiddy smile

Theirs a silence as we all blink

"" we all exclaim but Takeshi

"ahahaha, so that's what this is all about, you played with Hibari to let Chieko stay on his house ahaha that make sense" Takeshi laugh as we all sweat drop on him

'_He thought this was all a game' we all chorus on our thoughts _

"ahahah- but wait… why, kid?" Takeshi suddenly ask of curiosity

Gakudera who seem pissed off on Takeshi late and carefree reaction tried to stop him by Tsuna

"G-gakudera" I heard Tsuna murmur with a sweat drop

"Hmm its because, Chieko ran away from her home and she needed a place to stay" Reborn said straight forwardly as he jump out from Takeshi's shoulder to my hands

Catching him I blink

"Eeehhhh, Chieko you ran away from home?" Tsuna ask really surprise, I look up to him in confusion, wait this might be those weird things happening that my other self do

"I have research it well, you ran away from your strict grandparents to live back on your old house here in namimori but in the end, you didn't know someone else had bought your old house so now you have no place to stay" Reborn said looking up to me

I really didn't know what to say, but that explain everything so… maybe I did ran away here, and Reborn said… he research it… so.. that means… he is saying the truth

"Ah… y-yeah I guess" I agreed rather low and a bit hesitant

"But wait Reborn-san, why did you ask Hibari-san of all people to let this woman stay at?" Gakudera ask

"because I know Chieko will refuse to live anywhere other than Hibari's house" Reborn answer quite ease

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeehhh, why? Chieko?" Tsuna ask in surprise as well as the other two

I blink at this as I tried to think on that, judging on the story Reborn told there is only one answer

"because, my old house is…. Hibari's house" I answered quite slowly

"WHATT!" Gakudera and Tsuna both exclaim as I just blink at that, I look down on Reborn who smile at me mysteriously as he climb up my shoulder patting my head a bit

"as expected from you, Chieko" I blink on that as I look on confusingly at Reborn who paid no heed on his words

"But wait, Reborn… , if… Chieko is living with Hibari now, that means?" Tsuna look at Reborn at disbelief as Takeshi grin

"Ahaha, the kid won against Hibari ahahah" Takeshi stated

"USSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tsuna exclaim

"Shut up, DAME-Tsuna"

"ARrchh itaii"

After all that, we all went to the canteen to fix up something to eat… the guys were busy buying things as Chieko is just leaning on the wall waiting for them. She in the deep thoughts… especially on the part when she discovered that she ran away from home. She can't believe she ran away from home actually it's hard to believe it, because she was never a type to rebel on anyone so… it's kind of doubtful to know that-

All Chieko's thought were cut off when a melon bread suddenly block on her face

I blink at this and look up to see Gakudera's frowning face

"Gakudera" I called as he slightly flinch on that and he glare at me, slowly I grab the melon bread

"Its _Gokudera_ you idiot class president" He corrected as he lean on the wall beside me while drinking a Cola

I blink at that as I look through the attendance notebook on my hand and check out his name. WOoooww I can't believe it I've been wrong by Gokudera's name until now. Wow why didn't I notice it

I can't help but sweat drop on myself as I thought about it… this is what I get on relaying too much on Google… I'm a failure as an Otaku fanatic

"Ahaha, gomen… I kind got it mix up, Gokudera" I apologies as he just shrug his shoulder

"Really woman, haven't you heard my name on those stupid shrieking girls and to that baseball freak as well as juudaime?"

"S-sorry it sounded much more of Gakudera than Gokudera to me"

He rolled his eyes on me

"whatever"

There's a silence as we all stare at the crowded people trying to buy bread and food

"Ahh, here… I forgot to pay for the melon bread to bought me-" I was cut

"No its fine"

"B-but"

"Do I still have to repeat it twice woman?" He ask rather annoyed as I just stare at him, I can see him blink at my reaction

"You-" I blink

"Me?" I ask pointed at myself

"are… really weird you know" he said while looking away with a scoff

"… compare to other girls, I know" he added those on the last part quite low

I slowly look down at that, cutting off my stare at him

Compare to other girls here, I'm walking dead…So of course I'm weird

"Ahaha… you have no idea, Gokudera" I murmur with a bit chuckling giving a sad smile

There's another silence

"Why do you always do that?" I blink at that sudden question as I look at Gokudera's face

"Do what?" I ask

"That face, you always look like that… whenever we stop talking to you, or whenever we are in class… its seems like you're always in deep thoughts?"

I give him an amuse grin

"So you are observing me huh?"

I saw his face turn red in embarrassment

"Heh, don't flatter yourself woman, anyone could notice your ugly frowning face"

I frown on that comment as I vein pop

_**STEPPPP~!**_

"OOOUUCCSHhhhhhhhhh…t-teme" He endure the pain of me stepping at his feet as he glare at me who is now running away

I look back at him with a giggle, pulling down my right cheeks and sticking my tongue out

"Blehhhh~…. Ahahaha, tell Tsuna and Takeshi, I need to go somewhere… ja, octopus Gokudera head"

"WHY YOU DEVIL UGLY WOMAN" with that I ran away from Gokudera and ran throughout the crowd and disappear

"che" Gokudera hissed putting his hands on his pocket while walking away

I sigh as I look up from the ceiling, I am the home economics room and I'm… waiting for my clothes on the dryer

"What am I going to do?" I murmur to myself as I close my eyes

Yes that question is what i've been thinking all this time.

On my old life I was the student council president, 3rd year and I have mother and father who are divorce. I live with my mother and grandmother, while I rarely see my father… and now…I was hated by my best friends which I have save from falling on the roof top yesterday, resulting me to die… and live in Katekyou Hitman Reborn world

I was, revive? Resurrect? Brought out from the death, and has a new body… that seems identical to mine… but has a different life here in the anime world

Me here is a 2nd year student, president of class 2-A, known to be a really quite, she's ordinary and has a lot of mystery that even I don't know but I have to live up with it.

Yes, I'm in a one hell of a crisis, that its even unbelievable; and trust me If I haven't through so much to even see my corpse dead right on my eyes…and the fact that I met that mysterious guy who grant my wish…I wouldn't even believe all this things is happening to me… but… it all truth

I hold on to my hand and pinch it…. I pinch it again…. Then I pinch it using my nails, I dug it hard until slowly it bleeds

"but…. This is all real, I am now, living on a different world wildly connected to mine" I murmur at this as I wipe my blood dripping from my hand as I hug my knees

"I wonder if, those people who died… also, ran into this… kind of situation as well"

'_Ding'_

I look up from my arms and crawl to the dryer

I garb the whole new dried uniform and hug it

"So… warm" I murmur as I gave a sad look, I look down remembering my mom and the others I cared for, I gave a sad smile

"I sort off miss them, right now" I murmur as I slowly stood up and start dressing up

"O-oww" I murmur as I tried to take off my blouse, looking to my back

I had notice the black swollen bruise

I hold on to it

'_ACK' _A picture of me in pain when I got slam on the door and throw out the streets by Hibari flash to my mind

'_The pain is making feel like I'm alive' __my words that night echoes on my head_

I gave a small smile, as I look down to the other bruises I had on the stomach, arms and back… they are that visible or that hurt if you don't it… so its no big deal

Shrugging all of this I continue to dress up

Shifting a bit, I loosen up my skirt … seeing everything is in place. I grab my pe clothes and walk back to class.

_Ding Dong Ding!_

'_First bell' I thought rather lazily _

I don't know why but I feel like my whole body is heavy and quite… weak

"W-why do I feel so unwell" I murmur as I hold on to my throat feeling it hurts

I shook my head out, shrugging this

"I think I'm little sleepy" I murmur as I walk unconsciously

While walking I feel like my whole surrounding is spinning and I can feel my whole body numb

I hold out the wall as I can feel cold sweat drop from my head

I glance on the mirror looking at myself with a droopy eyes and red face

I was also panting a bit

"W-why do it felt so hot" I murmur as I continue to walk, I can't seem to get my feet straight as I walk on the hall way

My head feel so heavy I…

_Bummmpppp~_

Slowly I open my eyelids to see myself leaning on a well toned chest, I slowly look up

My eyes slightly winded to see, Hibari

I immediately took step back and bow down

"I-I'm sorry" with that I immediately walk pass him but

A hand grab me on my arms, my eyes winded when I found myself staring back on the slanted eyes of Hibari

There's a silence as I can feel myself cowering on Hibari's creepy glare

"Reception room, after class, Herbivore" he glare coldly as he toss me back

Flinching on this I tried to stand but I fail and collapse on the floor

I saw him look down at me with scoff and walk away

After that I hold onto my head

"I really ought to talk to Reborn to take the deal back, Tsuna… is right…I'm going to die on that house"

**To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 11

Walking back to the class room after that scary incident with Hibari, I had accidentally bump to another person once again

"Ahh Gomen" I blink hearing a familiar feminine voice

I adjusted my eyes and there I saw a very familiar person…staring at her for a while I finally remember who she is...its Kyoko Sasagawa

"Ahh, Iinchou (Class President/ Representative)" Kyoko exclaim

"ah… Sasagawa-san, I'm sorry I'm bump into you" I apologize with a slight smile trying to squeeze my eyes tight to see her

"Ah Iie, I was the one who isn't watching where I was going and… you can just call me Kyoko, Iinchou" She said rather friendly while smiling at me

I nodded at her shakily as I gave a force smile feeling a little bit pain

And then unexpectedly, my eyes became blurry as my feet collapse down

But luckily I was able to hold out the door to prevent me from falling, Kyoko eyes winded at this as she came to my heed

"Ahh, Inchou… are you alright, you look pale?" Kyoko ask worriedly as she try to hold on to me, I look at her and grab her helping hand

"A-hh yeah, I'm alright, I'm just a bit dizzy… b-but I'm fine, sorry to make you worry" I slowly stood up straight, trying to show her that I'm fine

"B-but Iinchou you-" She was cut off when Hana Kurokawa her best friend came right behind her

"Kyoko? Why are you still doing here, the class about to s- oh? Akiyama-san" Hana look at me as I smile at her and nodded

"Well, I'll be heading to my sit now, there is still a lot of things I needed… nice chatting with you Kyoko and Kurokawa-san" with that I slowly walk in the classroom

Kyoko look at me worriedly

"Iinchou" hearing Kyoko worried murmur I look back at her and gave her a brightess smile showing my arm muscles

"I'm fine I'm Fine, Kyoko…see? Hahaha ja" with that I completely walk back to my sit

Kyoko slightly smile at this

"I didn't know you were close to Akiyama-san?" Hana ask while walking to her sit with Kyoko

"I'm not, though…I hope I could, she seems to be a really nice person" Kyoko said honestly while giving a happy smile and blush

"Hmm, I guess she sort of change this couple of days…. She has loosened up those dark auras around her and…surprisingly those idiots, started to hanging out with her… so I guess, that is somehow a change" Hana said while gesturing at the Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto who is approaching Chieko's sit

"Yeah… " Kyoko said with a gentle smile while observing Chieko from afar who is smiling at the three boys

"Really… those boys are attach to her, like ducklings… considering they just talk to her yesterday after taking her on the infirmary" Hana said amusingly

Kyoko giggle at that while sitting on her sit as well as Hana

"(Chuckle) haha, being Iinchou's duckling would be really nice" Kyoko exclaim

"Kyoko you're kidding me"

"No I'm not, Iinchou is really cool and smart…so it would be great to be friends with her" Kyoko pointed out

Hana then cross her arms with a silly pout

"Okay now you are making me jealous"

"Hahahahaha" Kyoko laugh at this as Hana laugh at with her.

Continuing the conversation Hana slowly glance at Chieko, bringing up something from her mind

"you know, Kyoko I had an I idea…why don't we ask her out after class? I heard that there is a new karaoke bar right down town, it would be a great bonding trip to us girls" Hana suggested, Kyoko gave a bright smile and nodded at this cheerfully

"Oooh That's a great idea … " she exclaim while putting her hands together

But then she remember Chieko's pale face, her smile slowly turn to a sad frown

"B-but"

Kyoko look at Chieko worriedly

"I doubt, we would be able to hang out with her today, Hana" Kyoko said honestly

"Why's that?" Hana ask

"I think Iinchou is sick" Kyoko admitted in low voice almost like whispering it to Hana

"Eeeh, for real?" Hana exclaim in surprise

Kyoko nodded in seriousness

As they both look at Chieko who's smiling and laughing with the guys

"S-she doesn't look like it" Hana said with a bit doubtful look

Kyoko look at Hana

"I can't be wrong, I had touch her and…. Her temperature is really high"

"Now that I think about it, she does… look a little bit pale"

"Should we tell them?" Kyoko ask

Hana who's observing Chieko said

"Nah, I think the boys, should ought to know what to do… but just incase, we could always look after her from here" Hana said with reassuring voice while Kyoko nodded at this

"Okay"

I was looking down my notes as I listen to the teacher's lesson, I clutch my fist in pain as I can sense my whole body shaken and cold sweat slowly drop from my head, my eyes are all blurry giving me a hard time to focus on anything

Holding out my head with my palm I tried to bear the pain

Biting my lower lip I clutch my skirt

I look away to the window as I can feel my whole body heat up

"M-my head 'pat' hurts" I was panting really hard as I slowly hold onto myself

I grab my cell phone on my pocket and look at the time

"J-just a little bit longer…" I murmur as I shove it back

'_I can bear with this…its alright' _I look up straight to the teacher giving a determine look trying my best to hide the pain I'm feeling

Gokudera who's sitting on the back, rather bored on the teacher yapping in front, try to look around the classroom and coincidentally he found his eyes caught by the certain coffee cream haired girl who is panting in red face, she seems in pain

He look at her in puzzle

"Is she…. Sick?"

Yamamoto, who's writing down notes… had his eraser fall down from his desk

As he scoot down to retrieve it, his eyes unconsciously drop onto Tsuna who seem looking at Chieko in a worried face, they are talking quietly to each other

"Don't worry I'm alright" Yamamoto tried to read Chieko's lips as he look at her smile

Observing Chieko who is seem pale and has little red on her cheeks gave him a worried look

"Ochibi" he murmur

"Hora, YAMAMOTO" Yamamoto flinch at this as he immediately look up in front with a large anime sweat drop facing his teacher's angry face

"ahahaha, g-gomen gomen…sensei" he laugh sheepishly as he scratch the back his head

"Well you seem to know what we are discussing here, well why don't you answer page 142 activity 1"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh are you serious?/" and as cue his classmates can't help but to laugh at the popular jock's expression

When the dismissal finally came, I can't help but to smile in relief and stood up from my sit, looking through my stuff I can sense the three's presence walking close to me

I can't help but sigh at this and grab a spare bottle of water from my bag and wiggly walk to the window to splash some water on my face. Trying to look for my handkerchief I was surprise when a handkerchief is handed to me, I look up and saw Kyoko

Looking at me with a worried face, I smile at her getting what's her on her mind… the figure of Akane's and her face flash to my mind because of this as I slowly grab the handkerchief and wipe my face

Patting Kyoko's head like a little girl I smile

"I promise, I won't push myself to the limits, so worry not and I promise to went… straight home, Mom" I smile at this while kidding around on the last part

I can see her eyes brighten up and nodded at me in satisfaction

"Kyoko" I heard Hana, her bestfriend called her

Kyoko look back at me, giving a farewell smile

"I'll see you tomorrow Iinchou"

"Chieko"

"Huh?"

"Just call me Chieko, Kyoko" I smile, she smile back at me

"Hai, Chieko-chan… ja ne"

I nodded at her as she walk away

Holding my forehead, I nodded in satisfaction, they wouldn't notice that I'm sick when I'm like this… and I think my fever just gone down…To be honest I kinda saw this coming… I mean, who wouldn't get sick when you spent your whole night on the rain then sleep half naked on the cold floor

I sigh at myself hopelessly, I'm such an idiot… how could I not worry about this last night….ohh right, I was busy thinking that I'm already dead… so what's the point of worrying on getting sick

Checking my forehead temperature once again

_Yeah, I think my sick had gone down,_ I look at the classroom and saw the three approaching, my eyes slightly became blurry, I hold on to my head

_Then again, I could be wrong_

"Ochibi, are you alright?" I weakly punch Takeshi on his arm as I glare at him

"of course I am" I growl at him as he laugh at this, glancing at Tsuna I saw Kyoko wave goodbye at him

I grin at his blushing face

"He-he, nice" I give a peace sign

"W-what da… C-chieko" he whine bloody red as I just giggle at this weakly

"man, woman…. You're a one heck of an actress, I'll give you that" My eyes winded as I found Gokudera's hand on my forehead

"Though… it seems that you're fine now" he said as he back away a bit

I can't help but to grin on my mind as I hold on to my head

'_Man, I totally fooled him' _

"After you wash your face to cool down your temperature" he glare at me for deceiving him

'_or not ahaha oh well, at least I tried' _

"I'm that obvious huh?" I said while weakly laughing at him, I can feel his hand move to my throat to see my REAL temperature

"I see through your movements, you idiot" he said while whacking my head after confirming that I do have a high fever

"ooowww" I whine while getting dizzy a bit

"now now, Gokudera… even though, I'd like to do that too… her head is as dizzy a it is haha" Takeshi laugh holding out my head to steady

I glare at him

"Thank you, Takeshi" I said sarcastically

"Anything for you Ochibi" he grin as I tried to hit him but dodge it

I gritted my teeth on this

But then, on the hit on the head I had remembered.. something important

"Ohh shoot, I almost forgot" I immediately grab my bag and started shoving my stuff

"Chieko, where are you going?" Tsuna ask rather curiously

"Uh… sorry I…I won't able to walk home with you guys, I have something important to do" I explain rather fast

"Important, what's that?" Gokudera ask while looking through the window with a bored look

"uhh, well something about Reborn's deal" I said rather sheepishly with a smile, those caught their attention and look at me

"you mean…" Tsuna said wide eye

"you're meeting with…Hibari-san" He finish it rather slowly

I nodded at him

"Yeah…"

"Will you be alright? You are sick and Hibari is a creepy guy hahaha…do want me to accompany you?" Takeshi said with a laugh as I slightly shivers on that reminder

"uhhh well…" I look around simultaneously thinking about his offer but then…

Something caught my eyes on the door, they are guys on a baseball uniform

"Even though you're not kidding about that, I'll decline the offer Takeshi… I doubt you'll have time to accompany me" I said while pointing at the door

"Huh?" Takeshi look behind

"Sempai, the captain said we will have a afternoon practice" the guys chorus from the outside

"Ooohh.. ? Really, wow…sempai didn't told me that, ok ok I'll catch up you with you guys" Takeshi replied

"HAIII" they chorus

I look at Takeshi with a grin

"see?"

"gomen, I didn't know" He sheepishly apologize

"Its alright it can't be help" I said giving a smile

"Like you're the one to talk, you're on class duty idiot" Gokudera said while handling me the broom and other stuff

"Wait… you serious?" I exclaim

Gokudera shrug his hand gesturing on the paper posted on the wall

I slap my forehead at this, great…I am sick, Hibari's going to kill me and …I'm on cleaning duty… great~ just great

"Well I guess, this is the only thing I could help…." My eyes winded in surprise as Takeshi grab the broom from me

"we'll take care of this" He said with a grin

I look at them, Tsuna also fixing the chairs and Gokudera is wiping the window clean

"B-but you're baseball pra-" he cut me off

"Nah, its fine… this won't take long anyway" Takeshi said reassuring me

"Yeah, we'll handle this, Chieko" Tsuna smile at me, my eyes soften

"B-but"

"Urrghh, just shut up woman and get going,... before you got bitten to death by that bastard" Gokudera said while grumpily cleaning the window

I look at them in surprise

My soften at this

Anime people are really amazing

"Wait here" I said as I immediately dash out

"OII YOU IDIOT, STOP RUNNING YOU'RE STILL SICK" Gokudera shouted at me

"HEEEIIIIIIIIIIII CHIEKO" Tsuna also exclaim

"Hahaha she's so energetic" Yamamoto laugh

And to they're surprise Chieko got back few minutes later holding 3 cans of COLA

Panting, still on red face she look up sweating

The three guys eyes soften at her

"C-chieko" Tsuna look at Chieko who grin at him cheekily

"I-I know this i-sn't necessary b-but, please accept this 'pat' as my gratitude" Chieko pat holding the three cans tight

Yamamoto hold on Chieko's head with a gentle smile

"You're making a big deal out this, this isn't necessary, Ochibi" Yamamoto said

While Gokudera grab the Cola and drag Chieko out the room

"H-Huh..w-wait, Gokudera"

_**SLAMMMMMMMMM~~~~  
><strong>_

Chieko blink seeing she got thrown out her classroom

"EEHHHH GOKUDERA WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT" She exclaim knocking the door open

"GET OUT OFF HERE IDIOT, THAT BASTARD IS ALREADY WAITING FOR YOU"

Chieko heard him shout as she just pause there, her eyes soften at this as she bow her head

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…" she shouted then smile at the door and walk away slowly

Behind the door the three look at each other

Gokudera just 'che' and walk back wiping the window

Yamamoto and Tsuna grin at each other with a chuckle

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 12

I never thought that walking to the Reception room and to the hallway could be this hard

I hold on to the door of the Reception room as I arrive

I am sweating hard and my face is all red, I slowly open eyes and there pain crawl up to them

I gritted my teeth and push myself to stood up straight

Grabbing Kyoko's handkerchief on my pocket, I wipe all my sweat away and lean my back a bit on the door

I slightly flinch because of the bruise on my back but I paid no heed on it

Gathering up all my strength, I turn and face the reception room… holding out my panting and weaken face I slowly open the door

'_I can…bear with it, its alright…I can do this' I thought as acknowledgement to myself _

Walking inside I look around and found Hibari sitting on his desk, with a file of paper works

As I step in, he look up

Then to my surprise he ignore me and continue what he is doing

Waiting for him to talk, nothing happen….

So I sigh and I just stay there, standing until he look up and tell me what to do

I look at the room sofa… I never thought it would look so comfortable

"Sit" I suddenly heard, I look back on Hibari and saw him writing things on the paper works and all

I didn't reply anything as I just nodded and walk to the sofa and sit

Minutes had pass since I sited on the sofa, my eyes started to get heavy… tears form at them when I try not to shut them… I can feel total heat on my body but I felt really cold

Patting a bit I hold on to my body to seek warm

'_This is bad, my fever is getting worse' I thought _

I look at Hibari with a hopeful eyes

And as cue, I saw him place down the last paper works and lean his back on the chair

I blink at this, as he reminded me about myself when I was student body president

I observe him as he messages his eyelid and slowly open it and look at me

I flinch on his stare as I look warily in front of me, cutting myself on staring at him

"Kimi (You)" even though that's not my name, I look at him

He is glaring me (when did he didn't), maybe its just his sharp eyes

"I don't tolerate, stupid and noisy people on my house so…don't act like one" I flinch on the coldness of his tone as I just listen to him

Or maybe he is glaring at me

"I just have few rules on my house, since you are staying there- I politely cut him off

"U-uh about that, sen- he cut me off rudely

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking" he hissed with a glare

I immediately bit my lower lip as a surprise reaction

He's SOOOOOOOO SCARRRYYYYYYYYYYY

I was actually about to tell him that I would not live on his house so that he won't be bother… but I guess, he wouldn't allow me huh?

"Like I said, I don't tolerate _Stupid_ people" he emphasize the word Stupid right into my face

He never say anything nice huh?

I can feel my eyes blurry but I clutch my skirt at this to bear with it

"My rules are simple one: don't touch any of my personal stuff

Two: don't make any noises to disturb my peace

Three: don't get in my way

And lastly… break any of those rules then…I'll bite you death" he hissed the last part and glare at me really hard, making me coward on my sit

'_bite me to death huh? Oh shit' I thought as I sweat drop nervously forgetting all my sickness because I'm too frighten to even see if my shivers are because of my fever or because I'm scared_

"do you got that?" Hibari ask well more like demanded to me, I nodded at him furiously

"Then follow me" he slowly stood up from his sit

I on the other hand when I stood up got my vision blurry and got it spinning

I pause for a while and hold on to my head

I look and saw Hibari looking at me from the door

I slowly walk close to him

I look up to him who is staring quite a while

Then he turn and walk out as I follow

There's a silence as I walk with Hibari, he is walking really ahead of me as I just stay quite following him

Not only because I'm scared of talking to him also because I'm dizzy

I can feel my whole surrounding turn as I make a step and heck whenever I turn on the corner I feel like puking

Every now and then I stumble on my steps but I paid no heed and I need to stay strong

As I arrive on Hibari's house, he walk inside the gate and unlock the house, I soon follow

I look around thinking if his parent or here or what but… I found the whole house empty

I saw Hibari take off his shoes and put in the foot ware close and pull out two pair of indoors sleeper

He wore the other one so I guess this one is mine

I saw him step in as I do to, after putting my shoes on the closet as well

I follow him up the stairs

I didn't bother glancing anything since my head hurts so badly and I just want to sleep on the bed

As we arrive on my room which is on the end of the hallway, I saw him open it

And there I saw a simple white room, I tried to observe it but my eyes were all blurry

I slowly walk in since his gesture told me so and then I turn to Hibari who slowly shut the door and walk away

I sigh at this, yes… that so like Hibari

I look around for the bed and found my self collapsing at this… yes I'm on my limit…I…

Everything then went blurry and went black

Chieko is now sleeping on the white sheet bed, panting and sweating like madly

She has a very high fever and she looks awful

She's still on her uniform and she's rolled into a small ball, clutching her chest in pain

Tears form into her eyes

Hibari who is at the door observe this, he went back on the room to remind her that she can get out now to grab her stuff but he didn't expect to see her like that when he got back

His eyes sharpen at this

'_I knew there is something wrong with her… it must have been the rain last night' _

Closing the door he walk out and went directly to the kitchen

He grab the phone there and call a doctor

Few hours later, the doctor arrived

Hibari watch leaning on the door as the doctor inspect Chieko

After this, the doctor walks towards Hibari pulling down his stethoscope down to his neck

"How is she?" Hibari ask in a low tone

"Awful, her fever is high almost on 40 degree… I was surprise than you even got her home without fainting… she should have pass out hours ago on that situation and now her fever has gone worst…and I doubt it will cut down any minute…" The doctor reported

"hmm" Hibari glance at Chieko who's in pain sleeping

"this are the list of medicine needed to loosen down her fever, I already gave her the main and I would suggest to wipe her with cold water so that the heat inside will come out" The doctor gave Hibari the list as he bid farewell

Hibari who scan the list of medicine, immediately call Kusakabe to buy all this those

He walk down the kitchen and grab a ice, a basil of water and a white face towel

As he walk inside Chieko's room, he look down at her with a glare

"Didn't I told you I don't tolerate stupid people, if you are sick… you should know how to take care of yourself" he said rather coldly while staring back down Chieko

"G-gomen" Hibari eyes slightly winded in surprise when Chieko reply while opening her eyes painfully giving him a force smile

She is panting in red face

Hibari stare at her sating up, she's seems to be in trouble and having a hard time so Hibari grab her hand and slowly sat her up

He put the basil on her lap, as she look down to it

"Wipe yourself clean" Hibari ordered as he walk out the room

Chieko nodded at this

After few minutes Hibari walk back with a spare white shirt and a short

He place it on Chieko's bed as she was on the side bed with a basil of water on her hand

Chieko look at Hibari who just stare back at her

Chieko who is seem a little bit drowsy can be seen on her eyes

As Hibari walk to her

"Have you wipe yourself" he ask demandingly

Chieko shook her head as No

"S-sorry, I'll get on with it" she murmur as she slowly unbutton her blouse

Hibari was slightly taken back at this action as he immediately look away and he walk out the door

He waited outside for the girl to finish but he heard a thump

He immediately went inside to see Chieko half naked only in bra and panties…on the floor, with the face towel on her hand

Chieko look up to Hibari with droopy eyes

Hibari were totally speechless at the view, they both just stare at each other as Chieko was the one who first look away

"S-sorry, I slip" She said as just stayed quite

A blush on her face were seen as Hibari just stay there, Chieko who is trying to stood up but failed

Chieko then glance at Hibari as she look down feeling a little embarrass

"U-um, I could take care myself… and" Chieko said in a weak tone as she covers her body in embarrassment

Chieko heard a foot step expecting Hibari to already got out but to her surprise she found Hibari slowly carrying up to the bed

Chieko eyes winded at this but said nothing

"Have you wipe yourself already" Hibari just simply ask

Chieko just nodded at this

Hibari then grab the spare of clothes and handed the shorts to Chieko

She slowly took and put it on while Hibari put the shirt on Chieko, helping her out

He had also seen the bruises she got on her back and stomach because of him

After getting dress, Chieko immediately put aside her uniform as Hibari grab the basil and walk out

Hibari met up with Kusakabe on the door afterwards

Hibari went back to Chieko to give her the medicine and water…

Seeing everything is now done, Hibari walk out the door for the last time but he was stop by Chieko who slowly sat up her bed, pulling down the towel on her head

"S-senpai" he look back at her

"I-I 'pat' promise to 'pat' pay you back 'pat' to all 'pat' the troubles I cause, 'pat' I'm so sorry that I-" She was cut by Hibari

"Shut up and get some rest" Hibari said now on a softer tone as he totally walks out

Chieko who just stayed, slowly lay down once again

Staring on the ceiling she lay down and put the wet towel back her head

And slowly closing her eyes

And

_A lot of people in black were on the grass field grave yard cemetery _

_There was my mom, grandmother, my cousin and surprisingly my dad_

_There all there, my teachers, my classmates _

_There are all in black and crying _

_They watch a coffin were slowly put down the hole_

_I am staring at them, I open my mouth to call them out but no one can hear me_

_There a priest who is blessing the coffin_

"_or deal lies Akiyama Chieko, may she rest in peace" the priest stated_

_My eyes winded at this as I look to him in disbelief but then she look down on the hole_

"_T-that's ….me?" _

_SWOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~_

My eyes snap open, wide in eyes

My heart were beating fast as I tried to calm it down

As I calm down any second I found myself staring at the ceiling

I close my eyes with a sigh as I sat up

"Urrghh" I hold onto my head as I felt pain in it

Its already morning but I notice that I still have a high fever but unlike last night, it gone down a bit

My eyes slowly look up and to my surprise I saw Hibari looking at me through the door

Then walk away

I lay back down on this as I can feel my body's drowsiness

I hold on to my head

"I hate getting sick" I murmur

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 13

Chieko who had woken up few minutes ago after her terrible dream, limp up from her bed feeling dizzy… she literally thought that her fever had gone down but she's wrong…. It didn't gone down a bit… she's still in the same state, with red cheeks and tired droopy eyes.

Crawling out from her bed and standing up she finally realize that's she is still sick like hell

Sighing at herself hopelessly she walk slowly to her bag which is place on the table, her whole body is still burning hot and it's still weaken. Chieko open her bag and consciously look for her spare uniform (she has three spare of uniform on her bag that she got on her locker). She didn't waste any more time and change immediately to her uniform. She stumble to grab her bag and slowly walk to the door but block by Hibari on her way

"Kimi (You), Where do you think you're going?" he ask while leaning on the door, Chieko look up to him

"I-I'm going to School like you do" she said loud enough for Hibari to hear

"Like I said, I don't tolerate stupid people so if you are smart enough, you should know your limits and stay here" Hibari pointed it out while look down on at Chieko

"B-but I'm totally fine…s-see" Chieko smile and pulling both her hands up to prove that she is fine

"You are not fooling anyone with that"

"B-but, I still have a lot of things to do at school"

"I don't care, you'll pollute Namimori middle school with your disgusting disease"

"B-but"

"_one more word and I'll bite you to death"_

Chieko immediately close her mouth as Hibari can't help but to smirk at that

Chieko seeing this vein pop

'_He enjoys, scaring me' she thought angrily but follow when Hibari walk out_

"Didn't I told you to rest" Hibari threaten

"….." Chieko just stay silent as she just follow

she watch Hibari walk out to the door, Hibari look back at Chieko who stayed inside looking at him. The girl looks awful yet she still wants to go to school, usually students would like to use getting sick as an excuse not to go school but she…. Is forcing herself to go to school even though she is burning up

Hibari glare at her… making sure that she will not step out of this door

Chieko understanding this nodded

"T-Take care senpai" She murmur bidding farewell

Hibari who just ignore this slowly close the door and 'click'

_THUMP_

Chieko then collapse on the floor holding her head in pain, she is panting hard and her face is all red… her temperature went back to a high because she had consciously move.

SLAAMM

Chieko look up and was surprise to see Hibari glaring at her with his eyes twitching in annoyance

"H-hibari-sen-" before she could even finish that she was roughly carried from the ground and dump back to her bed upstairs

"URrghh" she exclaim

"If you try getting off this bed even if I'm gone, I _WILL_ bite you to death"

"B-but"

SLAMMMMMM

Chieko blink as she got slam by the door

She stayed on the bed quietly, trying to hear if Hibari already left

She heard stomping foot step behind the door then few minutes later, it went back and slam the door open

Chieko blink seeing Hibari holding a tray of soup and water

"Kimi, Don't you dare forget this day" Chieko heard him said while putting the tray on Chieko's lap

Chieko look up to Hibari and surprise to see him grin at her, she animated sweat drop to see very dangerous aura on this

"For you are going to work long and hard on this favor _for the rest of your life_" Those grin were turn back into a scary glare

making Chieko flinch back a little, she can see dark aura roam around Hibari as he sat on her bed

"Now eat" he demanded

Chieko flinch at his scary tone as she immediately obey and eat the soup silently

'_Wow, its really delicious' _she thought for a while as she pause and glance on Hibari

But she mentally anime sweat drop when she saw Hibari got back glaring at her like it was saying 'don't you dare stop'

After getting that message Chieko once again eat silently, she warily give a secret glance at Hibari now and then who is busy with his phone

Chieko try to imagine what he is doing

'_is he texting a girl or someone no no…its impossible, maybe its something to do with being Disciplinary Council Chairman' Chieko look down thinking after gulping down the soup_

'_Now I'm feeling all guilty, he must have been really busy… and now, I'm bothering him and getting on his way…' she thought as she stare at Hibari_

'_I'm such an idiot, even though I'm sick and all… I shouldn't bother Hibari like this, I'm such a burden' Chieko look down clutching her fist_

She look up to Hibari

"Anou, Hibari" Hibari look up from his phone

"Ohh? No senpai now?" he ask amusingly, Chieko who is taken back at this as she immediately added senpai

"Uh senpai" Chieko sweat drop nervously at this, afraid if Hibari will be mad at that but she saw Hibari shrug at this

"What?"

"You can go ahead now, I know you still have lot things to do …. So you can-"

"I won't go until you finish that soup and medicine"

Chieko blink at this a she immediately ate the soup as fast as she can and gulp up the medicine

Chieko eyes widen at this as her eyes watered

"OWWWW ouch ouch ouch" tears form on her eyes as she tried to cool down her burnt tongue panicky

After panicking in several seconds she felt a hand hold out her head

Chieko's eyes widen at this as she look up and saw Hibari's face staring at her intensely

Chieko flinch at this as a blush slowly form on her face then

"Pig"

Chieko blink, did she heard it right? Did Hibari just called her pig

Her left eye twitch

"E-excuse me, what did you just call me?" Chieko ask with a large anime vein pop on her head as she glare at Hibari

Hibari then smirk amusingly after seeing this

"I called you a pig… why?" He lean closer to the glaring Chieko with a evil sly smirk

"You want to fight?" He ask provokingly giving a dangerous aura making Chieko back away cowardly

"N-no" Chieko stammered nervously still trying her best she can to glare but her cowardly attitude got the best of her and made her back away in fear

Hibari smirk as his victory and scoot away

"I thought so" he said pissing Chieko more

He brought out his phone then dialed someone

"W-who are you calling?" Chieko ask after recovering to that vial incident

"The care taker" Hibari simply reply, Chieko blink at this curiously as she just stay silent and watch

"_ora? Kyoya-kun, you called… is there a problem"_

"I have something here you should take care off on your shift"

" _oh my, what that might be?_"

"An annoying rabbit" Hibari glance on Chieko who gaps at that

"Y-you're not talking about me right?" Chieko ask while staring at Hibari in disbelief

'_Oh my Kyoya-kun, is that a girl?' the voice seems to be a older woman's, sweet and gentle_

"Hmm… I don't know, oi kimi… are you a girl?" Hibari ask provokingly pissing Chieko off, Chieko blush red glaring at Hibari

"What do you think?" she exclaim as she was ignore by Hibari

"I guess she is" Hibari said over the phone, Chieko feeling really insult finally got pissed and decided to grab the tray to put it on the kitchen though

Hibari pulled her back down the bed

"Unfortunately she had not realized she is sick… because she is too stupid to do so" Chieko groan

"I'm not, I'm just trying to be helpful" Chieko tried to reason out but just got a glare instead

"So… I'll double the pay this week, just to take of this _girl_ while I'm gone, that's all" Hibari said through phone

'_Oh but kyoya-ku- 'click'_

Chieko sweat drop at this

'_Even to old people he is a little bit rude' Chieko thought as she watch Hibari walk out the door_

"Kimi (You)" Chieko look at Hibari

"C-cant you call me by my name?" Chieko whine silently

"Hmm~… no" Chieko vein pop at Hibari's sadistic attitude

He's pissing me he's pissing me off

"So kimi, don't you dare get out of this room until the care taker came" He said as he stood up from the bed, grabbing the tray from her gently

"Mata ne (see ya)" With that Hibari slowly walk out the room but he stop by Chieko on his way

"U-uh… anou" He look back to Chieko who is looking down on her skirt, sitting up

She is blushing in embarrassment and fever

She look up to him shyly

"T-thank you" She said

Hibari stare at her for a while

"Usagi" he really do imagine her as rabbit right now

"H-Huh?" Chieko puzzled

Hibari just smirk at this and walk out

"H-hibari" Chieko blink

After Hibari, went off to school, Chieko was stuck on her room staring at the ceiling with a cold towel on her head

"I think I'm going to die~~" She whine

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm already dead" she stated while laughing a bit

But as it died down she frown

"Making me feel much worse, isn't helping at all" Chieko admitted with a sigh as she sat

She is wearing Hibari's shirt and short again

She sat up comfortably while looking around the room

Her eyes are still blurry but its better than last night

She can now see how beautifully elegant the room is, its simple but very neat and maintain

She look around for her bag which she had move beside her bed, she took it and grab her brush

Whenever Chieko's is bored, she has a habit to comb her hair a lot

So grabbing the silver brush Chieko started unbraiding her hair then she slowly brush it

There's a peaceful silence as she brush her long hair

But then she was surprise to hear:

'_Dinggg~~'_

She blink as she mentally stop her brushing

She look around thinking what was that, then she remember… she pull out her phone which is beneath her pillow

Her eyes widen in surprise to see

"W-what is this?" she murmur totally in shock

She receive an e-mail from Akane- but that didn't surprise her, the thing that totally surprise was the picture attach on the e-mail

Yes a picture of her, sleeping on a room… with no bruise or anything but there is a lot of things that attach to her body especially on her head

She is unconscious and wearing white

"W-who, what?-"

'_Kring Kring Kring!_

Chieko's whole body shivers as her whole surroundings pause

She can't believe what she is seeing on the caller I.d.

Akane

Yes Akane is calling to her… here?

B-but wait she's dead… and Akane knows that so… why?

Chieko look down freak out on the phone

Should _i_… answer it… but- but

She might freak out… I mean I'm dead and… I couldn't possibly-

The phone died down

There's a silence on the room as Chieko hands shivers

'_Kring Kringgg Kriingg'_

Chieko eyes widen as Akane called again, she…

Chieko bit her lower lip and clutch her fist for courage and

' _click'_

Chieko hesitantly put the phone on her ear and

"_chieko is that you" _Chieko is totally stun to hear Akane's voice

I can't believe it Akane, its really Akane

"chieko chieko! listen to me and listen to me clearly"

Chieko mentally pause to hear Akane's panic voice

"_I'm here to save you" _

WHAT?

"_Chieko listen to me please, I won't be able to tell you the detail but for now listen…."_

I stayed quite absorbing every word of Akane

"_You're not DEAD"_

My eyes widen in shock

**To be continued…**

Thanks for these people's review

**Suzune Rina **

**Maso-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 14

What the heck is going on…I don't get it, I don't get it at all….

Akane said that I'm NOT dead… b-but that's impossible

I s-saw my body on the hospital, I heard how my heart stop…so how I-

"LIAR!" I shouted out of frustration, realizing what I had done I cover my mouth, oh no

"I'm not a Liar, Chieko… I'M NOT… I'm telling you the truth darn it, I'm your best friend you idiot"

"B-but I saw my body Akane, I saw my body all bruise up…I saw it all… my death and everything so… so"

"YOU IDIOT" I flinch on Akane's voice

Her voice were shaking and full of emotion

"Y-you didn't die, I wouldn't let you die like that…not b-because of me" her voice a cracking

I stayed silent totally speechless on Akane's burst up

"I-I know you have been through a lot Chieko, but please remember it… please… yesterday, was a fake… y-you know that… I couldn't, I couldn't possibly hate you like that… you and I are…sisters and…I-I have a mole on my right cheek, d-darn it Chieko, OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE THROUGH THEIR TRICKS"

My eyes widen in realization

It was slow motion as mind turn and flash back

_Both me and Akane were discussing about our friend Ryousuke's sudden disappearance_

_Its been the third time this whole school year, the teacher said Ryousuke had transfer school but its impossible_

_Ryousuke would at least tell Akane because she is his girlfriend after all so…_

"_There is definitely going on in this school, Akane" I whisper to her calmly while eating my bento_

"_Oh come on Chieko, you are being paranoid again, I'm telling you, you are watching too much anime"_

"_B-but Akane, can't you see the crime… slowly by slowly, all the captain of the club.. R-ryousuke"_

"_Chieko please… stop it, I-I don't want to talk about Ryousuke, I-" I can see a pain look on Akane's face _

"_I-I got to go"_

"_Akane" I called but she just left_

_I'm not paranoid not paranoid at all…the reason I join the student council to become the president is because of this… _

_Since the school were sold in to a rich mysterious person, the school had turn upside down, students in this school might not notice but I do_

_Since last year a lot of students disappear, ten of them actually and they are all senpai and captain of a club and heck even the last student body president disappear before finishing the school year_

_The school always said that the students is either transferring or got drop out _

_But I won't buying that, I'm the student body president now and I didn't heard anything like that and all the process and paper should pass to me… _

_Yes I always knew.. .there is something wrong with this school… I knew it and…_

"_Akane!" _

"_Get off me, NO NO.. AKANE NOO!"_

"_You nasty brat" _

"_JUST TAKE THEM BOTH"_

"_You scum hurry up, there are students coming"_

"_Get them in the truck hurry"_

"_So you are behind all this, let us go"_

"_Heheh now now is that how you treat your head master"_

"_SHUT UP, LET AKANE GO"_

"_hehe aren't we a feisty one, Kaichou (President)"_

"_Don't touch me" _

"_Tsk Tsk, I can do whatever I want with you, Kaichou… because you know, I bought you, I bought you along with all the students on this school"_

"_N-NO, don't touch Akane, I-"_

"_Sorry Kaichou, but this a must… see here, this is the future of new generation, it can activates your mind in 100 % degree and it will take you on other dimension, imagine that kind of power in your hands"_

"_T-this, doesn't concern us so leave us alone, we're just ordinary students… why us, this is a crime"_

"_No it isn't I have a deed of this school and to all students"_

"_W-what, What kind sick twisted deal that is, LET ME GO…I'M CALLING A POLICE"_

"_Sure, do it, Lets see if they believe that… hehehe, you and all students here are all my genie pig for my invention so now-_

"_You make me sick, how could you-"_

"_Use people like this? Heheh, why not, the military use me like this, so why shouldn't I use people like you"_

"_Y-you"_

"_But really, this is nothing for you to be concern about, it isn't your turn" _

"_N-No don't touch Akane, wait what are you going to do with her"_

"_Like all the students here, we are just going to test this and that… then there, if she survived she's lucky and my invention is complete… but if she didn't then… she died"  
>"No"<em>

"_Yes"_

"_Y-you can't do that, you could kill her"_

"_Don't worry I've done that so many times already"_

"_you mean, you killed all those students"_

"_Uhh no, I didn't the machine did… actually they just disappear, the body of those people didn't able to control the 100% mind and got suck by they're own and teleported to the world they choose, Permanently … so I really don't know what happen to them haha" _

"_Y-you"_

"_now now Kaichou, I know you are a smart lady, so shush and watch your friend make her simplest wish…"_

"_N-no stop I-" _

"_Ohh? Am I hearing a volunteer here?"_

"_I'll do it…in exchange of, Akane's life.. please"_

"_Heh heh Perfect"_

"_W-wait what's that?"_

"_That is the machine and this one is the hydrating system, don't worry, you'll feel like you are sleeping, but of course I'll play with you memory using this before you enter your world… because if you remember this incident you will never open your mind and let the power in so…. Good luck"_

"_Hey"_

"_Hmm"_

"_I'm the Student Body President"_

"_Yeah I know, that's why you are one of the special candidate, we are actually saving you for the last… but this is fine"_

"_I have a tough brain, because all of the work I've been through and the all the anime I have watch"_

"…_."_

"_So, dig this in your brain… weirdo…"_

"…"

"_I'll get back here, and win over my body…. And then I'll rot you to jail" _

"_How could you do that…. Chieko-sama, if…. You can't even remember my face, though…. If you can finish the story on the world you choose and transfer your memory data here… and then let me see my machine is complete… then I would appreciate it"_

"_Darn you"_

"_Now now, is that how a president of the student council should talk"_

"_Teme"_

"_Haha, oh well… oh… did I forgot to tell you, out off 100% you have 0.0000001 percent of survival, oh well…I promise to bury your body or pray your bodies death hahaha" _

I hold on to my head in pain

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream in pain as tears rolled down to my face

I clutch my head real hard

'_CHIEKO are you alright'_

Clutching her head, cold sweat drop from her body she-

"_CHIEKO CHIEKO"_

Chieko weakly grab her phone

"A-akane"

"_Chieko" She can clearly hear her voice now_

_Everything around her, seems to change to Chieko's vision, she felt a whole new strength _

_In the same time she felt pathetic _

_If Akane didn't call her right now, she's dead and… she knows that there is time line hear… if she forget everything she's a goner_

"Where are you Akane?" she ask weakly and panting

There's a pause

"_I'm on the school, right underground Chieko, closet to the first hallway"_

"I'll 'pat' go there"

"_B-but Chieko you're on-"_

"It's alright Akane… trust me 'pat' I'll be there… just wait"

Giving a determine look Chieko hang up

She stood up from bed but then she collapse on the floor

_Yes… now that she knew she isn't dead, darn that person… who trick her and played with her mind, He'll pay_

'_now everything make sense, her memory is still full of memories of her true life_

_YOSH_

She hold on to her aching head

"O-of all the time to.. get sick" She groan as she hold on

This is bad I have to… get in Namimori Middle School…I-I

I need Tsuna

'_Kring Kring Kring'_

Chieko eyes winden on that sudden call but she smirk

'_Perfect timing' she thought as she immediately answer the phone who has a caller I.D Tsuna_

"Ahh~… Chieko ah, its Tsuna I- um-" Tsuna's nervous voice were head on the other line

I grin

"Tsuna-" I exclaim but I was cut off

"Iiiiee I'm telling I have nothing t-to do with this, I didn't stalk you to get your number its Reborn, this is his idea I know its impossible because he is a kid but- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" BAM ThumP

"_Shut up Dame Tsuna" _Now a child like voice were heard and grab the phone

"R-reborn"

"Ciaossu, Chieko"

Chieko sweat drop at this animatedly

"So how are you doing at Hibari's house-" I politely cut him off

"Um… Reborn" I immediately shook all those and went back to the case

I bite my lower lip

But… I couldn't possibly let them involve, but in this state I'll- no, I'll ask for their help their my friends here and to my real world… they always been…so, even though they won't believe or what… my life is at state…. so

"Reborn I…I NEED YOUR HELP" I finally said it, it took some effort but I already blurted it out

"…." There's a silence on the other line until

'_You heard her' Reborn's voice said then _

My eyes widen to see Takeshi, Gokudera, Tsuna and Reborn jump in from the window

"HIIIIIII REBORN THIS IS A BAD IDEA THIS IS HIBARI'S HOUSE" Tsuna exclaim with a panic face as he was laying on the floor (he is seem to push by Reborn to get in)

"Shut up dame-Tsuna and try acting like a real Vongola boss and heed on to your familie's cry" Reborn step harder on Tsuna's head

"F-family, you mean… Chieko is in this mafia thing" Tsuna panic

"That's right"

"HIIIEEEEEE"

"ahahaha so we're here to ask Ochibi to join the mafia game, hahah how fun" Takeshi laugh after jumping inside to face Chieko

"Shut up Baseball nut, I told you this isn't a game" Gokudera shouted

"T-Takeshi" Chieko murmur

"Yo Chibi" Takeshi greeted with a grin

"H-how did you-"

"We came to check up on you, Baka~" Gokudera tease

"That's right" Reborn said jumping on Takeshi's shoulder

"Am I the only one bothered that we are sneaking in Hibari-san's house and skipping school?" Tsuna whine on the background

"putting that whole fever thing aside… what's wrong Chieko, what happened" Reborn suddenly turn and look on Chieko on a serious look

Chieko who notice this gave a straight face, her face is weaken because of the fever but she bear with it

"I need your help, Reborn…I-" She look down a bit hesitant but… seeing them all listening she finally found the words to say

"I..I

-….I'm going to die" she admitted quite loudly

**There's silence…**

"" the three boys exclaim as the archobaleno stood still

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 15

A man on a lab coat gave a weird looking grin on his face as he stare down his finest creation…. His creation that will bring a whole new generation, his name is Renon, Professor Renon. A scientist who is working on the military for years. All his family were decease and now… he had gone mad

"Hahaha" a small creepy chuckle is heard from him as he look down on a girl who is sleeping with his finest creation on her head

"Little girl…. You have no idea, how lucky you are…. To the try the latest invention not anyone could uphold" he grin holding the girl's face

"Kaichou, I know I have told you what this thing can do… but do you know what's its purpose…. Well now that I think about it…I don't really know hahahahaha"

He insanely mad as he turnaround from the girl

"But… hey, once this is complete…. I'll be rich and I'll get my daughter back… Lila… Lila will come back to me… she will… and she will be really proud, she'll get to try my creation… and she'll go to the world she wanted… anywhere on cartoons, on anime, on drama any world the man can create on using their imagination"

Pulling down a chart with a anime pictures, cartoons and movies well known on our world

"Pity, those authors didn't know that when they use their brain to create…. They'll create a whole new dimension of it…. Idiot fools…. They have activate their minds and hold on the powers but they didn't see through it" he stated shrugging his shoulder

"but I… on the other hand is different…I had discover the other world….the world that you can enter….and live like your own life… you can go there… and enter your dream, get to meet up with the character that you know in your heart is alive…. And my creation will help you" he slowly walk back to the girl, grinning at her sleeping figure

"Anywhere, you can go… I'll prepare a path for you to get in and meet them, you'll get to play the game on that dimension…you'll live there and then get back to share all your experience… yes that's dimension travel but hey… I know you students, just loves to go there… that is what you youngster's simplest wish right, that's why you are all happy on those stuff you watch and play…., yes… you think of this as a game and the only thing you needed to do is… activate your brain 100% and enter that world you pick…. And with that you can finally control your soul and put it on the here on my machine I'll customize your character, memory and everything…. Until… you finally arrive there….. your body will stay here…. And you'll live there… until…. You come back here, its like a… hmm what you called this… visual game or something something, only… that its real and not hologram" tapping a bit the head machine on the girl's head

"Easy right, now your only participation Kaichou, is to forget here and give us a little space right here on your brain…. Live up to what I see…. Believe that you already dead and now living to the world that is real… and, get back" he grin happily

"Ohh right, I forgot to tell you… there's a good reason why the brain only activates 30%, there's a high chance that you will die on the process because I haven't invented the brain control system…. So… there's a high possibility your body here… along with your brain blow up …. And if that happens… you'll get stuck there, forever, like those other student…. But hey… its fun there isn't it…. So if ever you disappear… its okay…. I brought you a whole life there… you can now call me god hahahaah" he laugh once again

"Maybe I should decide what's my machine name huh Kaichou,… what about MyS-W" he smile at the girl

"Sounds good huh, its stand for My Simplest Wish, now now…. Don't say that its too simple its good… I made it simple so that the kids your age could remember" the mad scientist said happily then

"Professor?"

"Yes? My dear assistant" the crazy scientist smile happily while greeting his assistant also on lap gown

"T-the… system are all prepared…. The memory chip that you created to mix up with the girl's memory its already activated… she is currently encountering it right now…. We're on hold of her conscious and-" she was cut out

"Ohhh~ good… let me see her current situation" Renon said

"Hai Professor, Screen~" his assistant said then a big screen slowly slide down on the large empty white room

"Ohh~, cute… there she is….." Renon exclaim while watching the whole scene

There Chieko was on the screen

"Mmmmmmmkhhhhh" Renon and his assistant glance on the other girl Akane who is pin on the wall with a metal machine holding on to her wrist and ankle, there is also a metal covering her mouth

"Ohh~ you are still alive?" Prof. Renon ask amusingly on the girl

He snap his finger as the metal on the girl's mouth slide down

"W-who are you, arck WHY AM I TIED LIKE THIS…LET ME GO," Akane shouted in range

"Ohh~ feisty like her best friend, I like that"

Akane eyes widen at this

"W-hat, who… You mean Chieko?"

"Who else" Akane went to furious

"W-where is she, h-how did you know her…TELL ME YOU CREEPY WEIRDO"

"Oww, you know… you two best friend have a lot of common"

"WHERE IS SHE"

"She's right here, if you are not blind"

Akane eyes widen to see Chieko sleeping with a lot of wires attach painfully to her body

"YOU…WHAT DO YOU DO TO HER?" She shouted

"Man you are so noisy….I don't need to explain to you, Marishka" Renon snap his finger once again and Marishka (his assistant) click the remote for the machine restraining Akane and closes the metal on her mouth

"MMMHHHHH" Akane exclaim struggling on the wall

"You see girl… this has nothing to do with you… just pretend that this is a dream and be naïve" Prof. Renon said with smirk as turn his back from her

Akane range louder

"MMMMMMMHHHH" she tried to shout

Prof. Renon can't help but to grin at those furtile effort

Giving a sadist smile he turn his head a bit

"But if you really need to know… your friend save you and now… she'll die because of you" with a smirk Prof. Renon enjoy how shock Akane looked when he told him that

"But… pray a lot…. And hope she live… there is a percentage for her to live… so don't think of me as a bad guy… I wouldn't let her test this if she have low percentage of survival… oh wait, I do hahaha" he laugh with a grin

Akane who seem frighten were near tears and looked at Chieko

'_C-chieko you idiot… w-why' _

"Oh by the way, I'm Prof. Renon… your headmaster and your owner.,.. if you didn't know and for your info if this won't work out and your friend die… you'll be the next representative" Prof. Renon said while walking near Akane then he smile seeing the girl's red face in anger tears and frightened

"Oh by the way, do you who's Ryousuke guy?" Prof. Rennon smile, Akane pause a second

"you see…I was wondering where will I… put his corpse?...Its rotting dead on the closet" he smile evilly as Akane eyes widen at this

Tears slowly rolled on her face as she finally broke down crying

"Now now, there there" Prof. Renon pat the girl's head

As Akane struggle it off giving a hatred look on her eyes

Prof. Renon grin at this

"Yes…I like that look, keep it up and you'll survive longer" with that Prof. Renon walk away back to the screen and watch Chieko

"_She's a good for nothing friend that only think about herself, she always boast around being a president enjoying the fact she's pushing me down the shadow… She's just a bitch who is freaking full of herself…. SHE'S SELFISH ARROGANT AND LOWLIFE…I… I couldn't even call her a friend… she so busy on her duty to even have time to become one….she… SHE IS NOTHING TO ME!"_

Prof. Renon laugh unconsciously watching on the screen, he is enjoying it

"Aren't I a good movie maker or what haha…and it took mr all night to think of that dialogue hehe" he said amusingly as he mockingly eat a pop corn while sitting on his chair despite while Akane watch in loneliness and frustration the whole scene… she can't stand to watch seeing Chieko broke down like that…she's hurting inside she knows…This guy, this guy is so evil…. He's a demon, how could, how could he play around with people's emotion like that

Tears rolled down on Akane's face as she watch Chieko helplessly

'_C-chieko…t-that's not me' she thought _

She feel hurt seeing Chieko like that

Akane then shift her view to that mad scientist

_Unable to speak she shouted on her thought while struggling out the metal machine retraining her_

'_PLEASE STOP IT…STOP IT'_

Akane cried and cried as she try to break free but fail

She felt helpless, useless

She look up to Chieko, she glare back to SCIENTIST  
><em>'YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS' <em>

"" she repeated shook herself loose, anger totally consume her

But Prof. Renon only do is glance at her

"Ohh?... is there is something wrong girl?.." Prof. Renon stood up and walk to Akane

Grinning at her

"Ohh~ I see what you are talking about… your mole on your left cheek, I totally didn't notice that when I program the memory" Prof. Renon look back the screen

'_A-akane' Chieko's cracking voice echo to the whole lab_

AKane look up to the screen as well, seeing Chieko's pain face of betrayal yet… loneliness

"Mmmmhhh" Akane's eye tear up then her eyes widen to see her identical self on the screen about to fall on the roof and save by Chieko

'_CHIEKO!' _

_Her eyes widen as her whole body seem to loss soul seeing Chieko slowly fall to the roof top _

'"_OH MY GOD SOMEONE FALL ON THE ROOF"_

"_CALL AN AMBULANCE"_

Akane couldn't move seeing this, she can't take it… she can't take seeing that…

b-but Chieko, Chieko might have broken down now … this is … inhuman…THIS IS

Akane immediately shift her head to Prof. Renon and started rampaging again

"MHHHHHROGGGGGG GRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH" She gone wild totally want to attack him but she can't but she's angered right now… what kind of sick mind this person has..he's a MONSTER …HOW COULD HE HOW COULD HE

"Oh puh lease… relax, its not like your friend died already… look, she's totally fine, that's all just sub story I've made to open up her mind to gain 100% capacity" Prof. Renon explain as he slowly walk toward the sleeping Chieko

"Professor Renon…Its time" his Assitant Marishka reported

Prof. Renon grin excitedly

"Then prepare the turbo booster, Generator and 50,000, 000 volts" he ordered excitedly with a grin as numerous assistant, workers, employee started running around doing orders

The big screen gone black and replace by a percentage bar

'_45% it says_

Prof. Renon grin at the brains capacity increase

"Yes…YeeeSS"

'_47 %' _

"TURBO BOOSTER, SET ACTIVATE" _**BOOSSHHH **__co-worker shouted as one of the large wire connected to MyS-W were activated and A LARGE AMOUNT OF ELECTRICITY FLOW THROUGH IT_

Chieko's body move up on the impact of the electricity on her mind, her whole body consume by electricity

'59%'

Toot…tootttt…..tooot….tooot….tooooo…tooooooooo

The heart perimeter increase its beat as light flashes through the system

"MORE POWER" Prof. RENON gritted

As the co-corkers rapidly move fast

"GENERATOR SET…ACTIVATE" another wire glowed and flash to a the large wire and pass through MyS-W in much intensity making Chieko's body continuously lift from the bed and SHAKE ON THE POWER

TOooot..tooottt..tooot….tooot…toot…toot…toot

Her hear increase and increase

_FLASH FLASH CRACK_

Even the lab continuously shake and lights slowly flicker on and out on the overwhelm POWER

'_CHIEKO!' Akane shouted on her mind seeing what they are doing to Chieko _

_Her body… her body is loosing… THEY ARE KILLING HER_

'_80%' _

Prof. Renon look at the screen then

"A LITTLE MORE…MORE POWER…MORE POWER AND SHE'LL GET IT…THE 100% ACTIVITY"

"SO MOREEEEEE" he shouted as co-worker doubled their speed and contain their last power

"5 MILLION VOLTES..SET…ACTIVATE"

****

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<br>**Everything went wild and crushes on the electricity's POWER

Its intense and POWERFUL

Chieko's body lift up, her hair FLOW UP CONSUMING ENERGY, her eyes open up in PAIN all though she's unconscious, veins appear on her head on so much strain and power… its like she is blowing up

"" its body shouted on its own

"YESSSSS YESSSSS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Prof. Renon shouted manically as he watch Chieko gone wild, laughing he rejoice the percentage meter going up

'_98%'_

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHIEKO' Akane shouted as the electricity and all machines went wild and malfunction_

CLACK

The metal machine restraining her break loose

Making her fall on the ground

"ACKRRGHH" she exclaim

She look up and saw Chieko

"CHIEKOOOOOO" she push her self up and ran at Chieko, She literally got blown away on the explosion

_Toottootoootoootootoooot that's how Chieko heart beat and _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM  
><strong>

There's a silence …..as there is smoke everywhere

After that explosion, everything went back and went calm

Prof. Renon who also got blown on the explosion slowly stood up and look at happen and saw

Chieko floating on the mid air like on space, her body is glowing, she's now asleep and calm

Her heart also on the normal state…

They are all dumbfounded at this

There's a pause as everyone tried to observe what happened

'_(100%) Hundred percent completed' as the computer voice out that _

_All of them stood still until Prof. Renon burst out_

"YES MY CREATION…A SUCCESS A SUCCESS…THE FIRST LIFE BEING TO TRAVEL..THIS GIRL yes..~" He walk up to Chieko floating in mid air, touching her lovingly

"You have created my dream, Chieko-my dear…..You are the one… " with that grin, he immediately got hype up

"EVERYONE…PREPARE THE MIND CONTROL…SCREEN AND" the whole area once again became busy on the boss's ordered as he lovely caress Chieko

"M-my perfect one" he smile lovingly then

"CHIEKOOOOOO" Akane ran up to Chieko and BAMMM

She kick Prof. Renon away

"C-Chieko… Chieko" Tears form on Akane's face a she hold up Chieko

Prof. Renon glare piercingly on Akane

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PERFECT ONE…GUARDS" **_

Before Akane could fight through it, she was immediately captured by some toned man

"ARGHHHH LET ME GO..CHIEKO"

"Get that thrash away from here"

"ARGHH YOU BAS-TARD…YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS"

As Akane was taken away she uses her Karate skills (both she and Chieko learn it when they were young/ they decided to join and learn it when they got bullied by boys)

To ESCAPE them… she ran and ran… looking a way back to Chieko

She hid on there until she find a perfect opportunity to get Chieko, but she found none so she waited for hours

Until she realize while watching what's happening on Chieko on other dimension on the screen that a lot of things are still wildly connected here so… with that she got an idea

She first… took a picture of Chieko using her phone and send it via e-mail

All the people and co-worker were busy guarding the true body of Chieko and maintain the energy supply also Chieko's 100% percentage that slowly goes down whenever she got an idea she is still alive and doing her best she can to reach out back here

With that they will call Prof. Renon to insert another Memory Chip programmed with false memory… making her dream things to make her belief its useless and stay there

Because of the busy atmosphere they didn't notice the screen and they didn't notice the part Akane send a e-mail message on Chieko, her picture her proof

She rejoice on that

Though seeing Chieko still confuse she finally call her

Ever since Chieko enter pre-dimension of Katekyou Hitman Reborn world… the screen can only take up visual media… though audio are not available because of lack… of power to connect to other dimension… the reason Prof. Renon was gone… that is what he's been working on… his other lab

So Akane, ran and look for a place to hide… she went to a closet that rarely anyone stop by… and there she called Chieko

"_chieko is that you?"_

And there where it all begun

**To be continued….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 16

_SWOOOooSHHH~ swhoooshh_

Yamamoto jump out the window with a sick Chieko on his back

"AHHHHHHHHHH TAKESHI " Chieko exclaim frighten as hold on to Yamamoto tight as he grin

"" Tsuna exclaim as he fall from the window (Reborn push him down)

"Dame Tsuna, Hurry up and stand up" Reborn said as he was floating on the midair using Leon (who transform as a hot air balloon)

"JUUDAIME" Gokudera jump out the window and help out Tsuna

"Let's go" Reborn said as it all set and they started running toward Namimori Middle School

As the Katekyou Hitman Reborn anime run toward in determination as they remember Chieko's whole explanation

_Flashback:_

"_Oi woman..WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE…You can't die from a fever" Gokudera exclaim _

"_maa maa Gokudera, things like that should be exaggerate especially when you are feeling really sick… I do that all the time, now Ochibi… don't worry… all you need is a long rest-" Yamamoto was cut as he gentle hold Chieko _

_Chieko back away_

"_NO! YOU GUYs DON'T GET IT" Chieko exclaim full emotion making them all pause on the tense atmosphere _

"_I'M NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM….I… its, really hard to detail but I-" Chieko was cut by Reborn_

"_I think you should explain yourself now, Chieko" they all look at Reborn who is emitting a serious atmosphere_

"_W-what do you mean REBORN, do you know something about this! Is this has something to do with a mafia thing" Tsuna reacted _

"_No Tsuna… I have no idea what's happening" Reborn said straightforwardly as he look at Tsuna_

_Tsuna was taken back, hearing for the first time Reborn know nothing_

"_And that's the problem….Ever since you started acting weird Chieko you got my interest I've been investigating about you… but, as I did….I found nothing, not a clue…I have no idea where you live, what you're age, your background and everything…." Reborn explain_

"_B-but, you said… you know everything about me… you even said that I ran away from home, is that?" Chieko confusingly ask_

"_Yes…. It's a lie" all their eyes widen on that_

"_B-but why?"_

"_I was trying to see through you, I know there is something different about you since, the other day when I met you on the school gate… you not who you are… so confess" _click

_All their eyes widen to see a gun pointed by Reborn to Chieko _

"_who are you?" he glare dangerously, Chieko who's taken back but didn't move an inch_

"_R-reborn" Tsuna eyes widen at this_

"_Reborn-san what da" Gokudera also exclaim _

_There's an intense silence…._

_Reborn and Chieko were practically motionless staring at each other_

_As there others just don't know what to do_

"_R-Reborn, I'm not what you think I am…" Chieko finally spoke _

_As she kneel down all their eyes are on her_

"_I really can't tell you the details… but I confess, I'm not the Chieko you thought…but I am Chieko"_

_There's a silence insisting her to continue_

"_if you guys believe on people traveling on time using some bazooka… will you believe… that…I came from the other world?" Chieko ask with a helpless look on her eyes _

"_Y-you're from other world" Gokudera reacted wide eye_

"_Wait… how did you know all about 10 year bazooka-" Tsuna was cut_

"_Tsuna" by Reborn_

_Reborn stare at Chieko quite a while then_

"_Then prove it… let me see a prove that you're from the other world" Reborn stated _

_This made them all quite as Chieko just simply grab her phone and showed her picture_

_All their eyes widen at this, seeing Chieko…._

_She's floating in a mid air… a lot of wires are painfully attach to her… she's unconscious and pale _

"_T-that's… you?" Tsuna ask in disbelief_

"_And look at the time and date it sent and took" she said as they all look at the details_

_It's the same time and date here_

_There's a silence as they all tried to absorb this _

_Chieko slowly then grab Reborn from the floor who slowly pull down his gun and look at Chieko_

"_And now… I'm dying, if I don't get back on my world….I'll die and so as… my best friend… she's there" Reborn look up on Chieko who is giving the same pitiful tears on her eyes like the last time_

"_Reborn… there is an insane person on my world who uses students as guinea pig to test his invention…an invention that can travel dimension…and those students…I'm one of them" Reborn stood still seeing Chieko burst out in tears shaking_

_Yamamoto and the others can't believe what they are hearing_

"_Reborn, when I was stated as subject to use the machine…. He mix up with my memory… to think that…I'-I'm dead….he showed me how I die…. He showed me how my heart stop… he showed the most painful death anyone could take" There are all silent as Chieko's shoulder shake furiously trying to consume her tears_

"_J-jut to open up my mind and get here" she shutter in disbelief hiding her head on her bangs _

"_to be honest… I wasn't supposed to be in this situation, Akane was suppose to…my best friend… but who Am I kidding I can't let her get experimented like a animal in front me… so I volunteer and… when it was success and I arrive here, I was ready to accept my death, I said its alright… its alright to die like this, at least I protected my friend I said… B-but I was wrong the truth is ….I d-didn't want to die…I know I'm selfish, I know I'm a fool…b-but I really don't want to die reborn… I haven't live my life yet, I always busy to see my future, my parents are divorce and I rarely see my mom home, I haven't tried shopping for myself, I haven't even tried that cake I always wanted …"_

_Gokudera's hand shook seeing the pitiful girl_

_Yamamoto is practically helpless _

_Tsuna felt really dumb founded _

_All their hearts feel heavy for the girl who is crying so hard _

_She's been through so much and who would thought she is bearing all that by herself… _

"…_I-I didn't even experience… having a boyfriend and having a first kiss….I told myself I'll be great mother and wife, and even though me and my dad don't see each other often I still want to see him, also my mom, akane and everyone ….b-but…. Now I-" Chieko crouch down more, hugging Reborn tight who just stood still feeling sorry for the girl he also don't know what to do_

"_T-that jerk" Chieko gritted silently in all hatred and frustration _

"… _he had no right to put me in this kind of situation…or any of the student… he-he's a monster" Chieko bit her lower lip_

"_and I just discover of I die…he is stil going to use Akane and the other student on the school, so … I need to get back to my body, I need to live Reborn or they will-" Chieko slightly eyes widen to see a little hand stop her from talking_

"_say no more" Reborn move her hand letting Chieko see his gentle smile to him_

"_I believe you" Chieko eyes widen slightly at this as tears form on eyes _

"_R-Reborn" she murmur _

_As tears rolled down her face _

_Reborn glance at Tsuna _

"_Now, Tsuna… what's you're decision as the boss of the famiglia" Reborn as with an intense look at Tsuna_

_Tsuna were totally speechless, staring Chieko _

_He is in the deep thought that ignore the boss of famiglia thing reborn said _

"_I-" He saw Chieko's tears_

'_I didn't want to die…I –I'_

_Chieko's voice echo to his head he clutch his fist and gave a determine look_

"_We-we'll GET YOU TO SCHOOL" He unconsciously grab Chieko's hand and stood her up_

"_w-we not able to help you… b-but you are right… n-no one deserve to die like this, we'll HELP YOU" with that determine voice all though Tsuna is NO-Good Tsuna his mind made clear_

_Reborn can't help but to smile at this_

"_Well said Tsuna" Reborn said _

"_NICE JUUDAIME" Gokudera exclaim _

"_I don't really get it but all you need is to get to school, right" Yamamoto ask grinning at Chieko_

_Chieko look at him and slowly nodded_

_He grin_

_As he turnaround and grab Chieko's leg, giving her a piggy back ride_

"_AHhhhhhhhhRRRHHH TAKESHI D-DON'T i'm h-heavy" she exclaim_

"_Maa maa hahah" with that he jump out the window without thinking_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_End of Flashback _

"Ack AHH" Tsuna stumble running trying to catch up on the other's speed

Now they are all running towards the school

"So CHibi, why to the school?" Yamamoto ask while running as fast he can holding Chieko on his back

"You guys might have not notice but since I arrive here, a lot of things change… and those change things are sign that they are connected to my own world" Chieko explain

"Oh so, you are saying… there are part of the school that connected to your world" Gokudera ask Chieko just nodded at this

"THAT'S SO COOL ITS LIKE ALIEN INVASION MAKING WEIRD PORTAL" Gokudera chirp with stars on his eyes, they all sweat drop at Gokudera's reaction

"I'm not an Alien, both our worlds a mostly the same" Chieko exclaim with a slight blush on her face, saying that she is an alien

Then out of blue Chieko's eyes glow white and her head suddenly receive pain

"ARRRGGHHH" She exclaim making them all pause  
>"OI WHAT'S WRONG" Gokudera exclaim<br>"CHIEKO" Tsuna also ran up to Chieko

"I-I don't know…" Chieko murmur holding up her head in pain

Sweating much, she open her eyes

"M-maybe, its my fever" she murmur feeling a weaken, she is panting hard as she is getting hot

"Are you alright Chibi" Yamamoto ask worriedly

"Y-yes, I'm fine"

"Are you sure, Chieko I mean… your fever" Chieko smiled at Tsuna

"N-no thanks I'm fine" Reborn then slowly lower his Leon hot air balloon

"You don't look fine" he said, Chieko then look down giving a force smile

"N-no its, alright…I just have a little head ache on my fever but really I'm…. For now, I-I really need to get to school" She look at Reborn in a determine weaken face

"I'm running 'pat' of time" she said with that Reborn flew up

"You heard her" with that they move one

"You should rest there for a while, Chibi… I'll wake you up when were there" Yamamoto said with a gentle smile as he started running

Chieko simply nodded "Thank you" as she dug her face on Yamamoto's suiting back

_Yamamoto grin at this 'Chibi is so soft' he thought as he made his way_

"We're almost there" Reborn said as he land on Tsuna's shoulder who is panting out of breath on the running

Then to their surprise they saw a certain skylark calmly walk and black their way to the gate "HIIIIIIII ITS HIBARI-SAN" Tsuna exclaim

"T-TEME, GET OUT OF OUR WAY WE'RE IN A HURRY" Gokudera shouted impatiently as Hibari simply ignore him and gave a blood thirty grin

"Ooh~ so you are the three trouble making herbivores who dare skip class here on Namimori Middle school" he said while giving a dark dangerous atmosphere while slowly stepping in

They all flinch on that as Hibari glare at them

"Oh boy" Yamamoto cheekily murmur

Tsuna nervously panic and step back

"HIII what are we going to do…R-Reborn" Tsuna glance on Reborn and surprise to see him…asleep with a bubble blowing on his nose

"HIIIIIIIII REBORN" he exclaim panicky

"I shall punish those herbivores who disturb the peace in Namimori" He pull out his dangerous tonfa, glaring deep on them

"_Kamikoruso (I'll bite you to death)" Hibari eyes sharpen _

_**SWOOooooOOOOSHHHH**_

He charge them continuously and furiously

Yamamoto was the first to get attack but he jump back and continuously dodge Hibari's tonfa

Hibari's was fast making Yamamoto had a hard time dodging his attack and then

"Oh shoot" Yamamoto murmur as the sleeping Chieko on his back slowly slip

He immediately step back to hold on to her but then

_KICKKKKK grrrrruuuuuushhhh_

Hibari had kick him, making him skid on the pressure, though Yamamoto was able to stand up

Yamamoto flinch in pain as he hold on

Hibari once again about to attack him when

"TEME…TAKE THIS DOUBLE BOMBS" Gokudera attack and throw numerous dynamites stick to Hibari

_**BOOM BOOM BOOMM!  
><strong>_

Though HIbari able to dodge It and jump back from the explosion

"Hn" he smirk as he was about to attack when

His eyes caught a certain brown haired girl waking up from Yamamoto's back

"T-takeshi" Chieko look up to Yamamoto

"Oh Chibi, you are awake… we're here" Yamamoto grin ignoring the pain

She is weaken and her eyes were a bit blurry but she saw Hibari

Her eyes widen

"H-Hibari" she said in surprise as Hibari glare at her

"Kimi…what are you doing here?"

"Hibari I-"

"Didn't I told not to leave the house" his eyes sharpen

"I-I know but-

Chieko's eyes widen as a total amount of pain strike to her head once again

"" she scream as she clutch her head in pain

"CHIEKO" All of them exclaim (except Hibari who's eyes just widen)

Yamamoto put Chieko down as she clutch her head, Yamamoto hold on to her

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH GHHHH" Chieko shouted in pain her hair unnaturally flew up as she open her eyes in pain white light came across it

"CHIEKO, CHIEKO" Tsuna panic as he came to Chieko's heed

"Tsuna calm down" Reborn said calmly

"W-wha… when did you woke up-" Tsuna exclaim

"This is bad" Reborn stated totally ignoring Tsuna

"Reborn-san, we have to get her inside, We are running out of time" Gokudera exclaim

Reborn nodded in agreement

"Yamamoto" he ordered, Yamamoto quickly nodded as he grab Chieko once again now on bridal style, Chieko clutch on shirt in pain as slowly the light on her eyes died down

"lets go"

" You're not going anywhere, with her" Hibari once again block their way with his tonfa

"Damn it HIBARI" Gokudera finally loose his patience and attack Hibari continuously with his dynamite

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"Now" Reborn said

As Yamamoto charge in the bundle of smoke and ran inside the school with Tsuna and Gokudera running behind, they pass through Hibari

"Nobody escape me" Hibari glare dangerously at the running figure as he wipe down the smoke

And _SWOOOoooooooooSHHHHHHHH_

He ran after them

Tsuna who run panicky got catch up by Hibari

"Tsuna Look out" Reborn warn as he jump out

"HIIIIIII" Hibari strike Tsuna on the stomach letting him kneel on the floor  
>"JUUDAIMMEE" Gokudera shouted as he ran back to Tsuna, unknown to him Hibari strike him on his face, Gokudera back away to dodge it but as he do so he live an opening on side as there Hibari strike it<p>

"You'll pay for kidnapping that girl on _MY_ house" he hissed angrily

Then

BAMM

"Ack" Gokudera cough out on that impact as Hibari pass through him and went to Yamamoto

Hibari clutch down and strike Yamamoto's running legs with his tonfa

Yamamoto see through this and jump up

And when he land Hibari strike again on his stomach then face

Making him slam on the wall along with Chieko

"ARrghh" Yamamoto's exclaim

"TAKESHI" Chieko exclaim worriedly though Yamamoto is still holding her

Yamamoto flinch in pain

HIbari look down at them and pointed out his tonfa

"Now… tell me why do you invade my house to kidnap this girl" HIbari glare

"W-what are you talking about we- didn't kidnap her" Gokudera shouted through the hall way as he limp up

"Hibari, they didn't kidnap me, I am asking them a favor… please let us through, I'm running out of time- ARRGHH" once again Chieko hold out her head in pain

"Chi-Chieko" Tsuna also limp in with Gokudera who is helping him

"Juudaime"

'_AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Akane's scream echo to Chieko's mind_

Chieko's eyes widen at this as she look through the hallway

"AKANE" she shouted as she stood up to run on the direction where she heard Akane but then

"Where do you think you're going" Hibari said warningly holding Chieko's wrist

"L-Let me go LET ME GO HIBARI" Chieko shouted as she struggle out weakly

Reborn then jump to Chieko's shoulder and pointed a gun on Hibari

"Let her go Hibari" Reborn glare, Hibari only spare a glance on him as his eyes were focus on CHieko

Tears rolled down Chieko's face as she struggle more, Hibari grab her other arm to stop her

"You are not going anywhere until to tell me what's happening" Hibari said calmly as he watch Chieko struggle more

"I-I'm about to die HIbari, if I don't get to the underground stock room of this school I'm going to die…" Chieko cried in frustration

"What are you talking" HIbari hiss silently pulling Chieko closer in frustration

Chieko look up to him tears on her eyes

"I'm not from here okay, It's a long story but, my school is invade by some weirdo who is using the students as experiment to complete his invention…if I die here, I wouldn't able to save Akane, the other students and MY SCHOOL SO LET ME GO"

Chieko shouted in range

Reborn who's on Chieko's, jump out on her struggle and land on Tsuna's shoulder

"R-Reborn why did yo-" Tsuna was cut

"I can't shoot your guardian" Reborn just simple said as they watch Hibari hold on to Chieko

There's a silence as Hibari stood still and hold on to Chieko who is struggling hard

Yamamoto who slowly stood hold on to the wall

"H-Hibari sto-

Then to their surprise

Hibari carried Chieko

"E-EEehh" Chieko exclaim as she was carried bridal style once again and

Hibari run towards the hallway leaving the three and the arcobaleno

"Huh" they all exclaim expect for Reborn.

Reborn smirk as the three were dumbfounded

Then when they finally snap out

"CHIEKO"

"OCHIBI"

"DAMN IT HIBARI"

They a ran up to catch up Hibari while a classroom door open and saw them

"Ooohh… sawada? Ohh~ you are all doing a extreme running on the hallway, LET ME IN…MY MOTTO IS KYOUKUGEN RUNNING TO THE EXTREME"

"Ehhh oni-san"

"arghh Turf top…GO AWAY, WERE NOT PLAYING GAMES HERE"

"YO, SEMPAI"

**To be continued… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 17

"" A hand cover Akane's mouth up

"mmhhhhhhhh"

"_Please be quite" _the assistant of Prof. Renon came and whisper it to Akane for her to calm down

"Mhhhhhmm" Akane silently protest for her to let go

"I won't let this go if you shout, were both will get caught… so please"

Akane shut up at this as she slowly calm down

Marishka slowly let her go, there's a silence as they both stare each other

"a-aren't that wierdo's-" Akane was cut

"Yes I am"

"Then why?" Marishka sigh feeling this is along explanation as she stare at the younger girl

"It's a long explanation… but… to make it short, I'm on your side… and I want to help you" she admitted quite bluntly that got Akane confuse

"W-what but your"

"I know, but …. Me and that…that bastard is different" Marishka clutch her fist full of anger

"H-huh"

"like I told you, it's a long story and its hard for a young teenager like you to understand"

"I don't care" Akane answered straightforwardly

As Marishka was surprise on the girl strong determination

"I don't care if as hard as it is… sure I'm confuse and all and I don't understand the situation clearly but… Chieko… Chieko save my life and now I-I need to save her" Akane said full of passion and determination on her eyes

"I might not understand anything… but…all I know…that guy is monstrous bastard" Akane glare

Marishka can't help but to smile at this

"If you understand that much… then I think this will work out" Marishka said, Akane look up to her

"Huh?"

"My name is Marishka Frande, I'm an advance scientist from France and currently working for the Technology advance company here on japan… our company continuously welcome new technology to improve the country… in short, when Prof. Renon went to our company we got interested on his plan invention and sign a contract to work with him… for 5 years… hoping that his invention will be success but…" Marishka pause a little

"You realize he is a total wacko" Akane said blunting in

Marishka who pause a little gave a small smile and nodded

"Yes, but not only he is a wacko but… he is a CRAZY… he, I can't believe he uses living humans… Students to test his invention like this…all of us here were totally frighten by his mind and-"

"Then why didn't you object"

"Because…. He will kill us"

"Wh-what, h-how… I mean you guys are a lot so…"

"This collar on our neck" She showed a metal looking collar on their neck

Akane look at it

"Every living staff here, have this… it's a bomb" Akane's eyes widen

"T-that's a bomb" Marishka slightly nodded

"Yes and one wrong move… boom, your dead"

"Oh my god" Akane's cover her mouth on this

Tears dwell up on Marishka's eyes

"Y-yes, all of us here are all hostage, we all want to break free and fight but….we can't…,the only way for us to break free from is for us to finish this invention MyS-W… b-but then… I cannot take any longer of this conscience… I cannot longer watch children, students, people die in front of me…I-I can't…Science isn't suppose to be like this.. this is wrong" Marishka cried as she hold on to her head

"I-it's fine, Marishka-san, its alright, calm down" Akane look at her feeling sorry

"My boyfriend, Ranaji.. is also a scientist here he actually the second command scientist in charge and…. He is the first person, that I saw died here on this very lab… that's why… I want to follow his word…I want to-" Marishka look up to Akane in determine look on her face

"I want to help you guys and destroy that machine" She declare on strong voice

Akane look at her

"On the pass days, I had let 37 students die… because I was frighten to fight Prof. Renon all by myself… but now…Now, I'll fight for you… and your friend…I can no longer… let this pass… so please…. Let me help you" she ask with determine look holding Akane tight on the shoulders

"I want to avenge Ranaji…I want to (hiccup) (sniff)I want to fight for R-ranaji… he-he Is my" Marishka cried and cried to Akane

Akane gave Marishka a gentle hug as Marishka silently cried

Akane look up to the dark ceiling of the large closet/ storage room

"Chieko… hurry up" Akane pleaded silently

Back on Chieko

HIbari is running calmly holding out Chieko on his arms without a word

Chieko on the other hand just look at Hibari puzzle seeing Hibari won't say anything Chieko look down but then-

Chieko's eyes glow wide, electricity pass through her whole body as she scream in pain

"" all their eyes widen at this Hibari stop and look at Chieko

"Kimi" he called as Chieko were practically deaf in pain

Chieko then gritted her teeth bearing the pain, slowly it calm down, Chieko grab Hibari's shirt tight as she try to bear it… tears rolled down her face as blood rolled down her mouth

"P-please don't bear me…. And move on, I-I'm running out of time" Chieko said in a cracking voice as she hold out tight in pain

Hibari pause a minute

"CHIEKO" the group finally caught up but HIbari run on the great speed again, leaving them out of blue

Gokudera vein pop on this

"OI YOU BASTARD HIBARI, GET BACK HERE YOU-"

Hibari run and run until finally they arrived

Chieko weakly open her eyes to see the storage room, Hibari slid the room door open as he slowly put her down and watch her limp inside

All her body is pain, she felt like so weak… she had no idea what's going on her body… but… she doesn't right now… she need Akane…Akane…Akane

She collapse on the dirty floor on the end the room

"A-akane" She called out weakly as she hit the wall repeatedly

"Akane, I'm here now, please.. speak out" She try shouting but her voice can't reach out, she felt weaken, she is panting

"A-akane" Chieko look down holding the wall

This is the only chance to get back.. so Akane, please speak up, please…

Chieko started shaking rapidly unknown to her Reborn and the others had arrive on the door panting

They are all watching her waiting for her to move but she stay still

"Who's the girl? " Ryouhei ask curiously after a long extreme running with them as he notice the girl, no dare to even answer that they just Chieko

Chieko weakly grab her phone and try calling Akane, b-but she can't connect, she gritted her phone as frustration

She's darn tired… she can't rarely move and she felt like dying…akane…please

Tears rolled down her face

As a lot thoughts flash to her mind, did Akane got taken away? Am I wrong about the whole connection…b-but, if I was wrong how could I connect with Akane, I could meet… but I'm clearly positive its here… she should be here… AKane… Akane

", SPEAK UP PLEASE" Chieko shouted full of emotion as she hit the wall with all mind

"PLEASE AKANE SPEAK UP, I'M HERE, I'M HERE PLEASE…Please speak…(hiccup) up(hiccup) Aka-ne (hiccup) P-please I.- I" Chieko cried as she helplessly hit the wall

Her action were pitifully struggling in pain, she felt weaken

"Akane" She gritted her teeth and close her fist tight crying

"P-please"

"Chi-chieko" Tsuna eyes widen at Chieko who is crying hard trying to reach up

Then all their eyes widen to see Ryouhei already on Chieko's side

"Ack…YOU IDIOT" Gokudera exclaim as he ran inside to stop the Extreme idiot but

"YOUUUU AKABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUU TEMME SPEAK UPPPP TO THE EXTREMMMMMMEEEE" he shouted out loud making all the boys flinch and sweatdrop on the idiot

"S-sempai" Yamamoto murmur wide eye as well as Tsuna

Chieko who is staring wide eye at Ryouhei who is just shouting on the wall

Tsuna gave a determine look and ran to Ryouhei and shouted as well

"AKABEEE" Chieko can't help but to sweat drop that the two shouted it wrong but her eyes soften as she find a whole new energy

"AS EXPECTED FROM JUUDAIME…I WILL SUPPORT ALL YOUR EFFORT" Gokudera put both hand on his mouth and shouted on the wall as well

"AKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAANNNNEEE YOU TEME SPEAK UPP OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY"

Yamamoto also grin at this and Join

""

Reborn smile at this as from Yamamoto's shoulder he grab Leon and

"Shout with you dying will Tsuna" BAM

Tsuna got shot with the bullet and slowly he turn to his dying will mode

"ARRRRRGGHHHHHHH I'LL SHOUT TILL I DIE THAT'S DYING WILL UAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH AKANE AKANE AKANE AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AKANEEEEEEEEEEE AKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNEE"

"ooohh as expected from juuudaime, AKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAANNNNNE-TEME"

Chieko's eyes soften at this she brought a whole new strength

Hibari who's leaning on the wall watch this, he watch Chieko slowly stood up and hold out the wall

"Akane" she murmur as she close her eyes and try to focus on the wall

"please"

Slowly the all pause to see Chieko glowing

"Chi-chieko" Gokudera murmur as they all back away at her

Hibari look up with interest as they saw Chieko's whole body glow

Her hair slowly flow up unnaturally

There's silence as Tsuna dying will died down

"Everyone stand back" Reborn cleverly said then

Chieko open her eyes, her eyes glow white and

"AKANEEEEE" she shouted as a large amount air forces collided at them, pushing them back then

There's a pause and

"CHIIIIIIIIEKOOOOOO" All their eyes widen as a voice shouted from the wall

The light on Chieko died down as she collapse on the floor holding out the wall

"A-akane" Tears dwell up her eyes

"CHIEKO CHIEKO IS THAT YOU"

"YES YES..AKANE ITS ME…"

"C-CHIEKO" her voice seems cracking like she is crying

"A-Akane" Chieko eyes tear up as she hold on the wall, a relief smile were seen on her face as

Tears continuously rolled down to her face

"Is that your friend Chieko" Reborn finally spoke up from the comfortable silence

Chieko nodded as Yamamoto and the others slowly walk up to her

With a gentle and approving smile

Chieko look up them with a smile and blushing face, tears were on the corner of her eyes as she gave a very sincere thank you to me

"A-arigatou"

They all look at her and smile/grin

"Good for you Ochibi" Yamamoto said as he gave thumbs up

With that approving smile Chieko went back to the problem

"Chi-Chieko" Chieko look back on the wiping her tear she got back

"Akane Akane… I'm here"

"H-how did you-"

"It's hard to explain but… some of things here are connected there… that's why I was able to connect with you … I'm here now… tell me what did you learn, how could I get back there" Chieko ask for now all the anime characters were quite and now watching her

"_You are not going back" a different voice were heard_

Chieko eyes widen at this

"W-who are you" she ask as the atmosphere went tense

"_Chieko calm down… its fine, she's on our side" on that Chieko slightly calm down_

"_her name is Marishka she's that's bastards assistant" Akane explain_

"Then why are you with her…she could- Chieko was cut

"_I know, but she is also on hostage… there's a bomb installed on her neck as well all the staff here" _

_Chieko's eyes widen at this as so as the other characters_

"_S-she's here to help us" Akane said _

Chieko clutch her fist at this

"T-that psycho weirdo...h-how could he" Chieko gritted

"_forget about that for now" Chieko heard the Marishka woman talk_

Chieko focus and listen to her

"_We're running out of time, Chieko" she said ever so seriously _

'_if you are all calm now…I'll explain the details what you should …are you ready to listen?' she ask_

Chieko gave a determine look on her face, wiping her tears

"Hai"

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 18

There's a silence in the room

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryouhei and Reborn couldn't believe what they just heard….especially Chieko

Chieko eyes widen as she sat there still stun

"W-what do you mean, I have to…. Kill myself?"

Chieko's ask totally out of herself right now… shock

There's a long silence as Gokudera finally blow up

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME" they all surprise on Gokudera's sudden outburst

"AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH AND HER EFFORT, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SAY THAT SHE HAVE TO KILL HER SELF? WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTE-"

"G-gokudera calm down" Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down

"OII..YOU WOMAN ANSWER M-"

"Gokudera…calm down" Reborn finally spoke in a serious tone, Gokudera gritted his teeth as he tried to calm down himself

"You of all the people should know that there is nothing we can do…. And… " Reborn glance on Chieko who's still stun hiding her eyes with her bangs

"Aside from Chieko, those people behind that wall cannot hear us" Reborn stated according to his observation earlier, Gokudera clutch his fist shaking in frustration, the others (Yamamoto, Tsuna) who also feel the same feeling, look down on it understanding and frustrated

"KUSOOO" **BAMMM **Gokudera punch the wall with all his might

The others, look down at this feeling down as well then

"_MARISHKA…YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THAT...YOU SAID YOU'LL HELP ME GET HER BACK" Akane's voice echo through the room_

_The guys all look up and paid attention on the arguing people behind the wall_

"_CALM DOWN AKANE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…ITS TOO LATE FOR CHIEKO NOW, I TOLD YOU…THAT INVENTION IS DANGEROUS AND VUNERABLE… if we don't stop it now, it can-"_

"_I DON'T CARE YOU HAVE TO GET CHIEKO BACK"_

_Gokudera clutch his fist totally agreeing on Akane_

"_CHIEKO CAN'T GO BACK AKANE, IF SHE DO… the MSY-W will be completed and renon will have an ability to fully control the other world using the pre-dimension system, we won't be able to stop it and it'll be all over akane…"_

Reborn eyes sharpen at this

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID MACHINE, GET CHIEKO BACK"_

" _AKANE…LISTEN YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE POINT HERE Renon will use all the students here on your school, he'll use their brain to boost Chieko's functioning system and they'll be a prisoner along with Chieko… EITHER WAY CHIEKO WILL STILL SUFFER, CHIEKO WILL STILL DIE" _

Chieko eyes widen after hearing that

Hibari who is on the leaning on the door, is looking down listening calmly on that

Yamamoto and Gokudera was surprise to realize all their fertile effort

While Tsuna were stun

Reborn who is clutching his fust has his fedora hat hiding his expression

Ryouhei who's clueless what's going still had a trouble face after hearing that Chieko's still going to die

There's a long silence after that explanation

"What the hell they are talking about?" Ryouhei finally exclaim confusingly and frustratedly

"Oni-san" Tsuna slowly snap out and look up to Ryouhei

Gokudera and Yamamoto just stayed quite

"I mean, I DON'T GET IT AT ALL, I don't get why the wall is talking or even why this thing is babbling about un extreme things, I don't even know this girl but… UARRRRGHHHHH" all their eyes widen to see Ryouhei suddenly grab an old table and

"UARRRRRGH THIS WALL HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL THIS LITTLE GIRL TO KILL HERSELF EXTREME THROWIN-"

"AHHH SEMPAI"

" YOU IDIOT"

"ONI-SAN" all the three (Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna) stop and tackle Ryouhei

"KYOUKUGEN-" He shouted

Hibari who is far behind glare at the view

"Eye-sore" he murmur full of irritation

As he is planning to grab the tonfa but he notice the infant glance at Chieko

Chieko's face were totally hidden on her bangs, she is motionless

'_Y-you had encounter on that blood thirsty bastard… you guys know how psycho he is …you guys know its not only chieko's life is at stake here… but the whole school or even our world… Akane, you're brain will be use as well… if that happen….all Chieko's sacrifice will be waste…Akane, please… the only way to stop this is to cut the ties on the pre-dimension and that's is to stop Chieko's breathing" Chieko continue to listen on their conversation despite of the ruckus behind_

"_b-BUT WHY ITS JUST CHIEKO I mean- if Chieko die now, that wacko can get another student again and"_

"_NO HE CAN'T..Because this is the first time the brain had achieve 100% active and now Chieko is one with the machine so… if Chieko die, all the power system and connection shall die too… in short, it'll be over…."_

"_T-that's unfair… why do Chieko need to die, she gave it her all to live despite that… that machine is killing her… so why"_

"_Akane, you must understand that… Chieko's is the person we all been waiting for… she is the only one who can destroy that thing… and even if Chieko came back here… her brain will no longer function normally, you're seen what we had done… that total amount power had activate every living cell on her brain… she'll eventually die here and…."_

"_I-I don't get it, I can't ccept this I-" Chieko clutch at fist at this _

"_Please Akane calm down, the police will be arriving soon, I called them… and they'll on their way to save you…. You have to trust on the plan and just accept it -"_

"_NOOOOOOOO I WON'T LET CHIEKO DIE SHE-" Chieko gritted her teeth and_

"AKANE THAT'S ENOUGH" all their eyes widen as their attention went back to Chieko

She had absorb everything they had discuss and what its happening

She also already know the order… and that is to kill her own body … with that she can save Akane and the others… and that machine will be destroyed

Chieko clutch her fist as she face the wall

"Marishka…I-I agreed with your plan" All their eyes widen on Chieko as she stood up

"B-but I just have one question" there's a silence

"Will it really all stop, when I die?" she ask as she gave a sad hopeful smile on the wall

Tsuna eyes widen at this seeing Chieko is agreeing

"chi-chieko"

"_Yes… the whole machine will be destroy if the carrier which is brain stop malfunction and accepting the power…. The MyS-W will blow up" Marishka silently said _

"_CHIEKO DoN'T YOU IDIOT" Chieko can hear Akane cried, Chieko smile and hold on to the wall_

"I have decided"

"YOU SELFISH BRAT…HOW ABOUT ME… wh-what do you think I'll feel if you die because of me-"

"Akane-"

"DON'T BE STUPID" those word echo to the whole room

Chieko can't help but to flinch on that

" I KNOW YOU, YOU IDIOT"

Chieko literally pause at this

" I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE SO STOP YOU LIKE YOU DO AND BE ALL GOODYGOODY" Chieko was totally quite as Akane continue to shout with tears on her eyes

Akane was shaking, Marishka can see it, Akane's pain and agony

As the guys were totally speechless

"YOU STUPID AIRHEAD LIAR! ITS IMPOSIBLE YOU'LL BE HAPPY DYING LIKE THIS, (hiccup sniff) ITS IM-IMPOSSIBLE A-A-anyone could be happy to die like this..YOU STUPID AIRHEAD CHIEKO!" Chieko hands slowly shaken as she gritted her teeth

"EVERY TIME EVERYDAY…YOU ALWAYS BEAR THINGS ALL TO YOUR SELF… you always smile and Te-tell me you are okay, at the p-paast you al-ways fool me with that… (sniff) s-stupid smile of yours… B-but now YOU WON'T FOOLING ME, YOU STUPID AIRHEAD AHOOOOOOO… I HATED WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THIS…D-damn it CHIEKO Can'T YOU BE HONEST JUST THIS ONCE" Akane shouted with all her might and emotion as everyone was stun but they are much surprise when

Chieko finally broke down and punch the wall all her might, everyone was stun, especially Hibari

"DAMN IT AKANE" they all heard Chieko shouted in range and curse really loud

"TO THE-" Ryouhei were immediately cut off by the glaring Gokudera

"Don't even think about it"

"FINE YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT HUH? HUH AKANE?... I DON'T WANT TO DIE OKAY I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING DIE" Akane's eyes widen as so as all of them on Chieko

"I CURSE MYSELF ON MY STUPIDITY TO LET THAT GUY USE ME… I HATE MY SELF OKAY, I HATE IT I HATE IT..I HATE IT…YOU'RE RIGHT I'M STUPID AKANE I'M STUPID, I CAN'T EVEN PROCTECT YOU MY SCHOOL THE STUDENTS AND MY LIFE…I

M SO DARN USELESS" Chieko shouted all out of range, Hibari eyes were widen at the girl

"I-I can't EVEN FIGHT FOR MYLIFE and TELL MYSELF HONESTLY THAT I Don'T WANT TO DIE… … I KEEP THINKING AND THINKING THERE SHOULD ANOTHER WAY"

Chieko clutch her fist as she shouted

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT AKANE… t-th-there isn't …There isn't THERE ISN'T THERE ISN'T" Chieko hissed with all her frustration gritting her teeth and hitting the wall really hard making it her hand bleed

"There isn't…(thumb) There ISN'T( THUMB) THRE ISN'T (THUMB) Chieko hit the wall continuously not caring if bleed

"T-there isn't …(sniff) t-there isn't " her shout slowly became a murmur of frustration and her hit and strength she engraving on the wall also weaken as she slid down the wall to the fall

_Still hitting the wall now … in really softly as she slowly stop and just hold the wall, her face we're all cover by hair as lean her forehead on the wall again_

"_W-why me… why… 'sniff' sniff'" Chieko shoulders shake furiously as she _dug her hair on the wall

"A-akane…I-I'm Sca-red…I-I don't want to die I don't to die I don't to die" Chieko whisper on the gritting her teeth crying in frighten and loneliness

"C-chieko….I'm sorry I'm so sorry…I-" They all can hear a silently smile on the other wall as well

Chieko shut her eye tight leaning her head more and body to the wall as she cry, cry and cry as HARD AS SHE CAN

the boys stare at her pitifully Not knowing what to do

Ryouhei was the first one to move and hug the girl ( for she reminded him about Kyoko )

Chieko dug her face to Ryouhei chest and cry , shaking rapidly

Slowly Yamamoto also came on to Chieko who is crying loudly

"C-chieko" Yamamoto murmur as he hold on and pat Chieko's head that's dug on Kyouhei

Gokudera along with Tsuna sat on the floor near them looking at Chieko worriedly, Tsuna hands were shaking as Reborn was silently

Hibari had his eyes hid on the his bangs slowly close the door and stayed inside

After all that crying … Chieko slowly break away from Ryouhei and look down motionless, they all just waited and watch her

Chieko slowly face the wall again and called

"Akane"

Akane stayed silent, Chieko gave a sad smile and hold on to the wall

"Take care of the student council for mel"

Akane flinch at this

"HECK NO" she reacted

With surprises everyone but Chieko who laugh

"FSHOU Hahahaha" Chieko laugh at this happily knowing Akane's reaction

"You never change HAHAHA" Chieko laugh unknown if its forcely or happily

Akane who look at the sadly

"Chi-chieko"

Chieko slowly calm down at this and smile with her bangs covering her eyes

"it's okay now akane…I-I'm… happy"

There's a silence as those word echo through the room

Akane, who look down silently just nodded

"Un"

With that Chieko look up to the wall once again with a different expression on her eyes

"So.. Marishka, How can I die?" she ask too calmly

Marishka who also snap out slowly on that lonely event

Calmly look up on Chieko through the

She clutch her fist and nodded to herself to calm down and speak

"You need to destroy both your body here and there" She said

As Chieko nodded at this getting it

"Okay? But… destroying my body here is easy but-"

On the back ground

"This girl is talking nuts" Gokudera growl glaring at Chieko's decision and doing

"but- how could I destroy my threre?" she ask totally ignoring Gokudera

"Once you stab or kill your self there… your soul shall immediately transport back to your body and then… when that happen you can kill yourself then" Marishka explain

"I see " Chieko murmur thinking but then

"But wait… what if, that science geeky weirdo bastard see me? Will that mean, he is going to use me and send me back"

"That's why you need to kill yourself fast… but you don't need to worry about sending you back, once you killed your body there, there is no way to get you back on the pre-dimension"

"So you mean, its practically –" Chieko's eyes widen and suddenly glow white

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chieko shouted in pain as she clutch her head painfully

"CHIEKO" Tsuna shouted as well as the others as they panic to aid Chieko

"Tsuna hold her" Reborn ordered in intense so that Chieko won't fall to the ground

"MY HEADDDDDDDD" she shouted as clutch her head

"_CHIEKO CHIEKO" Akane shouted on the others side worriedly _

"_CHIEKO…WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?" Marishka ask_

Chieko who is been supported by Tsuna were glowing in pain

She look pattingly look up to the wall with a weaken face

"M-my 'pat' head 'pat' it hurts… its been happening since Akane… let me 'pat' recall what truly happen" Chieko exclaim panting bearing with the pain on her head

Marishka eyes widen at this

"Oh no, this is bad Chieko…. listen, WE HAVE NO TIME LEFT" she exclaim in panic

As Chieko look up to the wall

"W-what do you mean?"

"Renon is trying to connect in the pre-dimension using your brain, also…he already knows our plan… he must have notice it from the very beginning Akane contact you"

Chieko eyes widen at this as well as the others

"I see…so the enemy is approaching" Reborn eyes sharpen at this as he grab leon on his fedora and turn it to a gun

Yamamoto glance at Reborn then he grin

"I like your thinking kid" He grab his bat on his back and swing it hard… making turn it on a kantana

"NOW WERE TALKING …UARRGHH I'm READY TO FIGHT TO THE EXTREME" Kyohei pump up as he started shadow boxing with an excite grin

"HN… " Gokudera grin as light up the dynamite

Chieko all glance at them dumbfounded

"HIIII…REBORN ARE YOU SERIOUS" Tsuna exclaim as he cowardly back away from the wall

"This is for Chieko you dame-Tsuna… so stand up" Reborn glare and pointed the leon to him

"HIIIIIIIIIIII" he exclaim as he stand shakily

"O-OKAY OKAY JUST DON'T SHOOT Don'T SHOOT" he panic

"don't worry JUUDAIME, I'll finish off that bastard in one blow" Gokudera grin excitedly

"Hn" all of them glance on Hibari is now close to them, they are surrounding, protecting Chieko, so they are all surprise to see Hibari on their side as well

"Don't get in my way" he said in low tone as he glare at all of them, pulling out his tonfa

Only Tsuna 'Hiiiiieee' and back away

"_CHIEKO" _ all of them glance on the wall… while the fighting guys infront waiting for the enemy to come out from the door stayed on guard, Ready to fight on their position

"KILL YOUR SELF NOW" Marishka exclaim quite panicky

Chieko's slightly flinch at this she stay still

"SHUT UP YOU WOMAN "Gokudera shouted on the wall with a vein pop on the head

"CHIEKO" it shouted more

"Urrgh, will you tell her to shut up, she's pissing me off" Gokudera said to Chieko irritated

"B-but she's right I need to-"

"no" all their eyes land to Reborn

"You don't need to" he said, Chieko was silent on that

"That's right Chibi… if don't want to you don't need to" Yamamoto said even though his back is the one facing her she know's Yamamoto is darn serious right now

Ryouhei just continuously nodded at this in agreement and burning passion

"B-but …how could I stop that mad scientist kid of a bastard?" Chieko ask looking down

Surprisingly the Dame Tsuna spoke after seeing Chieko's face

"We-we'll fight him" He said without thinking making all of them look at him

Tsuna blink at that

"AH I MEAN..th-they will fight him hahah I can't-"

"WELL SAID JUUDAIME" Gokudera said as they are flashing eyes in admiration to Tsuna

Chieko were totally dumbfounded at that

Yamamoto grin at that

"Un" he exclaim

As Reborn smile proudly and said to Chieko

"You heard my no good Student, leave this all to us… since" he look smirk at her coolly

"this is what us mafia do anyways"

With that all there spirit went up and readied them self to fight

"E-everyone" Chieko murmur in disbelief in her eyes but then

**To be continued….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 19

But then…

The whole room started vibrating, things fall down from their place… there's an earthquake

"HIIEEE, THE GROUND IS SHAKING" Tsuna exclaim

"What's happening? Urgh..AN EARTHQUAKE?" Gokudera exclaim trying to stand focus on his feet as so as Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari

Chieko hold on to the wall as Tsuna fall down on the ground

"W-what's happening?" Tsuna panic covering his head down

"Tsuna, calm down and stand up" Reborn ordered with a serious face looking around

With that the earthquake stop, Chieko who sigh in relief look out from the window and notice. A bird standing on the tree perfectly still

Chieko's eyes sharpen at this

"You've notice, Chieko" Chieko look at Reborn who's on Yamamoto's shoulder facing the door

Chieko nodded as yes

"This whole room is the only one shaking, outside… are practically motionless" Reborn said quite seriously gaining Hibari and the others attention

"N-no way" Tsuna murmur in disbelief as he slowly stumble up

"The person we are dealing with is no joke, Dame-Tsuna… so here" Reborn handed Tsuna his wool mitten

"Go into your Hyper Dying will mode you use against Mokuro Dokuro" Reborn ordered

"HIIII REBORN, I CAN'T DO THAT I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW I DID THAT LAST TIME"  
>"Well you ought to learn it now… Tsuna, this isn't the same fight you are doing against people involve in mafia, this is a fight not for you being a Vongola boss but this is a fight for your friend" Reborn said ever so seriously making Chieko look at him in surprise<p>

Tsuna was totally dumbfounded staring at Reborn

'_I am fighting for my friend.. my…' _Tsuna look at Chieko

"Aren't you mad Tsuna" Tsuna look back Reborn who is dead serious clutching leon the gun

Yamamoto and Gokudera gave serious look and tighten their weapons glaring on guard at the door

"M-mad?" Tsuna ask

"On what, that guy did on Chieko… just like Rokudo Mokuro… She is experimented like genie pig"

_A picture of Chieko floating and has a lot of painful wire attach to her flash on all their minds _

"… hostage her friends and the school"

_Chieko crying telling Prof. Renon to not touch Akane or the school _

Hibari tighten his grip on his tonfa

"control her brain and made a fake memory that she is dead"

_Chieko crying in front of them on the infirmary _

"And now… Chieko is going to kill herself just because of that guy… if you ask me that guy is a plain a monster" Reborn hissed as it gain silence to all of them

Chieko can't help but to look down on that

"And… he deserve to die on Chieko's place" With that last statement

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari and Tsuna gave a determine look from their faces

Tsuna clutch his fist and look at the wool mitten on his hand

_I am mad, reborn… I am, Chieko…I haven't know her that long but even so… I have talk to her on the couple of two days … she's been really kind to me… and she look at me like no body could, like she respected me…_

_She _

'_Nice Tsuna' Chieko smile and giving a thumbs up_

"_A-akiyama-san" _

"_Chieko"_

"_Huh"_

"_Just call me Chieko"_

"_Uh well Chieko-san"_

"_Dude just Chieko" _

_Chieko… is a kind person_

_She didn't deserve to die like this _

_That person_

_Has no right… to use someone like this _

_Chieko _

'_I'm scared AKane (hiccup) I- I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I-_

_NO ONE IS DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS  
><em>

"" they all look at Tsuna who is forcing a dying will on his without the dying will bullet

Reborn who is look at this observe

'_Its still no good… he won't able to force it out like that…but If I use this bullet he might… not able to move for weeks and-' Reborn look at Chieko on surprise _

Her eyes is glowing white… tears rolled down to her face, but she is glowing white

Reborn could see white aura around her

Then she hold on to Tsuna's shoulder

'_What is she doing?' Reborn thought _

And then to his surprise Chieko had activate Tsuna's hyper will

Chieko then blink and look down on her hand.. she was surprise she is holding Tsuna

Who is now on Hyper dying will mode

She blink again confusingly

'_W-wait, what happened?' _

She thought as she look around Reborn is looking at her as well as everyone

"W-what did you do to juudaime?" Gokudera ask in disbelief

Reborn jump down Yamamoto and answer for Chieko

"She just help Tsuna, obtain his hyper dying mode… she done nothing its all on Tsuna" he said as he glance on Tsuna

"Good job, Tsuna" He said approvingly as tsuna nodded calmly

"Reborn"

Tsuna look at directly at Reborn then to all of them

"Juudaime"

"Let's protect Chieko…that my dying will" he said but calmly making a great impact on all of them who turn to the door seriously

"Un" almost all of them chorus full of determination to fight

meanwhile on the background Chieko and Reborn were talking

Chieko who is looking down her hand can't believe what just happen, she suddenly went blank out when she is staring at Tsuna

She just thought that, she wanted Tsuna to activate his hyper dying will mode but she knows that's its impossible since, on this time on the anime story Tsuna can't do that but then

Chieko look over her shoulder to Reborn who is looking at her, Chieko can seem to read Reborn's serious expression

"I…don't know, what I just did" Reborn nodded at that understanding

"B-but… I think it has something to do with that Renon guy's machine who's on me right now" Reborn nodded then out their surprise

"_CHIEKO ARE YOU STILL THERE" Marishka voice shouted through the wall this startle them all_

"YOU ARE STILL THERE WOMAN" Gokudera shouted

"_I ALREADY MADE AKANE ESCAPE..SO PLEASE KILL YOUR SELF NOW SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE PLAN.. RENON ALREADY CONNECT HIMSELF USING THE COMPUTER ON THE MyS-W MACHINE, AND HE IS ALREADY USING YOUR BRAIN FEW SECONDS LATER HE'LL SUCCESFULLY CAN CONNECT TO YOU AND-MHHHGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"_

Chieko's eyes widen at this as she shift on the wall

All of them were startle at this

"MARISHKA MARISHKA…WHAT HAPPENED-" Chieko's eyes widen as her eyes glow

"" Chieko hold on her head

"CHIEKO" Gokudera exclaim as well as Yamamoto

"Get a hold of yourself CHIeko" Reborn said calmly on her shoulders

Chieko gritted her teeth to bear the pain but, it hurts

"" Chieko hair started flowing up unnaturally, she shirt and everything around started flowing…. In the intense power in her, electricity roam around her, she painfully snap

"AHRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH" Chieko shouted as Reborn got swipe away from the force but he was able to land on the ground

"CHIEKO" everyone tried to reach out to her but they were force out to go near her by some kind of force

Ryohei eyes sharpen on determination and charge

"" but then

_SLLLLLLLLAAAMMMMMMM BAMMM_

"Urgh" Ryohei exclaim as he was slam back to the wall by some force, there's some electricity left on his body as Ryohei gritted his teeth in pain

"OI TURF TOP YOU OKAY" Gokudera ask glaring on the force around Chieko

"UNNN" Ryohei exclaim as he limp up enduring the pain

"CHIEKO" Yamamoto shouted as Reborn spoke

"it gone wild" he said

As the power inside Chieko increases

"DAMN IT" Gokudera light up the bomb

"GOKUDERA DON'T" The serious Tsuna said stopping him

"Juudaime"

Tsuna is staring at Chieko

"You'll hurt Chieko if you put a bomb" Tsuna increase the flame on his hand then charge right in

**BAM BAMM BAMM SWOOOSHHH BAM BAMBAM BAM **

They all watch as Tsuna repeatedly slam back but he calmly attack repeatedly once again

Then when Tsuna saw the power slowly lower down he charge in to Chieko who collapse on the floor

With a little smoke out from her body

He caught her

"Chieko" the others ran up to her as CHieko stay still unconscious panting in pain

"Tsu-suna I-"

Chieko's eyes snap open

_THUM THUMB_

Chieko's heart beat increase and whole body froze

'_Kai~~~~chou' Her eyes widen as she heard that voice _

She immediately sat up

"H-he's here" she said in terror and surprise as they all pause

The KHR character eyes sharpen and look around, on guard

"_Ooohhh~ KAICHOU" _Those voice echo to the whole room 

As the all their eyes sharpen in glare

"T-teme" Gokudera glare looking around

They all surrounded and guard up Chieko, Hibari look around raising up his tonfa

"I see you made friends since your stay there, Kaichou" an amuse voice echo through the room

"TEME SHOW YOURSELF" Gokudera who's the one really on range shouted

"Tsk Tsk, sorry boy… no can do… even if I wanted to…but… if you must see me"

A large holographic screen appear in front of them

And there Prof. Renon face appear, his old and has two round glasses on his face

Chieko eyes sharpen in realization as everything went tense on all of them, they are glaring at him on the screen  
>"YOU" Chieko hissed standing up<p>

"Yes… me" Prof. Renon said amusingly waving at Chieko

"YOU BASTARD" Chiek shouted with all her might

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY MIND, HOW DARE YOU"

"Now now Chieko calm down my dear… aren't you happy the travelling was a success and you didn't die? And you met up your buddy buddy character" He said happily earning a glare from all of them

"Are you making fun of us" Reborn glare as he pointed a gun on the screen

"Ohhh how cute, a small thingy move… so this is anime huh"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

The holographic screen was shoot by Reborn out of his patience

Chieko look at Reborn in awed

"Nice Reborn-san" Gokudera exclaim in excitement.. wanting to do that on the beginning

"Stand on your guard , he is still here" Reborn said looking around as they all nodded and went guard

"Mou, Chieko… your friends are so unfriendly" all their eyes widen to see, the Prof. Renon whole bod whole body is standing beside Chieko holding out her shoulders, Chieko's eyes widen as at this as she push herself away from him

"GET OFF ME" she shouted as Chieko made her distance away from Renon

"Oohh~ Kaichou don't be like- BOOOM BOOOM BOOM

"Take that BASTARD" Gokudera exclaim glaring at the smoky figure but they were surprise when they saw Prof. Renon smiling at them mockingly

"And…. That was suppose to hurt, right? Hhahaha" he chuckle on the end making all of them glare

Hibari then charge him fast with his tonfa, he has murderous intent on his eyes

"Wow… you're fast" Prof. Renon mockingly said as he dodge all Hibari's attack swiftly

Pissing Hibari off he tighten his tonfa making spikes appear on them

"Kamikorosu" He glare as he strike fast on his stomach but surprise when he disappear and appear right behind Hibari

Hibari's eyes widen at this

Ryohei took this as advantage

"EXTREEMEEE PUNCH"

"WHOO" Prof. Renon surprisingly flow up and flip away before Ryohei punch hit him resulting for Ryohei collide on the wall

Prof. Renon grin at this as he saw another being attacking him

With some sort of flame, Prof Renon smirk at this and disappear, appear through his side dodging all his fast attack

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he increase flame to punch Prof. Renon once again but

"Oopps look out" Prof. Renon said mockingly as he disappear and the one is infront of Tsuna now is GOKUDERA

Tsuna eyes widen at this as he immediately disperse his flame and collided on Gokudera with a THUMB

"HAhahaha" Prof Renon can't help but to laugh at this but then His eyes widen

"UARRGGHHH" he exclaim in pain as a kantana stab him on his stomach, its Yamamoto glaring at him

"Y-you" Prof. Renon eyes widen staring down on Yamamoto

"You'll pay for what you did on Chieko" He glare

"T-Takeshi" Chieko murmur as Ryohei stood up

"N-nice, Yamamoto" he exclaim as they all look at Yamamoto

But then to their surprise

"Hahaha" Prof. Renon laugh

Yamamoto eyes sharpen with a glare

"T-teme, what are you laughing at"

Prof. Renon stop laughing and grin at him

Patting his head

"You clearly don't understand character, You can't touch me… or anyone one of you here because…. You don't exist" All their eyes widen as Prof. Renon step in digging the kantana sword more into his body then walking through Yamamoto

"Y-you" Chieko eyes widen at this

As Prof. Renon pass through Yamamoto like a ghost

"W-hat are you" Reborn murmur wide eye as the Professor just smirk at all their reaction

Yamamoto eyes widen as look back on Prof. Renon

Who grin at him

"I am… A mad scientist"

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 20

"pffftt hahahahHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" All of them stare in terror and disbelief at Prof. Renon who laugh madly on the center of them

"I-Impossible" Gokudera murmur in disbelief

Yamamoto eyes winded as sweat slowly drops from his forehead

"NOW YOU UNDERSTAND THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US…" Renon CRIED madly as the corners of his eyes turn red in his craziness

Chieko back away frighten at him

She clutch her fist as her body started to shake

But as she step back she collided with someone lightly

She look up and saw it was Hibari, he is glaring intensely at Prof. Renon like a predator looking for a chance to attack him

Even though He just saw what happen to Yamamoto, he is still has that tough look on his face. Seeing this makes Chieko relax a bit but then

"But… really" The quick change of attitudes made Chieko flinch on to Prof. Renon who smile at them

"I really have no business with lifeless character like you guys, I'm only after my perfect angel one right there" Chieko slightly jump as Prof. Renon creepy look shift on to her

Chieko cowardly step back then Chieko blink when she found herself staring at Hibari's back

Hibari block Chieko as he pull out his tonfa

The others had their face harden as they immediately surrounded Chieko with Hibari in the center

"Like we'll allow you to take her" Yamamoto glare tightening his sword

"T-teme" Gokudera glare as he light up his dynamite

"I have no idea who you are but I'm to BEAT YOU UP TO EXTREME" Ryohei shouted tightening his fist

Tsuna glare down calmly at him with Reborn on his shoulders

"We'll protect Chieko, we won't let you have her" Tsuna declare seriously making the flame on his hands stronger

"Not now… and ever" his eyes sharpen

"Don't get in my way, this guy is mine" Hibari glare as Chieko look up to him in surprise as well to everyone

"Hora~" Prof. Renon grin amusingly staring at the group with Tsuna and Hibari on the Center, they all are glaring at him intensely with a determine look to beat him, for the girl

"Are you still trying to beat me… Didn't I told you its useless…. You can't touch or made contact with me… only me and Chieko can… for me you all don't exist… so.." Prof. Renon give a wide creepy grin

"You can't hurt me or take Chieko away from me even how hard you guys struggle" almost all them flinch on those confident words

"DON'T SCREW WITH US" Gokudera shouted out frustration

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE… you keep telling us were characters characters character like were not humans, but you are the one who is Unnatural, SO…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SCREWING WITH, YOU PYSCHO" he added in much hatred as he throw bombs at him

As the bombs vanish, it reveal once again Prof. Renon unharmed

"That's right you are not humans on my eyes… or any of you here, because to me you are illusion that didn't exist" All the characters eyes widen on Renon's statement

"On our worlds you are all just entertainment that kids enjoy… you guys are nothing but imagination comes from our minds… we made you all YOU DON'T EXIST, YOU JUST COME OUT FROM NOTHING AND THAT'S THE TRUTH" Renon shouted manically making all the KHR character froze on their spot. Chieko's eyes widen at this

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING THEM YOU IDIOT" Chieko shouted in surprise

'_oh no' chieko thought as fear crept all to her body_

"DON'T SCREW WITH US TEMME" Ryohei shouted and attack Prof. Renon but he just past through him, his eyes widen at this, as he gritted his teeth and turn to punch him again

"UARRRGGHHH" both Yamamoto and Gokudera attack on the same time hit him but just like what happen to Ryohei they all pass through him Hibari who came from above kick him down but the impact

BAMMM Only collided on the floor

Hibari gritted his teeth as furiously swing his tonfa on Prof. Renon, but it just pass through him but… his image waver a bit but came back… Hibari gritted at this as he gave his last blow on the tonfa then…

"Stand back, Minna" Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately look up to see Tsuna charging in from the sky, they immediately back away

Hibari seeing through this… jump back making way for Tsuna to use a surprise attack and

Tsunna unlash a dreadful flame from his gloves

A large amount of power were swept.. as Chieko guarded herself

Slowly it all calm down she look up and saw Prof. Renon all gone

Chieko blink and look at the them, who had a pain look on their eyes

Chieko look at them in disbelief

'_no… don't believe him…or you guys will' _

Gokudera clutch his fist

"T-that teme" he murmur as his eyes covered with the shadow

"W-what the hell is he talking about" Reborn added also with a mad look on his face

"Aww… Did I hit the spot?" all their eyes widen as they all saw he was now behind Chieko

"CHIEKO" Chieko's eyes widen at this as she look behind and saw Prof. Renon smiling at the KHR characters

BOOOM

A gun was shot on his head, they were all surprise and look at Reborn

But then

"HHAHAHA ..I TOLD YOU ITS USELESS" all their eyes widen on terror on the mad Scientist who had his head revive in a flash

"Give up… you are all nothing but useless characters" Renon said creepily as he look at them with mad creepy face

"You are talking nonsense" Hibari glare as he held his tonfa

"No I'm not… want a proof?" Renon grin as the KHR pause, Renon took it as yes as he snap his finger and…

FLASH

Numerous screen appear showing their episode… their pictures, posters, stuff toys and collectables

All their eyes widen at this as they saw their face and familiar face

"W-what the-" Gokudera murmur

"N-no way" Yamamoto murmur putting down his katana weakly

"That's me…w-why am I there… I-" Ryohei murmur confusingly

Tsuna staring at this wide eye look back to Renon

"DON'T SCREW WITH US WITH THIS STUPID ILLUSION" He glare at Renon snapping all his allies awake

Reborn also glare at him and pointed his gun

"I have no idea who you are… but we are not fool enough to believe these kind of pathetic crap" Reborn hissed really mad

"My my… young kid, this is not a illusion, not at all" Renon snap his finger again and all the screen merge into a one big one and shows a kid watching anime

"_GO TSUNA" _

"_LOOK LOOK HE'S DOING THE X-BURNER"_

"_HIBARI IS SO COOL"_

"_Wait what does that Yamamoto's technique called again"_

"_Hey hey… look Reborn hahah that's so awesome"_

"_I-Pin looks like an egg"_

"_I don't think GOkudera's hair is like a octopus head"_

"_But you know Varia is kind of cool"_

"_wow.. his a arcobaleno too"_

All the characters eyes widen at this, they couldn't believe what they are seeing, Yamamoto unintentionally let go of his katana in shock as Reborn couldn't believe it as well

Chieko seeing this eyes widen

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" she shouted as she push Renon away who prevent her attack and hold her tight… being a girl she is over powered

"Shuushhh… Kaichou, be quite… the characters are watching" he whisper to Chieko's ear

"Stop it.. stop it… YOU Don't KnOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, YOU ARE MAKING THEM NUTS"

Chieko shouted with all her might in range

"That's the point, they are on my way" Chieko glare at him with pure hatred as she struggle

"LET ME GO..LET ME GOO YOU JERK" she struggle, she then look up to the KHR who are dumbfounded on what they are seeing on the screen

'_They are believing it… in this.. rate they'll… NO' Tear form on Chieko's eyes seeing their expression, those are the expression Chieko had seen on her face when she saw her dead body _

"No" she murmur as she clutch her fist tear roll down on her eyes to see, Reborn's face

As well as Yamamoto, Gokudera… Ryohei… Tsuna and… even HIbari… they are all shock

Then Chieko heard a chuckle, she look up on Prof. Renon who is holding her tight grinning madly

"YOU" she hissed pure of hatred, Renon look down at her

"Yes?"

"DO you really enjoy making fun of people's mind like this… how could you… can't you see… can't you see their faces.. you YOU MONSTER… don't you have any living pity there on your ugly soul"

"No actually no I don't… I'm quite amuse actually, their faces are much more priceless than your face when you saw your living dead body and talk to me" Chieko's eyes widen on realization

"Y-you're that mysterious guy who talk to me on my dream" a picture of a guy on a hood on the hospital the wish granter flash on Chieko's mind

"Not a dream, sweat heart… that is my first try on the Pre-dimension gear that I'm currently using right now to connect to you… actually, while you are here… I can connect here whenever I please… you're my core right now… you our connection… don't you realize how much power you own right now HHAHAHA" He laugh as Chieko's just stun shock but then Renon continue

"but right now you are rather weak, so I'm taking you back to amplify your brain wave and we'll use the other student's brain to upgrade you"

Chieko's eyes widen at this as she struggle away from him

"GET OFF ME..ARGHH WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A TOOL? A MACHINE?" She shouted out of range

"Yes…but its more of a machine than a simple tool HHAHAHA" Chieko eyes were full of terror as she pause and look at Renon on disbelief on his blunt word

Chieko can feel his nail dug on to her hand, she slightly flinch on that as she look away

She then notice the anime's again

Their face… are full of terror confusion,.. and

Chieko clutch her fist, its hurts to see them like that… she knows this will happen if they discover anything about their world… this stupid scientist is such idiot… doesn't he know that it will out balance their nature and way of living… he's such an…ARRRHGGHh

"GUYS GUYS..STOP IT..STOP STARING AT THE SCREEN…DON'T BELIEVE HIM H-He ..is lying" Chieko gritted the last word she struggle out Renon

Renon grin at this, he pull Chieko closer and hold her on one arm

"ohh? I'm lying eh?… well tell this to yourself" He snap his finger once again and the screen change and saw

Tsuna and the others eyes widen to see Chieko on screen with Akane

'_Eeehhh AKANE..AKANE LOOK, I HAD A NEW EPISODE OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN..LETS WATCH IT AT HOME please please"_

"_Mataku Chieko, I had a date with Ryousuke"_

"_Awww come on…I haven't had chance to hang out with you since I became Student Council president… so come on, I promise you'll enjoy.. its all about mafia"_

"_Eww mafia… is it all about guy thing?"_

"_No its not… its funny and Tsuna is so awesome especially on his dying will mode and the one…"_

"_Okay okay okay we'll watch it… I know you all going to your anime mode and I won't able to say no to you again so fine" _

"_YAY…"_

"_Nee Akane it wouldn't it be great if they are real"_

"_What? You are talking nuts"_

"_No I'm not… its cool"_

"_Oh come on do you want those mafia… running around here throwing bombs and other things… and hello they are anime they don't exist"_

"_Mou I know that Akane…but" _

Chieko's eyes widen at this as well as the others, Renon grin at this evilly

"Now you know… even Chieko know that you are all made up, tell them Chieko… they are just anime… there are fictional… they are not real… and that's the truth… that's why they cannot hold me… because they don't exist… they have no life.. .soul and anything… they are just plain-"

"NOOOOO" KHR anime who are all feeling down, eyes widen and looks like freaking out look up to Chieko who gone outburst

They are confuse, what Renon said is hard to believe but… seeing all those, make they're head ache… they have no idea if that is a illusion or what but… they can't believe it… its impossible… they were living normal like humans and now other people came up from other worlds and say that they don't exist and surprisingly they have a freakin proof… they don't know what to believe anymore they are going nuts… are they really animes, are they really fictional, are they just entertainment and made up… they don't know anymore … they don't know what to believe, they don't know, they don't

"THEY'RE NOT MADE UP…THEY'RE NOT NOTHING…THEY'RE NOT ANIME…FOR ME THEY ARE REAL" Chieko shouted with all her might as KHR eyes widen and snap out from confusion and look at Chieko

Who is struggling out from Renon, her eyes are full of tears and pain

"You are talking nuts Kaichou" Renon said with a creepy grin as he clutch Chieko's hair and pull it down making face look at him forcedly

"URGHH" Chieko cried in pain as her eyes shut

They all snap at this, with a mad expression on their eyes

"N-no I'm not" Chieko open her eyes weakly and glare at Renon

"You are the one who is mistaken…I've talk to them, I've touch them, I've lived with them… and Even If I haven't done that even just by watching them on the TV I have always believe that they are real… and THEY ARE" on those words the KHR characters slowly went back to their own self

"You are the one who is talking nuts here… because you are an idiot for not knowing that… on other world THEY ARE REAL" Prof. Renon eyes widen at Chieko's confident words as she took that as an advantage and elbowed Prof. Renon's stomach and push him away

"ACKK" he collided at the wall, Chieko ran to the KHR as she can and to their surprise Chieko hug the first person she just saw which is Tsuna

They we're all surprise on this as she hug Tsuna tight, who is on his Hyper Dying will mode

"Chieko" Chieko didn't look up onto Tsuna's call as she just hug him tight digging her head on his shoulders

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH IDIOTS, Don'T BE EFFECTED ON EVERYTHING THAT WACKO GUY SAID…HE'S STUPID AND MORON…I-I… I'm telling you the truth… don't believe that bastard… b-believe me, you guys are real (hiccup), you guys are alive… (sniff)I know it because…" they all look at Chieko crying on Tsuna's

"I've ta-talk with you" Yamamoto and Gokudera look at Chieko who is crying like a little girl

"I've l-lived with you" Hibari look down on Chieko

"y-you know my name and we see each other e-everyday" Reborn gave a gentle smile at this as he calm down

"And now you guys are believing that piece of Sheet is right, when you guys can touch me and hold me right NOW!" Chieko shouted full of frustration as she burst out from tears Ryohei slowly went back as well snapping out from shock

They all look at Chieko who is crying like a little girl, they are all speechless, they have no idea what to say…. Until the screen got their attention once again, but unlike earlier, they smile after seeing what is on the screen

'…_I always believe that they are alive, akane' Chieko's face appear on the screen smiling oh so sincerely and happy_

the KhR characters can't help but to had their eyes soften at this, with that they're mind went clear and nothing seems to matter anymore

Gokudera and Yamamoto both look at each other then Chieko who's still not finish crying, slowly they gave a gentle smile unknown to Chieko

"A-and who cares what that wacko says… WHO CARES ABOUT HIM HE'S He's (hiccup) He's a-" Chieko slightly pause from crying as her eyes widen, she felt Tsuna's arms wrap around her and hug her back, this surprise her making her look up to him slowly

"He's a wacko… we know" Chieko eyes widen on Tsuna's gentle face who smile at her understandingly

Chieko eyes slowly watered at this as Yamamoto's hand drop on her head

"Hahaha, You are crying again Ochibi, gomen… we made you worried" Chieko bitten her lower lip trying to endure her tears as she stare down on Yamamoto who's laughing at her face

"Hahaha… how cute how cute" he tease patting Chieko's head

"Crying is so lame" Gokudera also tease making Chieko vein pop

"And who's fault is that" Chieko argue

Ryohei nodded approvingly

"Crying is passionate… CRY TO THE EXTREME YOUNG GIRL" Ryohei exclaim

"Girls shouldn't cry so much Chieko" Reborn said jumping into her shoulders, Chieko who wipe her tears slightly pouted at this and pull back from Tsuna

"B-but… I was worried.. y-you guys wont believe me" Chieko said looking down upset, Tsuna hold her shoulder

"We believe you" Tsuna said calmly but to their surprise Chieko look up to them with a grin

"No you don't"

They all look at her puzzled until they heard Prof. Renon voice once again

"Y-you bitch" he hissed as he glare at Chieko, they all look back on Renon who is limping up from the ground, Chieko all look at them ignoring Prof. Renon

"…because you don't believe me…I prepared a little proof just like that mad scientist over there" They all watch as Chieko walk to them, looking down… her expression is hidden on the shadows of her bangs… they all look at her

"What do you mean Chieko?" Reborn ask bluntly

"What proof?" Hibari also added questioning Chieko's weird behavior

Chieko only said one simple sentence, surprising all of them

"You can attack him" they all flinch at this especially Prof. Renon… who back away a little in her confidence but… he grin, thinking his advantage

"FOOLLS…HAHAHA YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME… YOU ARE ALL CHARACTERS, ANIME, FICTION YOU DON'T EXIST" Prof. Renon shouted going nuts

They are silent at this waiting for Chieko's reply but… to their surprise they heard an odd one

"Thank for the hint professor" she said loud enough for all of them to hear

'_don't you realize how much power you own right now HHAHAHA' Prof. Renon's words echo through her minds as Chieko silently gave a small smile, only for Reborn to see_

This all puzzled them

"W-what are you-" Prof Renon was shut when he saw Chieko suddenly glow, all their eyes were widen dumbfounded at this… as she glow white but unlike earlier its calmer… and much peaceful

"You said… I'm the core and you are only connecting to me" They all saw Chieko slowly open her eyes, her eyes were now glowing white

"Then…" Chieko look back on Prof. Renon

"that must mean…you are just using my power" Chieko said that last statement with a confident smile. Making the anime's awed at her…Prof. Renon are totally speechless as Chieko took this an opportunity

"Attack him" she said calmly on the KHR anime

They all look at her a bit hestant

"B-but we will pass through him" Ryohei reason out

"No" They all receive that simple word as Chieko glow brighter

"no you wont" with that cue

Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Tsuna and Ryohei eyes widen as they also glow white

Hibari look his hand who is glowing he can feel power in his body

'_She…' He thought and glance on Chieko is closing her eyes focusing at this _

"W-what's happening" Ryohei panic as they all look at Chieko who is slowly opening her eyes

Then smile at all them

"Now…Shall we show that wacko… how real you guys… really are?" She ask with a confident smile

HIbari smirk at this as he ready his tonfa

The other slightly dumbfounded at that but it gave them confidence and believe on Chieko's word they all ready their weapon and fist with a grin and smirk

"I've been waiting for this, don't screw up, Chieko" Gokudera smirk glancing at Chieko who smile at him

Glowing white

"I won't" with

They all charge to Prof. Renon and to their surprise

Hibari who first attack hit him, Hibari smirk at this and continue on… like he hasn't fight anyone for years… "ARRRGGHHH" Renon shouted in pain

"OI HIBARI… GIVE SOME SPACE" Gokudera shouted as he charge and throw bombs

BAM BAM BAM BAM  
>"ARRRRTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Renon shouted in pain<p>

"WE'RE NOT FINISH KYOUKUGEN" Both Yamamoto and Ryohei attack

Ryohei gave an uppercut passing it to Yamamoto who swing his katana and pass it to Reborn

Reborn smirk at this as he tip up his fedora hat and pointed his gun

"I'm katekyo hitman…" He trigger his gun and SHOOTT

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"Reborn" he smirk as Renon flew towards Tsuna

"Finish him up Tsuna" Reborn said

"GO TSUNA" Yamamoto cheered

"GO FOR IT JUUDAIME"

"GIVE IT YOUR ALL SAWADA"

With that Tsuna come out from behind and he flame his gloves

!  
>He destroy Renon in one blow<p>

Everything went silent after that as it all calm down

After a long silence they all look down on Prof. Renon unconscious on the floor and slowly disappear

"H-he disappear" Ryohei said confusingly  
>"W-we did it… we did it juudaime" Gokudera said with a grin as Tsuna nodded and smile gently<p>

They all look at Chieko who slowly calm down, the glow on her body slowly disperse… they all waited as Chieko open her eyes and look at them

Yamamoto was the first one to speak and gave her a thumbs up

"We've done it" Chieko eyes brighten at this as she look at Reborn with a Is it true?

Reborn smile at her and nodded

"Its over"

Chieko eyes widen at this in happy disbelief, she then slowly smile and ran towards

We did it…

**To be continued….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 21

Chieko ran up to the group

Finally… I can go home, I can be with mama… I can live again, he's gone.. he's gone I…

Her eyes widen and to their surprise

"" once again a electricity went through her body, her eyes glow white, her hair raise up… some power once again went through her

"NO CHIEKO" Yamamoto charge into Chieko but like what happen earlier he was push back

"Reborn-san, what's happening, didn't we beat that guy?" Gokudera ask with a troubled face

"Calm down, Gokudera"

"But Chieko is"

"I know" Gokudera eyes widen seeing Reborn troubled, Tsuna who's eyes sharpen charge in

"NO JUUDAIME" Gokudera stop but its too late he was slam back as Gokudera caught him

"W-what ARRRGHHH hA-HAPPENING ARRRRGHHH" they all look up to see Chieko fighting the pain, ask that as she clutch her fist then

SWOOOOSHHHH

The electricity and the power all calm down, leaving Chieko on the ground panting, Ryohei was the first one to help her

"Chieko" soon the others follow as Hibari just stayed distance

"Chieko, w-what happen?" Tsuna ask now disperse from his hyper dying will mode

"I-I (pat) don't-" Chieko's eyes widen as her heart beat unnaturally once again, it's a sign that's Renon is coming

THUM-THUMB

She froze

"_WHY YOU TEME" they all heard a murderous shout through the room_

_All their eyes widen and went on guard again_

"ITS HIM AGAIN" Gokudera shouted out range

"H-he's alive" Yamamoto murmur in disbelief

"HIIEEE..I'M OUT OF MY HYPER DYING WILL" Tsuna panic as Chieko look around weakly trying to find him

"M-minna/.. he is… connected to me again" Chieko said as she flinch in pain they all look at her

"Then that means he's here again?" Reborn ask, Chieko just nodded weakly as she try standing up

"URRGHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT PERSON ANYWAY" Ryohei exclaim while ruffling his hair in frustration

"I-I don't know 'pat' but what I do know.. he's here and he'll-" Chieko's was cut when

"CHIEKO LOOK OUT" Chieko heard Reborn's warning as Ryohei immediately grab her pulling her away from the katana who was suppose to stab her

They all look up to see Yamamoto who's eyes widened, his hands were shaking like he has fighting his body

"YAMAMOTO, WHAT THE HELL?" Gokudera shouted as he look at Yamamoto in disbelief

"I-I'm not doing this …I-" Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he tried to control his hand

"I can't control my body" He exclaim as all their eyes widen

"You can't control your BODY? What do you mean, Yamamoto?" Ryohei ask in confuse but then, Ryohei mentally pause and grab Chieko on her hair

"URRRGHHHH" Chieko exclaim in pain as she hold onto Ryohei's hand in pain

"ONIII-SAN" Tsuna exclaim in surprise on what he is doing, Ryohei who's eyes widen at this hold out his hand

"WHAT THE HELL" HE shouted to himself as he try pear off his hands onto Chieko, who is screaming in pain

"URRGGH You TURF TOP STOP IT!" Gokudera dash in but right on the middle he froze

His eyes widen at this

"W-what the… urrrgghh, w-hat my b-body" Gokudera gritted his teeth as he try to move his body but no valid

"GOkudera-kun, WHAT'S WRONG" Tsuna ran to Gokudera but then he saw Yamamoto charge in Chieko who's up hold by Ryohei, Tsuna eyes widen at this as so as Reborn

"CHIEKO LOOK OUT" Tsuna warn as Reborn pull out his gun on Yamamoto but he gritted his teeth in hesitant

Cheiko's eyes widen at this then…

"URRGGHHH" Chieko exclaim in pain as

"oomff" she was caught by Hibari, surprisingly Yamamoto force his body to listen to him and collide himself on the wall, making his katana dug on the wall, while Ryohei also overcome his body and throw Chieko away to Hibari, who caught her

They all avoided that painful attack

But then All their eyes widen as they all froze, Chieko who is on Hibari, as her body control and walk to the center

"W-what's happening?" Chieko exclaim as they all struggle all of this, the guys all surrounded Chieko on circle out their will us

"URRGHH" they exclaim as they're hands 'urgh' we're force to tangle to their back with nothing

And then

"ARRGHHH" Chieko's hand move up to her hand… fixing it to together up in air, like she was tied… then slowly all their eyes widen as she was leap up to the air

"W-what the…AHHH I-I'm floating" she exclaim in surprise as the others look up her, struggling to be free to help her but then

FLASHH

They all saw the screen appear out of nowhere, they all recognize this and as they expected

"Yo… miss me" Prof. Renon appear smilling at them like an idiot

They all glare at him, even Chieko who is floating up

"Y-you bastard" Chieko glare as she pull up her feet and tried to Kick the screen who is the most near to her

"Fiesty as ever Chieko, aren't we?" he ask amusingly grinning at her as Chieko glare at him

"Ohh~ I didn't here that kind of tone when they beat you earlier, what? You are now all scared to go here and face them.. that's why you all go crying back there?"" Chieko provoke with a lady like smirk

"UARRGHH YOU TELL HIM LITTLE GIRL" Ryohei exclaim

Prof. Renon who slightly frown at that had Chieko's hand tighten and her feet

"u-urrgh" Chieko silently exclaim on the pain

"You are no place to talk right now, Kaichou" Prof. Renon said with a different tone, amuse but a little scary

Chieko who notice just gritted her teeth a bear with the pain, the others who saw this were practically clutching their fist at this

Chieko look back on Prof. Renon glaring

"W-what do you even want jerk, will you just go away, AND LEAVE THEM OUT OF HERE" Chieko shouted out frustration as Prof. Renon smirk liking the part she darn powerless

"No" Chieko eyes shapen with a glare at Prof. Renon evil answer as she try to struggle

Prof. Renon who enlarge the screen showed them his grin once again

"Even though, I've use this (showing a head gear helmet) Pre dimension gear, and what I've experience there are just on my mind and my body there was safe keep and now regenerating… those brats… still leave a mark on me here" He explain while pointing on his head

"Well that's just the taste of your own medicine, now you know what it feels to played around on the mind?" Chieko glare

"Ohh? And did I ask for that _bitch_"

"Well did you ask me if I wanted you played around with my mind as well? You _bastard?'_

Prof. Renon snap and

"URRRGHHHHHHHHH" A large amount of electricity stun Chieko

"CHIEKOOO" Tsuna shouted as well Yamamoto and the others

"Opps, sorry… I have press the wrong button… like I said…" Prof. Renon changes his expression into mad creepy one, making Chieko terrified

"You are in no position to talk" Chieko her whole body shivers as she look down and gritted her teeth, tear form on her eyes

'_T-this won't end' she thought hopelessly as her eyes unconsciously wonder to the animes who look up at her_

Chieko look at them with a sad expression then she look up to Prof. Renon on the screen and surprisingly she spoke on the low tone

"P-please, what you needed is me right?, let them go… this is not their fight…they shouldn't be involve in this" Chieko suddenly said with her eyes hidden on the shadow of her bangs

Prof. Renon can't help but to grin evilly at this

"C-chieko" Tsuna murmur with his eyes widen on disbelief on the girl  
>"W-what the heck are you talking about Chieko, WHAT DO YOU MEAN LET US GO" Gokudera protest<p>

"I might not able to understand what you are talking about Chibi, but don't let out of this" Yamamoto also protest of Chieko's word

Chieko didn't reply on that as Prof. Renon grin

"Foolish little characters, can't you see" the screen slide down and face the KHR

Prof. Renon grin

"Can't you see,… that girl is protecting you?" he said

Hibari glare at him as struggle out of the unknown grip

"We don't need protection" he glare

Prof. Renon grin

"Yes you do… can't you see, Chieko know very clearly how powerful I am right now… because she knows I have full control of this room, once I let you out… you guys are now free… and you'll be out of this problem… and I can no longer reach you because, Chieko's brain waves are not enough to occupy a long meter…" he explain rather slowly making them all understand

"And… if you haven't notice… I have full control all of you in this room, because of Chieko… I can do a lot of things… like"

FLASH

"Change your clothes" the screen slowly ran through them one by one

It pass through Tsuna

"HIII" his face naminori uniform change into a ninja clothes, belong to Naruto

Then Gokudera and Yamamoto

"What the?" Yamamoto turn to Batman and Gokudera to robin

"W-why am I robin?" GOkudera protest

Then it pass through Ryohei and Reborn

"Y-youre mocking us" Reborn murmur dying to grab leon, he is change into Mickey mouse while Ryohei is mini mouse/ everyone was speechless on that

"Urgh" Also Ryohei was speechless

As it pass Hibari who turn into samurai then up to Chieko who turn into little red riding hood glare at Renon

"See?...oh but… that isn't all" Renon grin as

FLASHH

Everything went back to normal dress

But all their eyes widen

"WHAT DAA..WHY AM I STARING AT MYSELF" Reborn shouted as he look straight a Gokudera

"HIIIIII…what happen" Yamamoto panic as he look around

"Hahaha I look weird" Ryohei laugh

"Ehhh? I feel weird….ACK, WHERE AM I" Hibari shouted as he struggle furiously on this

Gokudera left eye twitch staring his body on rampage

"Stop struggling my body, Sasagawa Ryohei" Gokudera snap to Hibari

"Dame Tsuna…stop panicking… that bastard… switch our body" Tsuna said calmly as he glare at Renon who is laughing amusingly

"Isn't it cool… and I have more-" Renon was cut off by Chieko

"STOP IT" Chieko glare still on little red riding hood outfit

"Aww… why my angel… are you mad?" Renon ask amusingly as he snap his finger and change them back, Chieko glare

As Renon grin at her, slowly her outfit change in to a white simple cocktail and slowly she grew wings… the KHR anime were slowly recover on their swift and look up to Chieko awe on her look. She turn into an angel

Chieko glare at Renon

"Awww…Aren't you pretty" Prof. Renon mock

"Don't screw with me!"

"Now now you're an angel"

"I told you to let them go…NOT PLAY WITH THEM, what's your purpose to even let them stay here… LET THEM-"

"No way" Chieko slightly pause eyes widen as Renon snap his fingers and change the whole surroundings of the room

"W-what's happening?" Yamamoto murmur as the whole room turn into a sky

_Reborn gritted his teeth 'How much power do this guy have' _

"… if you don't know Ms. Akiyama Chieko… my angel" Renon slowly put Chieko down, as well as her hand, Chieko try to move by Renon restrain her

"…I'm pissed off" Chieko slightly shivers on Renon's scary grin, she know that Renon is darn serious

"And what this, toys… useless character did to me… won't be left off not paid back" with that last grin everything went black

Chieko's eyes widen as a bundle of chains roam around the floor and crawl up to the Characters

"URRRGHH" Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Reborn flinch on and exclaim on the pain as they tied on the chain struggling them

Hibari and Ryohei gritted their teeth in pain

Chieko's eyes widen as she try to struggle

"S-stop it STOP IT" a chuckle was just heard as it tighten and tighten

"" all of them shouted as

SPLASHHHH

Chieko eyes widen in terror as she saw all off them explode on suffocation and death struggle from the chain, exploding all their blood and organ

Chieko was totally speechless, her whole body shivers, tear rolled her face

Then

"NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO T-TSUNA …MINNA NOOOO" Chieko cried and cry as when she saw that

"Of course we wouldn't end it that way" Renon laugh as his screen appear again and in a snap of his finger their back in again hanging up with some invisible rope as Chieko look up to them

She saw them all unconscious then they suddenly caught breath panting

They all look freak out, called sweat run through them

"W-we're alive?" Tsuna murmur in surprise in the same time frighten as all their body shiver

"B-but we just… died" Yamamoto said wide eyes as he look around, Chieko eyes watered at this

"P-please stop it…STOP IT" Chieko can't bear seeing them like this

"Oh but I'm not finish" Renon smirk as he snap his fingers and all of the surrounding turn to fire

"Now… choose my lovely princess" Now CHieko's outfit turn in a princess with a beautiful pink gown

Chieko's eyes widen to the KHR … hanging on the fire and lava, she cried

"N-No" she look at Renon with pitiful tear on her eyes

"W-what are you doing" she cried

"Pick… why type of death do you think is suitable for them, here on the fire…? Or …

… drown from death on this sharks (the view changes again into water land with sharks), high place and died from fall? (he shift on the high bldg and let them go)"

"" Tsuna scream as they all fall on the bldg.

"CALM DOWN, TSUNA" Reborn shouted while falling

CHieko who is dangling up on the air, eyes widen at this

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T" then on the snap of the finger they all fall lightly on the ground back on the old storage

Yamamoto eyes widen, trying to catch his breath as well as Gokudera in shock, Tsuna were all pale frighten, Ryohei was praticaly dumbfounded while Reborn tried to show an uptight look but he can't help to sigh. While Hibari is sweating madly and panting in shock, he gritted his teeth on that as he glare up to the screen

Chieko seeing this cried as she try to struggle

"but.. I think" The screen move closer to Chieko, letting her face to face with Prof. Renon who is grinning

"… its much fun, to let them kill them self" Chieko eyes widen at this

"NO STOP IT ALREADY…ARE YOU NOT SATTISFIED ON WHAT YOU DID TO THEM" Renon grin as he snap his fingers

"No" **SNAPPP **

Those echo through the whole room as they all pause feeling out of control on their body, they are all fell down… they were release by the invisible thing tying them up but then they all stood up shaking… their body is not out their control

Hibari trying to control his self, has his body shaken… but he pull out his tonfa and out his will

"TCH" He gritted his teeth as he try to stop his body, but it charge right on Gokudera

"ACK ARGH" He hit him on his face and knee on his stomach colliding him on the wall

"GOKUDERA-KU-" Tsuna was cut when his feet suddenly move and attack Hibari, pulling his shirt and slamming him on the wall

"M-my body… hiii, HIbari-san gomen I-"

"DAME-TSUNA MOVE OUT" Reborn shouted as he attack him by punching his face

"ooohh this little thing is strong" Prof. Renon praise showing a joystick like it's the one controlling them

Chieko were practically helpless staring at this, she clutch her fist

"S-stop please…" she cried watching

Reborn kick Hibari on the face, Gokudera unlash his dynamites hitting them all

Yamamoto trying to control his katana on stabbing Tsuna

"JUUDAIME" Gokudera shouted as he is all bruise up, he was punch by Reborn as Ryohei

Punch Yamamoto on the face, colliding on the wall

"ACKK" he exclaim as BAM as cough out a little on the impact

"urrghh,, THIS IS MY BODY" Ryohei shouted as he tried to control holding his arm as Hibari kick him the stomach, GOkudera then throw his bomb to Hibari making him collide back on the wall, blood rolling down his mouth

They are all panting and all bruise up as they started attacking each other again…

"This is fun" Prof. Renon on the screen snicker

Chieko seeing this, look Renon and

"HOW DARE YOU BASTARD ARRRGHHH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ARRGHHH" CHieko struggle and struggle out of range as Renon just glance on her mockingly

Everyone slightly stop because Renon pause, he smirk at her

"And what are you going to do?" Chieko pause on the question as Prof. Renon smirk and control the characters once again

CHieko's eyes widen

She can't believe how powerless she is …. Looking at Hibari all bruise up as Gokudera, she gritted her teeth, Tsuna were weaken, his left eye has a black eye and he is panting, Ryohei also out of breath tried his hard to still struggle as Yamamoto has his right shoulder bleeding… Reborn also all tattered up

CHieko's eyes wonder… I can't do anything…I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING, considering its my fault that they are involved in this… at this rate (Tsuna panting with blood rolling down his nose) at this rate… (Gokudera has his hands all bruised up, blocking Yamamoto katana who's trying his best to stop) at this rate they all (HIbari, Reborn and Kyouhei who is fighting panting hard were shaking) ….GOING TO DIE

Chieko struggle hard and hard

"I told you angel its use-" Chieko lower her head, shadow covering her eyes as she struggle

"Useless" with a smirk

CLASHHHH, Prof. Renon eyes widen as Chieko fall from the ceiling down to the ground

"Im-Impossible" Prof. Renon murmur in disbelief but then he calm hiself as he saw Chieko patting catching her breath

She is weaken and abviously it took her a lot to get free on that, He abuse this situation and turn Cheiko in a mermaid

"Chi-CHIEKO" GOkudera shouted still struggling over Yamamoto who is stopping himself as well, KHR pause seeing this

"N-no" Chieko murmur as she tried to move

"T-that so underhanded" Ryohei said in shock seeing Chieko on colorful scale and fins

Chieko glare at Renon but then she saw…  
>Ryohei eyes widen as he ran over Tsuna and grab him on the neck<p>

"ACKKK..O-oni-" Tsuna went pale struggling

"TSUNA/JUUDAIME" Gokudera and Yamamoto cried as they struggle out of control

Ryohei gritted his teeth to stop

"S-SAWADA" he shouted as he tried to stop his hands who keep tightening

"I will kill this kid, first… who made the last finishing blow on me" Prof. Renon grin as he glance on CHieko provongkily

"Now… w-what will you do in that situa-" his eyes widen to see, Chieko using her powers again

Her eyes glow white as she pull up her hand to Ryohei

Slowly Ryohei glow and unleash his hands off Tsuna, Tsuna slowly slide down the wall

Catching his breath

"Ju-judaime" Gokudera said while his hands bleed on Yamamoto's katana

CHieko immediately shift her glowing white eyes to Gokudera and Raise her hand

Ryohei collapse sitting on the floor panting, helping Tsuna recover

Chieko use her powers to stop Yamamoto who slowly glow and pull down his katana

"N-no I won't let you" Prof. Renon glare as he control Yamamoto to charge in katana deep more, Chieko gritted her teeth in troubled as she control Yamamoto to stop

Now both Prof. Renon and Chieko control Yamamoto to stop and charge but then

Prof. Renon smirk

"Naïve little Kaichou the mermaid" with that Chieko eyes widen when Reborn shoot her, she able to limp down on her mermaid state

Chieko gritted her teeth at this as

FLASH

Chieko glow and turn her form into a human wearing her old school uniform on her real school

BAM BAM Chieko stop Reborn from shooting with her powers but then

"ACKK" Gokudera explain as his hands were dug by the katana, Chieko eyes widen at this and use her other hand to control Yamamoto stopping him

"Ehhh~" Prof. Renon exclaim amusingly pulling down the screen on a better view

Renon observe amusingly on the poor CHieko who's having a hard time, blood rolled down from her nose in pain, they are vein popping out her temples.

"I knew it… you're still weak, you can only stop one person at time… and struggling enough to two… heh… poor you" He mock

"S-shut up"Gokudera shouted as Prof. Renon glare at him and control Yamamoto to dug the katana more

"ARRRGHHH" Gokudera scream in pain as Chieko gritted her teeth and control it

"GGHRRHHHHAAA" CHieko exclaim pulling Yamamoto away but then

"But you Chieko my dear, this is the reason why…I want you back, to improve your brain waves… your power… because unlike me… I can control them all" Chieko's eyes widen on that last statement of Prof. Renon as Hibari knee CHieko on the stomach

"ACKK" CHieko cough out blood and SLAM on the wall

"CHIEKKOOO" Tsuna and Ryohei Shouted as CHieko slide down the wall

"HiBARI YOU TEME!" Gokudera shouted as he was now on the floor away from Yamamoto

"S-shut up "Hibari said panting he is trying to control his body but he can't

"Yes I can control you all… and if I can increase your brain waves, I can control everyone on this dimension and this will be my WORLD" Prof. Renon shouted, CHieko gritted her teeth in pain as she try to stand up but

"ACK" Hibari hold out her throat struggling her

"H-HIbari Stop" Yamamoto shouted trying to stand up from the throw

HIbari gritted his teeth trying

"So shall we finish this all?" Prof Renon ask with a wicked smile then

Chieko saw it all coming, Reborn raise his gun and pointed at Tsuna, Kyohei was charging Gokudera with his fist, while Gokudera lit up his bombs, Yamamoto has his katana pointed at Hibari, who is struggling her… she all saw it… they are all going to kill each other in one blow… they will die… all their eyes widen, CHieko know they are struggling at this… there all fighting this… they weren't suppose to be involve in this… this isn't suppose to be their path… they… CHieko gritted her teeth as her eyes glow white and her hair flew up with so much power

'_THEY CAN'T DIEEEE'_

_**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**_

"ack…" all their eyes widen… their a silence

….

….

Blood drop from the wall

Smoke linger on the surroundings

The screen was SMASH by the GOkudera's bombs who flew away from them

Slowly the smoke vanish… revealing Chieko …

Chieko

Chieko…. look pale

" 'Cough' 'Cough'" blood come out her body, she is coughing out blood

They all look down slowly… all their eyes widen to see a katana stab on her back

Yamamoto's eyes widen in shock while looking at dumbfounded at Chieko's back full of blood out from HIS katana, he can't believe, his hands started to stammer as terror ran across his face

Hibari eyes widen, as blood spread all around his namimori uniform, there is also blood rolling down his cheeks but not from him but from Chieko who is leaning on his body clutching on to his shirt enduring the pain, he was leaning on the wall while this girl… this girl Akiyama Chieko… protected him… she…

Gokudera eyes widen as well as Tsuna, Ryohei, Reborn; they are all on the ground or slam on the wall to prevent on attacking each other… CHieko had stop everyone but Yamamoto, resulting to this

It was like slow motion after CHieko use her power she slam all of them to the wall … seeing she didn't stop Yamamoto she grab on Hibari who is still on the tight hold of her throat and turn him… slamming him on wall… then

SLASHH

The katana dug through CHieko's mid back…

Her hands tighten on HIbari as her expression hidden on the shadow of her bangs

Blood roll down to her mouth

"Chi-Chieko" Tsuna murmur in surprise and terror

There's an ENDLESS SILENCE as everyone were shock

Chieko just gave a small smile

It was like slow motion as

Tsuna eyes form in tears shouting out her name

Gokudera stood up and ran to Chieko

Ryohei also ran to her, with Reborn jumping onto his shoulders

Yamamoto pull out his katana out CHieko with a frightening look on his face, tears surprisingly form into his eyes as HIbari also snap out and gave an unknown emotion of fear catching Chieko who is slowly falling down

Everything of that didn't made a sound to Chieko, she just felt Hibari's arms caught her

As everything just went blur

And heck she didn't even felt the pain

The irony…

She felt like this happens once before…

Yes, on that fake memory Prof. Renon installed but I guess now… no one can deny it any longer

What is happening now is…

Real

Yes, Its like I'm dying again… on the different way… great now I'm afraid of heights AND… swords…

Now aren't I lucky… I experience two kinds of death… but both had the same reason

'_protection of a friend'_

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 22

"CHIEKKKKKOOOOOOOO"

"CHIEKO DAMN IT WAKE UP"

"KID, WAKE UP OI"

Shouting simultaneously, they all cried out Chieko's name

She's on Hibari's arms, her eyes snap open, lifeless … blood rolled down her mouth as a sign of death

Her body is pale and her large wounds bleeds no end

She didn't move and her body were stun

"DAMN IT" Gokudera roar as he grab Yamamoto's collar

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP, YOU IDIOT!, IF YOU HAVE ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR FREAKIN BODY SHE WOULDN'T HAVE-" Gokudera's collar were grab by Yamamoto too who's surprisingly have a furious look on his face

"DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY GOKUDERA HUH! DID YOU THINK I WANT TO KILL CHIEKO!" Yamamoto shouted this all surprise them

"OIII YAMAMOTO GOKUDERA WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" Ryohei shouted trying to separate the two who's grip tight onto them

But the two didn't listen and beat each other up

Tsuna who's kneeling on the ground, with his face all bruise up

His eyes were hidden on the shadow of his bangs

"G-gokudera-kun…Y-yamamoto" he murmur in low tone

He was ignore as Gokudera and Yamamoto continue to fight

Tsuna's shoulder suddenly shaken

"Stop it" his serious tone said still motionless

Gokudera gave a last blow to Yamamoto then

Tsuna tighten his fist and

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widen on Tsuna's sudden outburst

The three (Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera) look at him surprise

Tsuna's has tears on his eyes, his face shows nothing but loneliness and frustration

"P-Please c-cut it out" they all saw tears rolled down on Tsuna's face

"Ju-judaime" Gokudra murmur in ashame as he let go of Yamamoto, they both look down in despair

"Chieko" Tsuna words echo to the whole room as he once again seal his emotion on the shadow

Chieko's smiling image flash all their minds

"w-we didn't able to do anything to save her…" Tsuna stated as they all listen

( Hibari clutch his fist looking at Chieko's face )

"…. If you look at it closely… we all hurt Chieko…"

Yamamoto's vision ( _All their eyes widen when Yamamoto's katana stab into Chieko's back_)

Ryohei's vision _("URRRGHHHH" Chieko exclaim in pain as she hold onto Ryohei's hand clutching her hair_)

Hibari's vision (_"URRGHH" Chieko hold on Hibari's arm in pain as she try to peer it of her throat "Urrgh" CHieko's cried in pain)_

Reborn's vision (BAM BAM _Chieko was able to limp on her mermaid state as Reborn shot her) _

Tsuna clutch his fist

"S-so we have no right to even, blame eachother… and she- even though we done those things… there's only one thing on her mind that is to-" Tears rolled down on Tsuna

All their vision (_"PLEASE STOP IT" Chieko cried _

"_P-please, what you needed is me right?, let them go… this is not their fight…they shouldn't be involve in this" Chieko suddenly said with her eyes hidden on the shadow of her bangs _

"_PLEASE STOP IT LET THEM GO" _

"_I-I'm begging you" _

_Tear rolled down CHieko's eyes _

_A vision of Chieko using her power to stop their attack to each other _

_And .._

_was like slow motion after CHieko use her power she slam all of them to the wall … seeing she didn't stop Yamamoto she grab on Hibari who is still on the tight hold of her throat and turn him… slamming him on wall… then _

_SLASHH_

_The katana dug through CHieko's mid back… )_

"URRGHH KURSO" Ryohei shouted as BAM punch the wall all his might

"uurghh" Yamamoto exclaim as look up to the ceiling covering his eyes with his arm, tears rolled down in it

"sheet sheet urrrRRGHHH" Gokudera clutch his head kneeling down, tears fall through the ground

Everyone was quite at this

….

No body dare made a sound on their failure

… pain

They felt so powerless… they can't even save Chieko

… but Chieko save them and… she…

Reborn who's stayed quite for a while

Slowly walk to Chieko

He is as bruise up as all of them

He hold on to Chieko's pulse

Expecting this, he clutch his little hand

He murmur loud enough for all of them to hear

"She's dead"

Every one was motionless

Ryouhei who's hand leaning on the wall with his head down

Yamamoto who's still kneeling while his eyes covered with arms

Gokudera who's clutching his grab hair, sitting on the ground

Tsuna who's standing up, bangs covering his eyes

And lastly Hibari

Who's holding Chieko on his arms

Surprisingly Hibari lay Chieko on the floor and ..

PUMP PUMP

They all look at Hibari who's pumping Chieko's chest

They were all silent at this

"Hibari…" Ryohei was the first one to snap out

"Akiyama Chieko.." Hibari spoke still pumping Chieko

"You have to live" Hibari said in a low tone

Those words, somehow snap them all up and watch Hibari

"You have to live or I'll be… forever on your debt…" Hibari's eyes weren't seen but by his words and voice we can clearly see the pain

Hibari clutching his fist seeing its useless so pinch Chieko's nose and slowly lean to…

"ACK..OIII" Gokudera surprisingly shouted as Tsuna blush red

Hibari put his mouth on top of Chieko blowing some air

"H-hibari-san" Tsuna also surprise exclaim as Reborn cut him

"Don't be a baby Tsuna, that's CPR.." Reborn reminded his innocent mind

Hibari slightly pull back, gritting his teeth

He gave a low punch on the floor seeing Chieko still dead state

There's another silence

Yamamoto seeing Hibari's effort sharpen his eyes and ran to the door

"Yamamoto" Tsuna shouted puzzled on his action

"Oi idiot where are you-" Gokudera was cut by Yamamoto's serious voice

"I'm going to get a doctor"

Yamamoto who tried to open the door eyes widen

"I-its lock" he murmur

Ryohei noticing this walk to him

"What's wrong" he ask on his natural loud voice

"its lock" Yamamoto repeated

"WHAT" Ryohei exclaim catching Reborn attention

Ryohei start pulling the door open in force

"OI what's wrong" Gokudera walk to the group

Tsuna noticing what happen

"D-don't tell me its lock" Tsuna ask while pulling the door open, Tsuna's eyes widen at this

"REBORN THE DOOR IS LOCK" Reborn eyes sharpen at this as jump onto Yamamoto's shoulder

"Stand back" Reborn said as they all stand back and

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Numerous gun shot, shot on the door but surprisingly a barrier close it in

Reborn gritted his teeth at this

"its no use" he said as theirs a troubled face appear on everyone

"DAMN IT" Gokudera shouted as he lit up his bombs and shot it on the door

It exploded hard but in the end, no valid

"KURSO" BAM BAM Gokudera rampage punching the door continuously

Ryohei, Yamamoto also followed trying to bust the door open but nothing happen

"Get out of my way" they look through their shoulders to see Hibari glaring on the door and attack it with his tonfa

His attacks we're so intense surprising everyone

CRACK CRACK

It made a cracking sound on the barrier as Reborn took this as an opportunity and

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

CLASHHHHH

Stun, they all watch shattered barrier glasses broke away

Yamamoto took this as an opportunity and ran out the room, with Ryohei and Gokudera

Hibari and Tsuna who stayed inside the room was silent

Hibari went back to Chieko, staring at her pale face

Staring her lifeless eyes he put his hand on top of it

And close it gently

Chieko's unconscious figure stayed silent

As the sunset sun shine on her face

Reborn who appear on Hibari's view

"Infant" he murmur as Reborn look at Chieko

Reborn stare at Chieko quite a while as he use his pacifier and made it glow

Surprising Tsuna and Hibari

There's a silence as the intense light slowly cure Chieko's scratches and bruises, Reborn focus it on Chieko's wounds as he try to closes up but

He can only cure it a bit

Panting a little Reborn look up to Tsuna who seen this

"R-reborn" he murmur in surprise

Reborn just ignore him and sigh

"It really is useless"

With that they heard quicken footstep

Tsuna look out the door and saw Shamal with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei

"Dr. SHAMAL" he exclaim as Shamal ignore him immediately and went to Chieko

Shamal perfectly knew that this isn't a joke

Just seeing Hayato's worried mess up face, he knew something happen

But he can't believe that…

"Its too late" they all wince on that declaration

They all look at Shamal

"She no longer breathing, she lost a lot of blood, the strike of the katana we're near her vital organs and lungs causing her loose her breathing immediately, there's a total amount of volts shock on her body as well" Shamal investigate rather clearly, like a professional doctor

"Y-you mean she" Yamamoto was cut by Shamal

"I'm sorry" there's a silence on all of them

….

"Even I… have no power to… bring her back to life" they all wince at this

They know what to say, there are all speechless

They can't believe it… all their efforts

… they…

Are so… powerless… weak and…

"Chi-Chieko" Tsuna murmur as he clutch his fist and

""

-#-

On a laboratory, Chieko's true body lay on a white bed with numerous painful wire attach to her

Her long eyelashes were protecting her sleeping eyes

But surprisingly

'_'_

Chieko's eyes snap open

"fusshh hahahahha, y-youre stil ALiVE, you didn't kill yourself like my son of a bitch my assistant just said hahahaha your good… my angel thank you THANK YOU!" an old maniac voice shouted

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

BAM BAM

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

**To be continued… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**My Simplest Wish**_

CHAPTER 23

My brown hair gently blew by the soft wind from the window

There's a peaceful silent as I can feel the calm atmosphere here in the hospital

Sitting up to my white bed, I look out the window

The sky is blue and beautiful

I can't believe I would able to see it again after what just happen

My slender fingers unconsciously clutch my bed sheet as I remember what happen…

-#-

Its was quite blur but all I remember is…

_Prof. Renon is on panic as he type and turn different things on big machine surrounding him _

_He lost contact on the other dimension, he have no idea why but… he knows something is wrong _

_There could be possibility that the girl finally figure out how to control her 100% brain active and lower it down to 30% so she could return here_

_Or…_

_Renon clutch his fist as he angrily stomp to his creation and his doll_

_He harshly grab the unconscious Chieko and shook her _

"_YOU! YOU BITCH YOU DIDN'T KILL YOURESELF ON THE OTHER DIMENSION AND WASTE ALL MY EFFORT DID YOU!" He shouted in range_

_Chieko didn't reply as she just stayed there like a doll, asleep _

"_YOU BIIIITCHH ANSWER ME DAMN YOU" _

"…_." Prof. Renon catch up his breath panting, trying to calm him down on all the pressure_

"_Okay… okay, I'll calm down" Prof. Renon calm down as he put Chieko down gently _

_He hold out his temple, panting as he tried to think what just happen_

_He was about to kill those anime characters that's stopping his connection to Chieko _

_Then… _

_The system gone wrong after Chieko force out her 100% range …_

'_That bitch, she has no right to control the power I gave to her' _

_Then… what happen?_

_He just lost contact, what happen there?_

_He don't know …_

_Tsk, stupid bitch_

_His curse in his mind as THUMB_

_He throw the Pre-Dimension gear away from his head with a frustration look _

_He should have just force out and threaten her to lower her brain capacity to 30% _

_But doing so, he must threaten her to go back on real world at will, but seeing her so attach on the dimension world and his hate towards him disrupted the brain to even lower down a bit_

_He should have that bitchy friend of her, he should have threaten Chieko to lower her brain capacity even if she don't know _

_Damn it… his plan should be perfect… his a mad scientist _

_He had calculated everything, he let Akane contact her_

_Chieko's feeling to save Akane should have lower her will and attach her soul back to real world but … NOoooo_

_Renon glance on his headless, assistant Marishka and other employee (all their head we're blow up)_

"_She just have to be a bitch and fucking ruin my plan" _

_Yes, he didn't calculate that during that will of range, the way to lower Chieko's mind can activate a paranormal world, making her allowed to contact back to the other world through wall_

_He didn't know that… _

_He just know that if Chieko's will to return is activated she would discover that she is alive would have let her to return to their world immediately and then she will… come back here like soulless doll_

_With that he can finally attach the Hyper venting system and upgrade Chieko's mind capacity… then he'll sent her back to the pre-dimension_

_Then He will have full control of different kind of world_

_He will have the will power and Lila, her daughter _

_Will come back to him _

_His dream will come true_

_But… if Chieko already kill herself there's no way to get her back and he have to create another MyS-W system and attach another brain but… in this kind of situation_

_Prof. Renon clutch his as he look at his surrounding_

_It's a mess and almost everyone are dead… he killed all of them_

_But he doesn't care, he just want MyS-W to complete and they are all on his way, preventing him to_

_He wouldn't have time to do another system, another machine… his money is now limited … he have use all his soul and life in this machine_

_So… it have to be completed now _

_He doesn't care, if he have to kill another human being _

_He just have to complete it now _

_He WOULD NOT LET ALL HIS EFFORT GO TO WASTE_

_He will show them… he will show them that he will able to create an ultimate machine that can rule every one, generation by generation- he will _

_Prof. Renon gritted his teeth and return to his working center to connect back to pre-dimension, Chieko can't die… he is still using her _

_If she is dead on the other dimension, he will make her live…He will MAKE THIS WORK…HE WILL FINISH MyS-W and NO WILL EVER STOP HIM _

_THIS IS for LILA this is for-_

_Renon force out an electricity on Chieko, to wake her up on the pre-dimension, to connect to her, to make her live_

_She will not return on that method_

_SHE WILL NOT RUIN HER PLAN_

_BOOOSHHH BOOOSHHH_

_Renon pull down different hard core switch_

_Millions and millions of volt go through Chieko and the MyS-W_

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOM CRACKING CRAKING_

_All System goes wild and the static and wires somehow break through on the impact _

_Chieko was motionless with the electricity passing through her_

_Renon grab the pre-dimension gear and attach it on MyS-W_

"_ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Prof. Renon exclaim as the volts also shock him _

_Renon gritted his teeth in pain as he shakingly push the red button _

_Click_

_The power and electricity increase and Prof. Renon body lift up_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH" he scream as he feel the power _

_he feel his soul separate again, his vision is going wild_

_he is going back to the Pre-dimension _

_he is going back…_

_he-_

_The wide screen on the room slightly show blurry image_

_Renon know he is succeeding to go back to the KHR world but then_

_BOOOshhhhhhhhh the system break away_

_Slowly the power and impact disapear _

"_urgh" all the commotion and electricity slowly shut down _

_As Prof. Renon collapse on the floor panting _

"_W-what, 'pat' 'huff' happen… I-I" He gritted his teeth as throw the pre-dimension gear on the wall, destroying it _

_BAMMMMMMMM_

"_URGH WHY CaN'T I GO BACK" he shouted full of pressure as clutch his head _

_Huff huff huff_

_He is panting like crazy as he was staring down the floor _

_What happen_

_Sweat drop down to the floor Prof. Renon was speechless_

_There's a silence as he try to think of a way_

_He look up to the wide screen _

_Its blank … _

_Then he glance on the other screen that is detecting Chieko's brain percentage active _

_He slightly pause and calm down when he saw it lowering down_

_95% _

_He stood up staring at the screen, puzzled_

_73% _

_He slowly ran up to one of the computer responsible for that screen, he try to detect if the scanning is accurate or was it broken because of the impact _

_But… no, its accurate and still working_

_So why?_

_He glance on Chieko who is still asleep _

_Tooot-tooottt_

_Prof. Renon's eyes widen as he saw Chieko's heart rate, started to breath and pump again_

"_I-Impossible…she, she return?" he ask to himself in disbelief as ran up to Chieko accidentally bumping on the camera TV ray use to see him on Pre-dimension world _

_And had its camera focus on CHieko's face _

_Confuse on the happening Prof. Renon's eyes we're stuck on Chieko waiting for something to happen and he was surprise when _

_Crackingfooowshhh …FLASH_

_The screen flash a blurry vision of the room on the Pre-dimension _

_His eyes we're full of surprise but slowly he grin and laugh_

"_fusshh hahahahha, y-youre stil ALiVE, you didn't kill yourself like my son of a bitch assistant just said hahahaha your good… my angel thank you THANK YOU!" He laugh out loud like a crazy maniac as Chieko's eyes snap open _

"_Yes~" Prof. Renon calm down as he smile _

_Holding Chieko, making her sat _

"_My darling, you are… alive" he said soothingly as Chieko just stare at him lifelessly _

_Prof. Renon chuckle as he hold her lovingly and stare back on the wide screen _

_Who had blurry vision, he grin _

"_just you wait, I will upgrade Chieko my MyS-W completion and I will over come you" he said to almost no one _

_As he look back to Chieko with a loving smile, remembering his daughter _

_Yes, when Prof. Renon was young he use to be poor, he had finish his studies but due to his wife's death in comma for years had took away all their money. And when his wife died he didn't know how to survive his only daughter _

_With that he try to enter different agency to approve his work, to have better job _

_But no one can accept a amateur scientist _

_With that Prof. Renon think of a way, he thought that if he invent something extraordinary then he can sell it the a good company and he'll have money _

_Lila wouldn't starve anymore she will be happy _

_Prof. Renon then got an idea when Lila happily pointed at a poster of animes and cartoons_

_She said that she wish to go there and meet them like it was real _

_Prof. Renon got that idea to create a MyS-w_

_For years he research to find the secret _

_Slowly and slowly he had improve and the military somehow notice him _

_And made him work there as their technical that will improve their guns and technology_

_And as thanks for saving their lives he devoted himself on his new job _

_He dump the MyS-W for so long to work on guns and the military need but… _

_When the military said he was not needed anymore for they found another scientist better than him _

_He grew furious and start creating the MyS-w again, he became attach to MyS-W _

_He became furious and frustrated to finish it before the presenting of the new scientist _

_To show them all that he is better _

_But then… on the middle he discover he will be needing a core… a young mind with intellectual strong brain to control over the power system _

_But where will he find it? The introduction of his new invention is tomorrow he have no time _

_So.. then he use…_

_He can't believe he use…_

_Lila's brain _

"_Papa, will I really go to Anime?"_

"_Yes Lila my dear"_

"_ohhh Papa, thank you.. you have no idea how happy I am"_

"_I know dear, this is your simplest wish right?"_

"_No not, anymore… this my extraordinary dream Papa" _

"_Lila, all wishes should be simple… Call it your simplesy wish, because it means its easy to grant" _

"_Papa is such a genius, Papa is a wonderful Mad scientist " yes that was her last word_

"_so this is your Invention, Renon!" the general grow in range_

_After Prof. Renon's presentation every one walk away disappointed, but not as disappointed as Prof. Renon_

_It didn't work! The MyS-W didn't work_

"_L-lia" Prof. Renon kneeling there wide eye_

_Lila died_

_Renon saw her disappear _

_She saw her die she… _

_She can't be dead_

_Renon just notice, that he use his Daughter, HIS OWN DAUGHTER as a.._

"_YOU'RE FIRED" _

_That's when Prof. Renon gone nuts_

_That was day Prof. Renon pursue the MyS-W_

_He believe that he can still get Lila_

_If he will able to control the MyS-W and Pre-dimension _

_He will able to get back Lila _

_Lila _

_Lila _

_Prof. Renon eyes sharpen and glare when _

_BAM BAM BAM_

"_THIS IS THE POLICE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" forces and police arrive on the door _

"_CHIEKO" Akane is with them standing on the background _

_Prof. Renon glare at this as he grab Chieko tight _

"_GO AWAY YOU SCUM SHE IS MINE…THIS IS MY MACHINE" Renon shouted with his eyes widen like crazy as he hug Chieko protectively _

"_STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL OR WE WILL SHOOT" _

_Renon glare at them harder _

"_YEAH RI- __**BAMM**__ACCKKRRH" he exclaim in pain as he hold on to his feet bleeding _

_Renon gritted his teeth as he ignore them look back to Chieko _

"_Come on, CHieko… we will get away from here its getting crowded… I'm just going to use a bit… but trust me I won't kill you" he said gently on the girl as he slowly pull out the chain and lock on her _

"_STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING" Renon pause as he still continue and shout_

"_SHUT UP, I'm UNTYING HER ALREADY SHEESHH" _

_The police slowly approaches them slowly to grab Prof. Renon when _

_Prof. Renon smirk and he pull out a gun and pointed it on Chieko _

_The police tighten their guns and back away _

"_Back away or I'll shoot her" Prof. Renon said calmly with a smirk as Akane's eyes widen_

"_NO CHIEKO" she exclaim worriedly _

"_That's right I'll kill her, so back away draw down your guns now" The police who we're silence try to stand firm but _

"_I SAID NOWW" Prof. Renon shouted in range as slowly the police drop down their gun _

"_Now we will just silently leave and-" Prof. Renon's eyes widen in surprise when Chieko move and hold on to the gun and pointed it on her chest and _

_**BAMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_Everyones eyes widen…_

_There's a silence as those gun shot echo_

"_Chi…" Akane eyes form in tears and _

"_" _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Renon shouted as _

_**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**_

_Chieko felt collapsing on the floor with no sound, she felt nothing _

_She felt nothing she _

…

"_Chieko" Tears drop on to her face _

_She can't hear anything – Her eyes is getting blur until…_

_It black out _

_THUMB_

-#-

No if that's the ending, why am I doing here? On the hospital

Well… let just say… .

..I believe that no machine can make our simplest wish…

… but

… the miracle

_-#-_

Yes, I died… in the end, I still die eh…

But you know the funniest thing happen

I resurrect…

I don't know if that is misfortune or what to die and live repeatedly over and over again

But… there is a feeling inside me is glad that in the end I can able to move and open my eyes likes this

_Where am I?_

_Hi_

_Who are you?_

_My name is Lila_

_Li-la?_

_What are you doing here?_

_I don't know, but Papa put me here_

_Your Papa?_

_Yeah, Papa is the greatest, he can grant wishes and He is a mad scientist_

_M-mad scientist?_

_Yeah and… you know, papa always said that if you got a wish… you should always call it your simplest wish_

_w-why?_

_so it is easy to grant… even how extraordinary it is_

…_.I-I see_

_So bigsister, what is your simplest wish?, maybe I could help you grant it?_

_My simplest wish?_

_Yeah… what do you want?_

_b-but I-_

_Its okay okay, its just a simple wish?_

_I-_

_Yeah?_

_I want TO LIVE_

_-slowly I saw her smile at me-_

_Then wish granted _

Remembering those blur figure image and voice when I was in the middle of life and death

made me wonder now

"Lila" I murmur trying to remember her face

Twit twit

I gave a small smile watching the birds from outside

There's really no point thinking… but whoever she is, I thank her for accompanying me on the middle of my death

But I can't forget those people who help me live

A figure of Tsuna, Ryohei, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn flash on my mind

I chuckle a bit

"who would have known… I'll somehow, meet them" I murmur with a small smile then

SLAM

I blink when I heard a sudden slam of the door

I slowly shift my head and saw…

…

…

…

I gave small amuse smile

"What are you guys running for?" I look up to my visitors who I haven't seen for a while after my long sleep

…

…

…

"Tsuna, Reborn" (Tsuna's face is panting in exhaustion with Reborn on top of his head)

"Takeshi" (Yamamoto's eye is widen awed and surprise to see Chieko)

"Gokudera" (Gokudera clutch his fist looking at Chieko wide eye)

"Ryohei-senpai" (Ryohei who's eyes slowly brighten in amazement)

There's a silence as they all just stare at me like I'm a ghost

I smile at them

"Guys, are you just going to stare at me all day, I just woke up you know?" I ask them with a playful smile then surprisingly they all snap out

All their eyes brighten, Tsuna's eyes slightly tear up, Takeshi smile, Ryohei grin as Gokudera immediately ran up racing with the Takeshi inside as Reborn smile at this proudly, tipping his fedora head down

"Kids" he murmur

And finally they all let it out and

"CHIEEKKOO"

They all ran to Chieko, planning to crash her with hug and worried scold but

…

"Crowding in front of me is one thing… but"

The guys pause as they saw Hibari yes Hibari Kyoya

Appear on the scene out of nowhere with a tonfa on his hand

Glaring at all of them

He is blocking their way to Chieko's bed

Chieko can't help but to sweat drop from that

"Hi-Hibari" she murmur but she was ignore

"charging in Chieko's room is unforgivable, Kamikorosu"

"HIIIIIIIII HIBARI"

"OI TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"CHIBI~~~"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, who told you to hug and violate her personal space l …I'll bite you to death first"

"TO THE EXTREMEE"

"DAME-TSUNA stop panicking and control your guardians"

"THEY'RE NOT MY GUARDIANS REBORN!"

…

"Uhh..G-guys" Chieko sweat drop at this

Watching them all animatedly rampaging inside her room

But she gave a gentle smile

"Mataku~"

Yes, I died… but I live… it might not be in my world but… you can't be really picky if you ask for your simplest wish

But either way, I was glad, I might not able to see mom again… and I might be dead on everyone eyes right now but… one thing I'm sure of

I'm perfectly happy with…

My Simplest Wish

**End of the first arc. **

"**My Simplest wish"**

**To be continued on my next story **

"**100% Dexterity Value" **

Stay tune… and Check it out

_A/N: OH YEAH I FINISH IT, BANZAIIIIIII BANZAAAAAAAAAAAI BANNNN- oh kay… -_-'_

_Hahah … yeah, I'm totally happy right now that I finish that_

_Can you believe that a whole story just ended in a range of four days?_

_Hahah awesome eh…_

_But really… I'm just getting started on Chieko's life_

_All the happenings and romantic pairings of the character shall circle around my next story which is the continuation of My Simplest wish_

_100% Dexterity Value _

_On my next story I'm definitely going all out on my writing skills and I swear you'll definitely enjoy it_

_Imagining living yourself on the KHR world that has its happening really like reality… _

_I really want you guys to read it… seriously this Story is just like Prologue and I'm just making way for the true story so please read my next story so… you will enjoy further _

_**100% Dexterity Value by _13**_

**Summary:** My name is Chieko Akiyama and yes I'm the girl who died and got teleported through dimension and arrives here on KHR world. And after all that… I'm here and alive. Yes…I'm here Stuck on the KHR world. ..But hey life must go on right? It doesn't matter what kind of world you live… the importance is…your alive OCXVarious/Many

**Preview:** ohhh yeah, I remember it… it's this time of arc here on Katekyo Hitman Reborn that Guardians are pick by the Vongola rings

So they'll be busy for now on

Chieko sigh thinking this as she tries to sleep on her bed

But she blink when

Something glow under her pillow

She pull out her pillow and saw

A ring?

"Huh?"

"VOIIII WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER RING?"

There's a silence as the two pink haired twins look down on Chieko who's beside Ryohei, Chieko flinch on their stare as she look away

She clutch her fist hiding the ring on her back

"Vongola, hand over the last ring and we will start… if you do not obey through the rules to surrender all the ring before the battle, your side will be disqualified"

They all look at Chieko wide eye

"Chieko you" Tsuna was cut when Chieko walk to the two pink hair twin and handed the ring

"Here…Happy?"

The ring land on the twins hand and shows its sign which is

"Guardian of the Moon, confirmed"

**End of Preview**


End file.
